Robins: In Another Life
by Lumi Grayson
Summary: ¡Volví a subir la historia aquí, ahora sí se puede leer! [BatFamily!Reverse AU] Damian es el hijo mayor, creador del manto de Robin. Tim murió y, para desgracia de algunos, resucitó. Jason trata de ser un buen hermano adolescente. Y Dick es mucha luz para tanta oscuridad. [eventual DamiTim, JayDick]
1. preludio

**.**

Enero en aquella ciudad no era diferente al resto del año. Uno esperaría que las ansias por una vida mejor se renovaran con el inicio de un nuevo año. Gotham siempre fue la excepción a todo.

La nieve acumulada en las calles ponía a los adultos de mal humor. A los niños, por el contrario, parecía encantarles. En todos sus años de vida, Damian nunca entendió la razón de esto. Era una de las muchas cosas que DemonWing no entendía pero se negaría toda su vida admitir.

—Pff, lo piensas demasiado Dami, ¡solo debes divertirte!

En el patio de la mansión Wayne, el pequeño Richard se encontraba haciendo ángeles de nieve bajo la mirada curiosa de su hermano mayor.

Desde que Richard llegó a la mansión, había cambiado muchas cosas allí, seguramente en su inocencia infantil no se percataba de ello pero el resto de la familia no podía ignorar los cambios que se fueron sucediendo.

—¿Qué puede tener de divertido revolcarse sobre un montón de escarcha? —preguntó un joven de profundos ojos azules mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Richard detuvo sus movimientos pero se quedó tendido en el suelo, levantando apenas la cabeza para observar al recién llegado.

—Pues te aseguro que es más divertido que pasarte el día frente a una computadora, Jaybird —aseguró el menor de los hermanos, antes de terminar lo que hacía y ponerse de pie dando una pirueta perfecta.

—Hmp. ¿Ya terminaste, enano? Debemos entrar. Alfred preparó cocoa.

Señalando a sus espaldas, hacia la cocina, Jason esperó a que el actual Robin terminara de sacudirse la ropa e ingresara de nuevo a la casa.

—Espera, Jason —Damian lo retuvo por el hombro antes de que Red Hood pudiera ingresar detrás del niño—, él está aquí. ¿Verdad?

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Jason. Se sentía como si la temperatura hubiera bajado diez grados con aquella pregunta. Seguramente era su imaginación que no tomaba descanso. Había trabajado toda la noche en un caso complicado junto a los Titanes, solo quería volver un rato a casa con sus hermanos y tomar algo caliente.

—No lo sé, Dam. Quizá él también quiere un poco de cocoa. ¿No te parece?

Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa triste al primer Robin, el tercer Robin siguió los pasos de Richard hacia la cocina.

Un pequeño copo blanco cayó sobre su nariz y Damian salió de su trance.

Esa noche nevaría y esperaba que el patrullaje estuviera tranquilo. Aún estaban acostumbrando a Richard al manto de Robin, al menos contaba con la ayuda de Jason para que lo respaldara como Red Hood y también con Stephanie que bajo el nombre de Oracle guiaba a la pequeña Bárbara, la nueva Batgirl.

—Nos vemos en algún momento, Red Robin —murmuró hacia la inmensidad del patio solitario, seguro de que sus palabras serían oídas por aquel al que hablaba—, no, Timothy.

Los ventanales de la enorme mansión, dejaban al descubierto al anciano mayordomo que servía cocoa y más galletas para el pequeño Dick quien no dejaba de discutir con Jason por haberle comido sus galletas. Damian, a una distancia prudente de los menores, bebía su café y contaba los minutos que faltaban para que su padre les gritara que hicieran menos ruido.

Detrás de los ventanales, bajo la nevada y abrigados por la oscuridad, un par de opacos ojos azules observaban atentos a sus hermanos.

—Chicos —el vaho escapó de sus finos y rojizos labios—, se olvidaron de invitar a Timmy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, voy a arriesgarme con este AU. Digamos que es una especie de universo paralelo, mezcla pre/new 52. En donde los batbros llegaron en orden inverso a la vida de Bruce y por lo tanto, algunas cosas cambiaron o sucedieron de forma diferente.

Esto es un pequeño vistazo. ¡Espero que les interese y nos vemos en el primer cap!

La historia es publicada simultáneamente en mis cuentas de Wattpad y Amor-Yaoi.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. el principio del fin

**.**

 **.**

 **G** otham, **E** nero **15**.

La batcave estaba lejos de ser el lugar más cómodo en toda la residencia Wayne, eso quedaba claro. Por más intentos que Alfred hiciera para mantener el lugar en condiciones respetables, era difícil, sobre todo en invierno, que la cueva se mantuviera cálida. El mayordomo se concentraba en que al menos las zonas de entrenamiento se mantuvieran agradables.

— ¿Alfie?

— ¿Si, señorito Richard?

— Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Alfie —la sonrisa del menor se torció al intentar contener la risa mientras veía al hombre mayor trepar unas escaleras con algo parecido a un calefactor pequeño. Llevaba toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo en todas partes de la sala de entrenamientos del pequeño Robin.

Aquella sala, pintada de azul y con hermosos dibujos de aves volando, había sido acondicionada especialmente para Richard. El suelo acolchonado, trapecios resistentes y un sinfín de elementos que cualquier gimnasta apreciaría. Ni en sus más locos sueños el niño hubiera tenido un lugar como ese especialmente para él.

— Créame que no, señorito Richard —sin mucho esfuerzo, el hombre termina la instalación y regresa al suelo, encendiendo el aparato con un pequeño control remoto—, solo tomo precauciones. Es importante que usted no se enfríe mientras entrena, podría ser peligroso.

— Para eso son los calentamientos, Pennyworth —la mirada desaprobatoria de Damian no distrae al mayordomo de su continua inspección del lugar.

— ¡Dami, ¿vienes a entrenar conmigo?!

— No, Richard. Solo pasaba a ver que entrenaras. Debo irme a trabajar, padre me espera —los ojos celestes del niño se apagan un poco. Pareciera que cada vez es menos el tiempo que su hermano mayor tiene para él—. ¿Jason no prometió entrenar contigo hoy?

Una mueca de molestia se instala en el rostro de Dick.

— Entonces supongo que tuvo otra emergencia con los Titanes...

Alfred recoge el plato con las migajas que quedaron de las galletas que el niño comió minutos antes y abandona el lugar. Damian, quien había visto disimuladamente el plato, resopla con molestia.

— Yo no llamaría emergencia a un par de tetas, por más grandes que sean —suelta Robin y se dirige a las escaleras del trapecio, refunfuñando.

— Tt. Voy a darte la razón en eso, Richard —luego de echarle una última mirada al menor, el heredero Wayne le da la espalda para retirarse—, pero no quiero que te distraigas de tus entrenamientos. Almuerza y descansa, ¿oíste? Si no regreso muy tarde, entrenaré contigo antes de patrullar.

 **.**

 **.**

Tarea. Que palabra tan odiosa. Cuando Dick vivía en el circo con sus padres, su educación en matemáticas, química y biología era muy básica, ciertamente, pero no era un completo ignorante. Se le había educado para que conociera las tradiciones del pueblo gitano al que su padre perteneció en Rumania, mezclado con las costumbres estadounidenses de su madre. Sabía de idiomas, costumbres, tenía encanto y era un acróbata nato. No necesitaba preocuparse porque su educación era diferente a la de los niños que asistían a sus funciones.

Pero al parecer, era algo sumamente importante en esa casa. Para su nuevo padre y su hermano Damian, también para Alfred. Richard recibía todo tipo de clases particulares los fines de semana y de lunes a viernes asistía a la Academia de Gotham.

— ¡Aaaalfiiie! —llamó el niño mientras cerraba con fuerza uno de sus pesados libros de historia gothamita—. ¡Necesito azúcar, Alfiiiie! ¡Al-

El estruendoso sonido del ventanal junto a su cama al ser abierto de par en par distrajo a Dick. Con agilidad el niño se acercó hasta salir al balcón de su habitación con vista al patio. El sol moría en el horizonte, la poca nieve que quedaba se derretía sobre el césped.

— Qué demonios fue eso —los pies descalzos se entumecen con el frío, busca calor al frotar sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos una con otra. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera volver al calor reconfortante de su habitación, una par de brazos le rodearon los hombros, haciendo mínima presión sobre su cuello en algo parecido a un abrazo.

La sangre de Richard se heló y casi podía escuchar el regaño de Damian por ser tan descuidado y bajar la guardia tan rápido. Error de novato.

— Aw. Los niños bonitos como tú no deberían decir malas palabras. Seguro Damibú te pegó esa mala costumbre —susurra una voz melodiosa, casi risueña, a centímetros de su oído. Dick podía sentir como una barbilla ajena descansaba sobre el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello—, ¿quieres una paleta, pajarito?

 **.**

 **.**

— Pienso que Pennyworth está malcriando demasiado a Richard, padre.

Sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su laptop, Bruce emite un sonido para hacerle saber a su hijo que le escucha.

— Además, Jason prácticamente ha dejado de ir a entrenar con él —apretando el volante con fuerza, el muchacho resopla una mezcla de molestia y cansancio—. He pedido a Brown que envíe a Gordon a casa para que Batgirl y Robin puedan entrenar juntos pero no he tenido respuesta de su parte.

— Hm —es toda la respuesta que obtiene.

— Tampoco he podido contactar con Cain. Desapareció.

—Hm.

Inagotable. Esa no sería la palabra adecuada para describir la paciencia de Damian. Más bien, sería todo lo contrario.

Luego de una larga tarde de reuniones y conferencias acompañando a su padre como el perfecto heredero que debe pretender ser, Damian siente el rostro tenso al igual que todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Esperó el tiempo necesario para comunicar a su padre de aquellos problemas pero éste parecía demasiado inmerso en otra cosa.

— Padre, ¿vas a decirme qué sucede o dejarás que siga hablando solo como un idiota? —las ruedas del auto rechinan cuando finalmente aparcan junto a los demás autos de alta gama que se encuentran en el garaje de la mansión—. Es evidente que no logro captar tu atención.

— Damian —Bruce corta el monólogo de su hijo mayor, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos—, voy a retirarme. Necesito que tomes mi lugar como Batman.

 **.**

 **.**


	3. ayuda

**.**

 **.**

 **G** otham, **E** nero **23**

Los días corrían con prisa en la ciudad de las sombras, dejando atrás el invierno. El frío aún habitaba las calles, tan presente como los males que se escondían en cada esquina. Salir a patrullar siempre dejaba un hueco en el estómago de Dick. Era emocionante, peligroso y muy decepcionante. Puede ser que no llevara más de medio año patrullando como Robin junto a su familia, pero ver que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que por años habían hecho todos en proteger a los civiles, nunca era suficiente. Siempre había una nueva amenaza, un nuevo problema que surgía casi de la nada misma.

— Robin, no te distraigas.

— Perdón, DemonWing — contestó el niño mientras retomaba su camino, saltando de edificio en edificio con gran precisión. Perseguían a un ladronzuelo común, en una noche no tan común—, ¿me lo dejas a mí?

Un par de metros adelante del niño, Damian mantenía la vista fija en el delincuente que se había encerrado a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida. Las sirenas de policía sonaron a unas calles de distancia, debían darse prisa. Los pequeños criminales habían poblado la ciudad en las últimas dos noches. Parecían cucarachas, atrapabas a uno y cinco más se aparecían.

— Afirmativo, Robin —luego de dar su aprobación, DemonWing observó cómo su compañero saltaba sobre el ladrón, noqueándolo. Al asegurarse de haber amarrado bien al hombre, Robin volvió junto a Damian quien observaba hacia sus propios guantes manchados de sangre.

Ese era el décimo tercer tipo que atrapaban esa noche. Habían peleado codo a codo contra un grupo de gánsteres novatos la noche anterior y aún tenían que resolver una amenaza de bombas en el banco. La vida de vigilante no era cosa fácil pero al parecer de Dick, la situación empeoró de un día para otro. Y algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con la desaparición de Batman.

No era la primera vez que pasaban por ello. La última vez que Batman desapareció, Jason aún era Robin, Damian se volvió Batman obligadamente y él casi terminó perdiendo a otro padre al poco tiempo de haber sido acogido por los Wayne; pues todos creyeron que Bruce Wayne había muerto. Esa vez, durante esos sucesos fue que escuchó por primera vez el nombre de Timothy Drake. Todos en la familia hablaban de él con recelo, especialmente Jason quien parecía tenerle cierto desagrado. Dick nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en aquel tiempo, solo era un niño doblemente huérfano al que Alfred y Damian mantenían bajo extrema vigilancia, pero si ese tal Timothy terminó probando que su padre no estaba muerto y había podido traerlo de regreso a casa, no podía ser tan mal tipo.

Luego entendió que no era malo. Ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba, tenía una inteligencia superior potenciada por otros factores. Pero entonces empezó a matar personas, no personas inocentes, personas que probablemente se lo buscaron. Nada justificaba romper la regla de no matar.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora, Demon?

Volviendo al tiempo presente, desde que Bruce tuvo que irse de viaje sin darle explicaciones a nadie más que Damian, Batman no había hecho aparición pública y eso había desencadenado en un problema tras otro.

— Tú te iras a casa, son las tres. Debes dormir, tienes clases en cuatro horas —una mueca de desagrado le confirmó al mayor que aquello no era lo que Robin esperaba. Sin embargo, mantuvo su expresión seria—. Anda, al auto.

— Pero no puedo dejarte solo —murmuró el niño, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su hermano—, ¡es peligroso que andes solo! Tú siempre me lo dices.

— Robin...

Las gruesas máscaras que protegían sus rostros y a la vez la identidad de ambos vigilantes no era obstáculo para que pudieran imaginar la mirada cargada de emociones que compartían en ese momento.

— Lo sé, Robin. Necesitamos a Batman.

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que le soltó múltiples quejas en todos los idiomas que conocía, Damian lo llevó de nuevo a la cueva. Apenas el niño salió del auto, las ruedas rechinaron y solo una estela de polvo quedó del batmóbil.

— Señorito Richard, ¿quiere tomar un baño antes de dormir? —preguntó el anciano, ayudando al acróbata a quitarse el apretado traje que traía, sucio y rasgado, se notaba que no había sido una noche fácil—. De hecho, sí. Va a darse un baño antes de dormir y también le prepararé algo de chocolate.

Sin esperar confirmación alguna, Alfred subió a encargarse de lo dicho.

Richard tomó asiento frente a la gran computadora. Las distintas cámaras de la ciudad mostraban a un grupo de ciudadanos furiosos tratando de echar abajo la puerta del banco. Un incendio devoraba las casas de los barrios bajos y al menos una docena de robos se perpetraban en distintas áreas.

— No puedo dejar solo a Damian allí afuera, ¿verdad? —echado a sus pies, el enorme y anciano perro de Damian, Titus, le devolvía la mirada—. Computadora, contáctame con Red Hood.

En cuestión de minutos, la enorme pantalla mostró el rostro adormilado de Jason. Sus cabellos despeinados hubieran sido motivo de gracia en otro momento.

— ¡Jason, despiértate ya, anda! —impaciencia y molestia dejaba notar Robin al hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres, enano? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Son las-

— ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado, Jason Peter Todd—Wayne! —los centelleantes ojos celestes de Richard terminaron por captar la completa atención del adolescente—. ¡¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo mientras el infierno cubre Gotham?! No has respondido ni mis llamadas ni las de Dami. Y ahora él está solo allá afuera haciendo frente a todo. Papá no está y Batgirl no tiene permitido salir a patrullar porque Oracle no lo cree conveniente.

— ¿Y Batwoman, BlackBat, Huntress...?

— No se sabe nada de Cass hace un mes. Helena está fuera de la ciudad y Kathy fue herida gravemente anoche así que Damian le prohibió meterse en líos.

— ¿Y quién dejó al amargado ese a cargo...? —gruñó Red Hood mientras se ponía de pie, la cámara siguió apuntando hacia la cama. Dick pudo entonces apreciar otro cuerpo de exuberantes curvas que reposaba desnudo; la garganta se le hizo nudos—. Escucha enano, estoy lejos. No podría llegar antes del amanecer aunque quisiera. Pero no te preocupes, seguro Demon tiene todo bajo contr-

Richard cortó la comunicación.

—Solo cállate Jason... —ahogó un sollozo y se imaginó que en ese instante seguro se veía como un pobre niño asustado.

Odiaba ese sentimiento.

— ¡Señorito Richard, su baño está listo! —el mayordomo llamó, su voz se oía lejana, probablemente le esperaba arriba.

 **.**

 **.**

— Te esfuerzas demasiado. No caben dudas que eres su hijo.

— Kyle.

Una sonrisa felina cruzó el rostro de la mujer, denotando unas pequeñas arrugas. Hacía tiempo que Damian no se cruzaba con ella, nunca se había detenido a hablar con ella tampoco. No le interesaba.

— Ya me voy a casa. Deberías hacer lo mismo. No hay mucho que puedas salvar ya. No solo. No sin el murciélago.

No era tonto, él sabía eso. Pero se negaba a retirarse sin pelear hasta el final. Su sangre caliente era suficiente.

La silueta curvilínea de Catwoman desapareció en las sombras y DemonWing se hundió en su propia oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred debía ser mago o algo así. El baño y la chocolatada realmente habían podido calmar los crecientes nervios del niño.

Tomando su celular y en la intimidad de su habitación, Dick se debatía entre lo que debía hacer, lo que podía hacer y lo que quería hacer.

Marcó un par de números y al segundo timbre, una voz monótona le contestó:

— ¿Quién demonios es?

— Necesito tu ayuda. El otro día, cuando viniste aquí a—a mi habitación... Me dijiste—

— ¡Pajarito! —chilló la voz, sonando alegre de pronto—. ¡Sí, sí, dime qué necesitas! ¿Quieres otra paleta?

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Robin.

— No. Yo, tú...

— Dilo.

—Ayúdalo. Por favor, ayuda a Dami. Yo no puedo pero tú sí.

—... Bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. Probablemente había alcanzado su límite hace unas horas, pero Damian seguía de pie. Se encontraba prácticamente acorralado contra un grupo de contrabandistas fuertemente armados. Tenía una herida de bala en el brazo derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda, le dolían las costillas y sus puños estaban adormecidos.

Un cosquilleo en la nuca le advirtió que terminaría perdiendo la conciencia y si no lo mataban los contrabandistas, moriría desangrado.

Intentó dar un paso al frente y cayó de rodillas. Una lluvia de balas se escuchó y esperó los impactos que nunca llegaron. En vez de eso, los cuerpos sin vida de los delincuentes empezaron a caer uno por uno frente a él.

— Damibú, te ves patético —la vista borrosa apenas le permitió detectar un par de ojos azules que le miraban. Unas manos fuertes pero delicadas le sujetaron—, ni se te ocurra morirte. El pajarito lindo no me lo perdonaría.

— Tú —un beso fantasma sobre sus labios fue lo último que DemonWing sintió—, Timothy... Eres tú...

La sangre aún caliente de Damian manchaba el lugar, y se fundía con la capa roja del joven que le sostenía con fuerza y una sonrisa torcida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Me interesa tener sus opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. oscuro amanecer

**.**

 **.**

 **Gotham, Enero 23**

Silenciosamente el sol se alzó sobre Gotham, un aire de esperanza se respiraba entre aquellos que lograron sobrevivir otra noche caótica. Aunque no todos vivían con el alma en vilo, había quienes cada noche confiaban su seguridad a los vigilantes.

En la mansión Wayne, el ambiente no era diferente al resto de la ciudad. El silencio inusual en todos los pasillos y habitaciones dejaban claro que algo andaba mal. Jason sintió escalofríos al tocar timbre varias veces y que nadie le abriera la puerta. Alfred debía estar realmente ocupado.

Optó por guardar su moto en el garaje e ingresar por allí, no fue difícil entrar. El sistema de seguridad lo reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Al, estás aquí? —aventuró, recorriendo la cocina y la sala, el gran reloj antiguo marcaba cuarto para las diez. Alfred debería estar por allí limpiando, Richard aún estaría en la Academia mientras que Damian y Bruce trabajaban en la empresa—. Maldita sea, ¡¿hay alguien?!

De camino a la mansión, al pasar calle tras calle entre escombros, sirenas de policía y lamentos de personas inocentes; la ansiedad por llegar a su destino le había hecho lamentarse enormemente no haber tomado en serio la llamada de Robin. Prefirió quedarse con los Titanes quienes no le necesitaban en esos momentos, prefirió quedarse enroscado entre las piernas kryptonianas de Kara.

Había sido egoísta.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared más cercana, demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para notar que no estaba solo en aquella sala.

Una figura descansaba sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea, de espaldas al corredor que pasaba por la sala, de tal modo que nadie pudiera verlo a menos que rodearan el sillón. Había oído a Jason tocar timbre, lo había oído entrar y por supuesto, su pequeño ataque de furia.

Todo en completo silencio.

— Haces demasiado ruido, reemplazo.

El casco rojo se le cayó a Jason de las manos al reconocer esa voz. Con paso lento se acercó al dueño de esta, quien se puso de pie para encararlo.

— ¿Qué-

Timothy era un fantasma. Un mal recuerdo que iba y venía entre las memorias de tiempos pasados. El más grande fracaso de Bruce, millones de sentimientos encontrados para Damian. Para Jason solo significaba dolor y una muerte temprana. No podía temerle a alguien con una apariencia tan delicada y que se delineaba los ojos. No podía temerle al recuerdo de aquel día que lo conoció y éste intentó matarlo cuando le vio en su antiguo traje de Robin. Las marcas de la daga con la que lo apuñaló aún eran visibles en su abdomen. Red Hood no le temía pero lo veía cada noche en sus pesadillas.

— Hola, Jay-jay —uno, dos, tres pasos adelante por parte de Tim, los mismos que Jason retrocedió—, ¿cómo estás? Esa chaqueta de cuero te sienta bien.

La pared le prohibió retroceder más, entonces Red Hood se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Red Robin a cada lado de su cadera. Ambas miradas azulinas se confrontaron desafiantes.

— A mi también me gusta el cuero, sabes Jay-jay —subiendo sus blanquecinas manos por la chaqueta de Jason, pasando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciándolo—; collares, látigos, esposas, mordazas. ¿Te gustan?

Las palabras no salían de sus labios por más que Jay intentara. El hombre frente a él, a quien le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, sonreía enseñando apenas los dientes. El jersey rojo que traía dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y clavícula espolvoreada de lunares, Jason se preguntó si su piel sabría tan dulce como olía.

Timothy Drake era hermoso, inteligente, elegante, seductor, peligroso, encantador.

Una bomba.

Un asesino megalómano, aficionado a la ropa ajustada y a las torturas satíricas. Se había vuelto un mercenario codiciado.

— ¿Soy el único que puede ver lo que hay detrás de tu sonrisa? No eres menos basura que yo, Drake. No trates de jugar conmigo, no me engañas.

La sonrisa de Red Robin disminuyó hasta volverse un mohín casi infantil.

— No eres divertido como Damibú y el pajarito Dickie.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? —la risita del más bajo le crispó los nervios y terminó por espantarle los miedos, reemplazándolos por furia—. ¡¿Dónde están, qué les hiciste?!

Un fuerte empujón de Jason bastó para tirar al otro al suelo, quien no paraba de reír. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Red Hood lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire, cortándole la risa; la respiración.

— ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

 **.**

 **.**

— Dami va a estar bien, ¿verdad Alfie?

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en la casa, Alfred y Dick se encontraban en la cueva, tratando las heridas de Damian, cosa que les estaba llevando horas desde que Timothy lo trajo malherido de las calles. Alfred estaba seguro de que les hubiera llevado menos tiempo de no ser por la fisiología de DemonWing, su cuerpo que había sido supuestamente mejorado con biotecnología por su madre, se había vuelto fuertemente resistente a muchos tipos de medicamentos. La sangre que había perdido empeoraba el panorama. Damian era un tipo grande y fuerte como su padre. El triple de alto que Tim, no fue fácil llevarlo hasta la cueva por sí solo.

— Hice todo lo posible, señorito Richard. Solo queda esperar. Un poco de reposo y el cuerpo del joven amo Wayne hará el resto.

Asintiendo, el niño le dedicó una sonrisa al mayordomo mientras un bostezo se le escapaba.

— Señorito Richard, vaya a descansar un poco mientras preparo el almuerzo.

— Ah, no puedo dejar solo a Dami...

El potente ladrido de Titus echado junto a su amo, sacó una sonrisa a Robin.

— Dick —llamó cariñosamente el mayordomo—, por favor.

Luego de depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de su hermano, Dick siguió al anciano escaleras arriba. Confiándole a Titus la guardia.

Al llegar a la sala, un par de sillas rotas junto a unos cuadros destrozados los recibieron. En el suelo, forcejeando con un jarrón que tenía atascado en su cabeza estaba Jason.

— ¡Jay! —rápidamente, Robin ayudó al mayor a liberarse.

Alfred se había puesto a recoger los destrozos, sin muchas ganas de participar en el reencuentro de los hermanos. Él amaba a esos chicos pero no era fan de la conducta que Jason presentaba con la familia últimamente. Además, ya se imaginaba la razón del alboroto.

— ¡Dick, Alfred, están bien! —gritó el adolescente mientras envolvía al acróbata entre sus brazos—. Sé que llego un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aquí. Y ya me encargué de la víbora esa. Creí que los había lastimado.

El sonrojo y la sonrisa alegre de Richard al ver a Jason luego de tanto tiempo, se transformaron en puro desconcierto.

— ¿Qué víbora? Espera... ¿Y Red Robin?

— ¡Lo eché! Bueno... algo así. Le dejé claro que no lo necesitamos. No es de los nuestros Dickie.

Algo hizo click dentro de Dick y con un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, hizo retroceder a Red Hood.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Timmy no se merecía que lo trates así!

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? Drake —haciendo énfasis con desprecio en el apellido—, es un asesino. Un criminal con quien no tienes permitido tratar. Bruce y Damian te lo prohibieron. Y yo te lo repito, no es de los nuestros. No sé que habrá hecho para que le permitieran estar aquí pero no se repetirá.

Pequeñas gotas saladas mojaron las mejillas rojas de Dick. Antes de subir hacia su habitación, el niño le echó una última mirada cargada de rabia a su hermano.

— Le salvó la vida a Dami. Eso hizo. Atendió a mis pedidos, cosa que tú ya no haces.

Inmutable, Alfred observaba la escena. Una mirada compasiva de su parte fue suficiente para que Jason soltara el aire que contenía.

— Al, yo vine porque Damian y Dick me neces-

— Prepararé el almuerzo, joven Jason. El señorito Richard debe descansar un poco y el joven amo Wayne está lo suficientemente sedado para dormir un día entero. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

 **.**

 **.**

El complejo de apartamentos más lujoso de toda Gotham era un lugar seguro y tranquilo para vivir. El penthouse más elegante y alejado del resto, era el favorito de Conner. Cada tanto Superboy se pasaba por allí, esperando encontrar esos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño, y algunas veces, la billetera.

— Llegas tarde, Kon-El —siseó una voz profunda, molesta.

Aterrizando despacio, Conner se acercó al chico que observaba la luna desde el balcón. Desnudo.

— Esas marcas son nuevas, ¿quién fue? Tú no eres de los que uno puede herir fácilmente, Tim.

— Reunión familiar —fue todo lo que salió de esos labios rojizos antes de que se lanzaran contra los de Superboy. Un beso violento. Sujetando con fuerza el cabello del más bajo, el kryptoniano lo apartó de su boca unos centímetros.

— Estás más ansioso de lo habitual. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— Quiero sangre, sangre de toda esa basura de Gotham que se atrevió a tocar a Damibú —mordiendo el cuello del clon, Tim le enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

Asintiendo suavemente, Conner se giró para entrar a la habitación mientras volvían a besarse con muchas más ganas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gotham, Enero 25**

Desde que había vuelto a casa, las energías de Jason se habían ido en tratar de reconciliarse con Dick, sin muchos resultados. El niño no le dirigía la palabra, solo hablaba con Alfred, a veces lo encontraba hablando por celular con quién sabe quién, incluso le hablaba más al estúpido perro de Damian.

Batwoman y él se habían distribuido el trabajo, a veces Robin y Batgirl los acompañaban. La calma había regresado sospechosamente a la ciudad. Damian aún no despertaba y Bruce no daba señales de volver pronto ni de querer comunicarse con ellos.

El timbre de la mansión llamó la atención del adolescente, quien dejó de limpiar su casco para abrir la puerta rogando que la solución a sus problemas estuviera allí. Y al abrirla, se dio cuenta que quizá, así era. Sonrió.

— ¡Hola Jay...! ¿Podemos pasar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Bueno, algunas cosas se aclaran y otras se oscurecen. Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.

No puedo evitar algo de KonTim y JayKara, insinuaciones JayTim también. Hay que ponerle salseo para volverlo interesante.

¿Alguna duda, sugerencia, error? Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones. ¡Saludos!


	5. despertares

.

.

Gotham, Enero 25

Las heridas en el cuerpo de Damian mejoraban rápidamente, Alfred estaba tranquilo con el progreso de su joven amo. Estaba seguro que además de las heridas físicas, el muchacho tenía un enorme cansancio mental desde que Bruce le había dicho que se retiraría.

Mucha presión cayó sobre los hombros del nieto de Ra's. No solo debía esforzarse como siempre en su vida pública de heredero millonario, ahora debería tomar el manto de Batman con todas las responsabilidades, obligaciones y sobre todo, sacrificios que eso conllevaba. Si bien Damian ya había ocupado el lugar de su padre antes, se había visto obligado u orillado a hacerlo, también había suplantado a su padre por decisión propia un par de veces.

La situación esta vez se presentaba diferente porque el mismísimo Bruce le había pedido a su hijo que tomara su lugar de forma permanente pues había decidido retirarse, cosa que solo sabían DemonWing y el viejo mayordomo. Y ninguno creía.

Para Damian, todo era parte de alguna especie de prueba que su padre le estaba poniendo. Alfred se inclinaba más por la idea de que su señor estaba planeando algo a escondidas de todos, quizá algún problema que surgió y del cual no quería hacer partícipes a sus hijos. Dick y Jason, al igual que el resto de la batifamilia, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía realmente.

Lo primero que los oscuros orbes de Damian vieron al abrirse, fueros unos preciosos ojos azules que brillaban con los rayos del sol matutino. Se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, los ventanales dejaban pasar una brisa fresca y postrada sobre una silla de ruedas junto a él, se encontraba Stephanie Brown.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente.

— Brown —murmuró el herido, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. La fémina seguía con atención cada movimiento—. Deja de mirarme así. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Dami? —inquirió la rubia, maniobrando su silla para acercarse al ventanal.

Recordar. Damian recordaba la charla con su padre unos días atrás, la actitud extraña que Richard presentaba últimamente, Jason ignorando sus llamadas. Sabía que Kane había sido herida y que había mantenido una pequeña conversación con Selina Kyle mientras patrullaba en una noche agitada. Recordaba a un grupo de contrabandistas, una lluvia de balas. Y...

— Timothy —como un suspiro, el nombre escapó de sus labios, solo siendo escuchado por sí mismo.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya sabes que hago aquí?

— Imagino que quieres hablar sobre la situación actual de Gotham sin Batman.

— En parte. Necesito saber qué está pasando realmente, no solo con Batman, sino contigo.

La mirada confundida de Damian bastó para que Stephanie volviera hasta su lado. Tomándole suavemente la mano, la chica hizo una mueca de molestia. Estaba preocupada por algo pero para Wayne era obvio que le costaba ponerlo en palabras.

Damian le devolvió el apretón, entrelazando sus manos para darle a entender que podía hablar.

— Yo los vi. La otra noche, cuando esos contrabandistas casi te matan, ¡yo estaba tan desesperada...! Quería pararme de esta maldita silla y ayudarte... Pero entonces —la preocupación en su voz tomó un matiz diferente—. Damian, yo vi cuando Red Robin llegó. No sé por qué, pero él te... te salvó. ¡Y-y...!

— Tranquila, Brown. Tienes que calmart-

Los labios de Stephanie se sentían fríos cuando chocaron contra los del moreno y Damian apenas tuvo tiempo de notarlo antes de apartar a la mujer tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Stephanie?!

— Quería... quería... ¿Él besa mejor?

.

.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir con tu berrinche, Dick?

Richard se detuvo, pero no abandonó la postura. Había aprovechado para hacer unos abdominales antes de ir al trapecio. Jason le observaba, levantando unas pesas un poco más allá.

— No pienses que me voy a morir si no me hablas.

Jason continuó su monólogo y Dick volvió a sus ejercicios sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. No hablaba con Red Hood desde el incidente con Tim. Seguía molesto porque había echado al mercenario sin siquiera saber la razón por la que estaba allí. Además, Jason había sido un verdadero idiota desde que Bruce le dio total consentimiento para vivir con los Titanes. No se reportaba regularmente con sus hermanos, y había roto muchas promesas al niño.

— Créeme, no me afecta en absoluto, Dickie. Si estás haciendo esto por lo de Drake, deberías entender ya, solo hice lo que debía.

— Suficiente calentamiento por hoy —declaró Robin para sí mismo, levantándose de un salto para dirigirse a tomar un poco de agua. Su celular brillaba, un mensaje nuevo que terminó por sacarle una risa.

— ¿Con quién hablas, enano? —la mirada de Jay no se despegó de la enorme sonrisa que su hermano le dedicaba al aparato mientras tecleaba. Y pensar que a él no le dirigía palabra alguna. Un cosquilleo desagradable en su pecho le hizo acercarse al menor para tratar de ver a quien escribía.

— ¿Quién es "Doble R"? —la pregunta salió con más recelo y confusión de lo que Jay hubiera querido.

Sobresaltado, el acróbata se apresuró a guardar su celular. Iba a emprender su camino hacia el trapecio pero de un rápido movimiento, Jason lo puso contra el suelo e inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo. Los colores subieron al rostro del menor y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Red Hood por primera vez desde que discutieron.

Aquello estaba tan mal pero se sentía tan bien. Todd no podía dejar de apreciar los gestos del menor que se revolvía incómodo bajo suyo. Si bien cuando conoció a Dick, Jason no pudo más que sentir lástima por el niño que había perdido a sus padres y terminado en esa casa donde, a pesar de las apariencias, él sabía muy bien que quizá nunca tendría una vida plena, con el tiempo le tomó una especie de cariño.

El pequeño Grayson era un aliento de aire fresco para su podridos pulmones gothamitas. No hubiera querido que el niño se viera envuelto en la vida de vigilante, pero sabía que se había ganado el manto de Robin justamente, cuando él lo dejó para encontrar su propio camino al convertirse en Red Hood con el respaldo y apoyo de su familia adoptiva.

— ¡Jason, quítate! ¡Jason!

Su nombre se oía tan bien al salir de esos finos labios. Esa era una de las razones por las que Jason prefería quedarse en la Torre con los Titanes. Allí tenía libertad para fumar cuantos cigarrillos quisiera sin que nadie le viera mal, pasaba noches enteras en vela cazando criminales o en algún bar donde no importara su minoría de edad, se divertía con sus compañeros pero sobre todo con Supergirl. En la Torre era libre, libre de la tentación que Dick era para él en la mansión. Se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando indebidamente en su hermano, quería hacer (y hacerle) cosas que probablemente Damian y Bruce no aprobarían.

— ¿Jason? —con suavidad, Dick estiró sus manos para atrapar el rostro del mayor entre ellas. Cálido, áspero. Sabía que su hermano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero sus ojos seguían viéndolo fijamente.

— Dick, tú... Tú me-

— ¡Dick, Dick, ¿estás aquí?!

Esa conocida voz chillona fue suficiente para que Jason se alejara del niño, tan rápido que pudo ignorar el vacío en su pecho al hacerlo. Sin mediar palabra, se apresuró a salir de allí recogiendo sus cosas, tropezando con Batgirl en la puerta.

— ¡Dick! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —ajena a la interrupción que provocó, la adolescente se acercó alegremente al joven maravilla quien mantenía la vista fija en la puerta como quien acaba de descubrir un gran secreto—. Dick, ¿estás bien, qué sucedió? Estás todo rojo...

— Ca-calentamiento, Babs.

— Hm. Bien, no tienes que decirme la verdad si no quieres —Robin apenas podía soportar la mirada inquisidora de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Babs? Estaba por ir al trap-

— Ah, sí. Venía a avisarte que tu querido Damian despertó.

.

.


	6. justo a tiempo

.

.

Gotham, Enero 26

Pocas veces en la vida podrías ver a casi todos los miembros de la batifamilia reunidos en la cueva. El ambiente era tenso. Aquella reunión los había tomado por sorpresa. Era justo medianoche, cuando por fin la persona que esperaban llegó junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Confundido, Damian pasó la mirada por los presentes allí. Red Hood, Batwoman, Oracle, Batgirl, Huntress y Robin. Este último se miraba triste, alejado de los otros. Damian no había hablado con el niño desde que despertó, si bien habían tenido una especie de reencuentro emotivo, no habían hablado de ningún tema puntual, mucho menos de los sucesos de aquella noche.

— Repito. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Los vigilantes intercambiaron miradas, antes que Red Hood diera un paso al frente. Jason no igualaba la altura de Damian, era un adolescente bastante alto para sus dieciséis pero el hijo biológico seguía siendo más alto, como su padre.

— Demon, tenemos que hablar sobre la situación que está atravesando Gotham. Sobre Batman. Y sobre una nueva amenaza que empezó a tomar fuerza mientras tú dormías.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro del mayor. No le gustaba en absoluto el haber dormido tanto. Había descuidado a Gotham, a la empresa, a Richard. Imaginaba que el niño la había pasado mal, desde el momento en que aceptó por completo a ese pequeño intruso en su casa, ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Más que con Jason, a quien también había tomado aprecio aunque se resistiera al principio. Timothy nunca tuvo esa oportunidad cuando llegó a la mansión, Damian lo rechazó a pesar de la determinación y admiración que en ese entonces Tim le mostraba.

Su muerte fue una carga el doble de pesada. Su regreso a la vida fue reencontrarse con muchos sentimientos que parecían tan enterrados como el propio Tim.

— ¿Les parece que es momento? Dami acaba de despertar, no deberían atosigarlo así —refunfuñó Dick.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en Damian. Se acercó hasta su hermano y le despeinó el cabello suavemente, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

— Ya descansé suficiente, Richard.

Dick asintió, solemne. Y le cedió el lugar en la silla frente a la gran computadora.

Mirando hacia el resto del equipo, Damian tomó asiento, cruzándose de brazos. Imponente, incluso sentando. No cabía duda que ese era su lugar.

— Me he informado superficialmente sobre la situación de Gotham. El crimen que aumentó en el tiempo que Batman estuvo fuera, bajó niveles sospechosos a partir de esa noche en que fui herido.

Aquello dejó boquiabiertas a Huntress, Batwoman y Batgirl. A pesar de haber despertado hace apenas horas, el moreno no estaba desinformado. Oracle y Red Hood estaban más que acostumbrados a que Damian siempre estuviera al tanto de todo. Y Dick sonreía con orgullo al igual que Alfred, quien venía bajando las escaleras.

— Bien, si lo sabes todo, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el que está cazando a los criminales? —inquirió Jason, con más prepotencia de la necesaria.

Una mueca de verdadera confusión se instaló en el rostro de Damian, lo que desconcertó a los otros.

— Creí que ustedes tenían que ver con el hecho, ya que se encargaron del patrullaje estas noches.

— No hemos hecho nada relevante. Las calles están vacías. Los peces gordos están escondidos o desaparecidos —la voz de Kathy se oía segura de sus palabras.

Damian pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Infinitas posibilidades.

Pero al parecer los demás ya tenían un sospechoso. Y esa reunión estaba lejos de terminar bien.

.

.

Gotham, Enero 28

Los sillones de cuero morado se sentían fríos al contacto con la piel. Ni una partícula de polvo revoloteaba alrededor. Recostada completamente sobre el sillón, Cassie podía observar a través del enorme ventanal la silueta semidesnuda de Tim, apoyado sobre la cornisa del balcón.

— Baja los pies del sillón antes que el jefe te vea —le soltó Conner a la rubia al salir del baño con solo una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura.

— ¿Sabes qué le sucede a Tim? —sin hacer caso a las palabras del clon, la chica mantuvo su posición, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Conner dirigió la vista hacia donde ella miraba. El ocaso bañaba el torso blanquecino de Red Robin, las múltiples cicatrices en su espalda se veían dolorosas. Conner quiso besarlas hasta que desaparecieran.

Tenía ciertas teorías sobre que podría estar pensando su amigo, pero había aprendido a mantener esos pensamientos para sí mismo desde que Tim volvió a la vida. Esperaba que llegara el día en que el ex joven maravilla volviera a ser ese niño parlanchín de vivaces ojos azules que le tendió la mano cuando para todos era solo una sombra de Kal-El.

— Problemas familiares, supongo. Lo de siempre, Cassie.

— Por eso mismo no debimos venir a Gotham. No justo ahora.

No muy convencida, WonderGirl se guardó las palabras al observar que Drake se giraba y caminaba hacia dentro del penthouse. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios sonrosados del muchacho, una de esa sonrisas que Cassie y Conner les dolían de tan falsas que eran.

— Uf, el frío persiste mucho. Conner, no deberías andar por allí todo mojado.

— Qué gracioso. Timmy, aquí el único que podría terminar enfermo eres tú —señaló la rubia. Tim pasó por su lado y le dirigió un mohín de disgusto.

— Gracias por recordarme lo mortalmente humano que soy, Cassie —la chica sonrió y le arrojó una camisa blanca que había estado usando de almohada. Tim se vistió con la prenda y luego palmeó las piernas de la rubia—, y baja tus pies sucios de mi sillón si no quieres que te los corte.

Tim se acercó a la puerta, tomando sus llaves y una chaqueta roja que como casi toda la ropa que usaba, fue regalo de sus amigos. Específicamente de Cassie, quien adoraba comprar ropa y probarla en Drake. Kon-El decía que parecía una niña que jugaba a vestir a su muñeca favorita. WonderGirl pensaba que si pudiera encerraría a Tim en una vitrina que ni siquiera ella pudiera abrir.

— ¿Vas a salir? —aunque la respuesta era obvia, Conner no pudo evitarla.

— Voy por la cena, Kon —respondió Red. Cassie dio un brinco y se puso de pie. Tim negó—, iré solo. Cassie, tú ayuda a Kon a secarse el cabello. No tardo.

— ¿Saldremos esta noche también? —la rubia preguntó con cautela—.Ellos nos están pisando los talones, Tim.

— Lo sé, Cassie. Esperen mi señal.

Superboy y WonderGirl asintieron y observaron con pesar como Tim se marchaba, guardando una pequeña pistola en el interior de su chaqueta. Sabían que Red Robin podía cuidarse solo pero ambos querían demasiado a aquel muchacho como para no preocuparse por él. Lo recuperaron de los brazos de la muerte una vez y nada les aseguraba una segunda.

.

.

R:

Ten cuidado.

Jason, Dami y los demás están buscándote!

RR:

No te preocupes por mí, pajarito.

Tú tendrás problemas cuando sepan que hablas conmigo :'(

R:

No!

Como si ellos se preocuparan por mi opinión...

Ni siquiera Dami quiere oírme...

RR:

¿Damibú está haciéndote sentir mal?

Ah, lo voy a acusar con Talia D:

R:

Conoces a Talia, la mamá de Dami?!

Wah!

RR:

Conozco mucha gente.

En fin, debo irme.

Haz tus tareas, cepillate los dientes y no hagas rabiar a Alfred...

RR:

Ah~

Y patea a Jason de mi parte 3

R:

Jaja, haré lo mejor que pueda!

Adiós, Red!

RR:

Adiós, pajarito~

(*)

.

.

Como pocas veces, las calles de Gotham se encontraban tranquilas. Mucha gente se paseaba por la avenida principal. Dick observaba a todos desde la limusina. Estaba acompañando a sus hermanos mayores a una cena de caridad o algo así le había comentado Alfred mientras le anudaba la corbatita de moño antes de salir.

— Quiero que ambos se comporten, solo estaremos un par de horas. Luego Lucius nos cubrirá —Damian peinaba su oscuro cabello hacia atrás.

Jason continuó con la vista fija en su teléfono y fue el primero en bajar cuando arribaron, su cita le esperaba allí. Hermosa y con un vestido de encaje a juego con el esmoquin de Jay, Dick no pudo devolver la sonrisa que Kara le dirigía. Pensó en aquel día en que Red Hood lo acorraló en el gimnasio y en todo lo que no se dijeron. Dolía.

El niño suspiró decaído y aquello llamó la atención de Damian que estaba por bajar. Alfred compartió una mirada con el heredero mayor antes de dejarlo a solas con el acróbata.

— Perdóname, Richard. He sido muy condescendiente contigo desde que desperté. No tengo justificación. Están pasando muchas cosas y no quiero que te veas más envuelto en todo esto, solo lo necesario. Pero no sé cómo proceder.

— Dami...

— Solo intento hacerlo bien. Ser un buen hermano, por una vez.

Dick podía sentir cada palabra, aunque su expresión no variara, sabía que Damian hablaba en serio. Quizás sin darse cuenta realmente.

— ¡Mira que eres tonto, Damian Wayne! —dándole un fuerte abrazo, el niño sonrió por primera vez en días—, ¡Eres un buen hermano! Siempre me cuidas, me ayudas y has hecho muchos sacrificios por mí... Aunque soy un niño caprichoso.

— Lo eres, sí —sonrió el mayor, acariciándole el cabello.

La culpa viajó desde el estómago de Richard hasta su garganta. Quería contarle tantas cosas a Demon. Tal y como hacía antes de que los problemas comenzaran. Pero no sabía como reaccionaría el mayor. No quería que Dami se enojara pero tampoco quería seguir ocultando el cariño que le tenía a Tim y que crecía cada día más.

— Dami, tú sabes quien te ayudó esa noche, ¿verdad?

— Yo... Sí, Richard. Lo sé. ¿Qué hay con eso?

— ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que llegara en el momento justo...?

El rostro de Damian se tensó y Dick pasó saliva, dubitativo.

— Richard, ¿tú hablaste con... él?

Robin asintió, preparado para todo menos para esa expresión de miedo puro que cruzó el rostro de su hermano una fracción de segundos.

Antes que Damian pudiera hablar, un fuerte estruendo les interrumpió. Habían arrojado algo parecido a una granada de gas por una de las ventanas. Demon se echó para atrás, poniendo a Dick a sus espaldas. El gas empezó a llenar el vehículo. Dirigiéndose a la puerta del piloto, era la única forma de salir pues la parte trasera estaba prácticamente cubierta del humo verde.

—¡Richard, sal del auto, ahora!

Obedeciendo, el niño salió primero. Damian tomó una katana escondida bajo el asiento del copiloto antes de salir también. Pero Dick no se encontraba esperándolo a salvo.

A unos metros de distancia, mientras el niño tosía retorciéndose en el suelo, un enmascarado le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza.

— Suelta el sable o el niño muere aquí mismo —se dejó oír, tan claro y seguro que Damian no dudó en hacer lo que le fue dicho.

— Aquí tengo a Robin y DemonWing, preparen el traslado —anunció el enmascarado por lo que parecía un comunicador en su cuello.

La cabeza de Damian trabajaba a más no poder. Estaban lejos de la fiesta, ni Jason ni Alfred vendrían por ellos. Y si un civil cruzaba por allí terminaría muerto.

— ¿Da-Dami? —el rostro del niño estaba morado.

— Se está ahogando, deja que lo atienda. Si nos quieren vivos, necesito...

— A él no lo queremos vivo... A ti si —soltó divertido y quitó el seguro al arma.

Damian dio un paso al frente y un disparo se oyó. Dick trataba de regularizar su respiración cuando alguien le tomó entre sus brazos. A un lado de ellos, el cuerpo del enmascarado yacía con un agujero en la frente.

— Tranquilo, pajarito. Respira. Vamos. Uno, dos, tres. Así, bien.

Automatizado, Damian acortó la distancia entre ellos. Pasó la mirada desde el cadáver en el suelo, al niño que parecía haberse desmayado pero que había retomado su color natural, hasta llegar a encontrarse de frente con los opacos ojos azules de Tim.

— Timothy...

— Damian...

.

.

N/A: Chan, chan. Me pasé escribiendo. No se suponía que quedara tan largo. En fin.

Me tardé casi una semana en actualizar.

(*): Mensajes de texto que comparten Dick y Tim por teléfono. Espero que se haya entendido.


	7. familia

.

.

Gotham, Enero 28

Los mozos se paseaban por el lugar llevando charolas con copas puntiagudas llenas de distintos alcoholes. Jason los miraba molesto. No podía beber, primero, porque era menor de edad, y segundo, Damian le había pedido que se comportara, no podía sobornar a los mozos por un trago sin terminar en escándalo. Suficiente hablaban de los Wayne desde que su padre adoptivo se había ido, especulando sobre las típicas escapadas de Bruce a islas privadas con despampanantes supermodelos.

Kara a su lado se veía distraída desde que llegaron. Más torpe de lo normal en la dulce chica.

El rostro sereno de la rubia dejó entrever una mueca de dolor.

—Preciosa, ¿te sientes bien?

La fémina negó y Jason la siguió hasta un lugar apartado bajo la mirada de los riquillos chismosos. El adolescente hizo una señal a Alfred que se había mantenido cerca de la enorme puerta, probablemente esperando por Damian y Dick.

—¿Qué sucede, Kara? —preguntó el líder de los Titanes, tomando con suavidad el rostro de la rubia entre las manos.

Jason no soportaba el disimulado rastro de dolor en las facciones de la chica. Quería demasiado a Kara, era su mejor amiga. Ella y los Titanes eran su otra familia. No confiaba en los metahumanos o semidioses ni en alienígenas como los kryptonianos. Pero cuando veía los orbes cielo de Danvers, sentía que podía confiarle su vida misma.

—Jay, hay algo... Algo está haciendo interferencia con mi superoído. Es una frecuencia especial...

—¿Diseñada para kryptonianos?

—S-sí, es muy doloroso para nosotros.

Jason abrazó con fuerza a la súper chica, intentando cubrirle los oídos. Alfred se acercó a ellos con sus abrigos, listo para sacarlos de allí.

—¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Danvers, joven Jason?

—Alguien está lastimando su superoído, parece que quieren debilitarla o-

—No Jay, no es a mí. La frecuencia no tiene la máxima intensidad. Está lejos, por eso solo me duele. Si el aparato que usan estuviera cerca, yo ya estaría fuera de combate.

—No entiendo, preciosa. Si no es contigo, ¿entonces con quién utilizarían esa tecnología?

Apartándose un poco del cálido pecho del adolescente, Kara frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Sabes que no soy la única hija de Krypton con amigos en Gotham, ¿verdad?

—Hablas de Drake...

—... Y Kon-El —finalizó la alienígena, emprendiendo marcha a la salida seguida de Red Hood y el viejo mayordomo.

Al salir y caminar hasta el estacionamiento, el frío les golpeó en el rostro casi tan fuerte como la imagen de la limusina Wayne con un agujero en el parabrisas y un humo verde aflorando desde el interior. Habían estacionado lejos del bullicio y casi no pasaba gente por allí.

—¡Di-Dick! —gritó Red Hood e intentó acercarse al vehículo pero Supergirl se lo impidió al igual que a Alfred.

—Es gas paralizante, pero no detecto a Damian o Dick dentro —afirmó Kara—. Yo me encargo de esto. Jay, ve a buscar a tus hermanos. Yo debo ayudar a Kon-El.

—No. Deshazte del vehículo y búscame luego —pidió Todd, pellizcándole las mejillas a Danvers—, no puedes volar sola en Gotham.

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada de preocupación antes que Jason y Alfred buscaran un taxi mientras Supergirl levantaba la limusina para alejarla volando rápidamente, antes que el gas causara daños a personas inocentes.

.

.

—Aquí reportando la captura de Superboy. Preparen el traslado. Debe ser rápido si lo quieren vivo.

—¿Y WonderGirl?

—Logró escapar muy malherida. ¿Qué procede?

—Déjenla. No hay más tiempo, perdimos comunicación con quien estaba tras DemonWing.

—Entonces hay que retirarnos cuanto antes.

—Debería bastarnos con el clon por ahora. Cambio y fuera.

.

.

Probablemente si alguien le hubiera dicho a Damian que terminaría en la base de operaciones de Red Robin, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Pero allí estaba, dándole primeros auxilios a Richard mientras el mercenario examinaba el cuerpo del enmascarado que los había atacado.

Recordaba ese lugar. Sabía que su padre había confrontado allí a Tim cuando apenas había vuelto de la muerte, hacía casi dos años. Bruce había querido hablar con Drake y las cosas habían terminado con Batman metiendo a Red Robin en Arkham por su propio bien.

—Perdón por el desorden, no venía a este lugar desde que Bruce me hizo esa visita familiar poco amable y me trató de loco.

—Trataste de inmolarte con tal de darle una lección a mi padre —acusó Damian, viendo la espalda de Tim, quien se movía por el lugar.

Dick descansaba sobre una camilla, usaba la chaqueta de Timothy como almohada, el saco de Damian como abrigo extra y una mascarilla conectada a un pequeño tubo de oxígeno que habían podido encontrar entre el desastre de la bodega. Damian permanecía junto al niño. Se hubiera negado a seguir a Timothy pero Demon sabía que Robin necesitaba atención rápida.

Además, Tim era un sospechoso peligroso, por más que no le gustara pensar así de su hermano.

Su hermano Tim. Damian no comprendía el por qué del desagrado que esa denominación le causaba, desde un inicio fue un problema para él. Una parte de sí mismo siempre se negó a considerar a Tim su hermano. Cuando lo conoció, era un intruso, su reemplazo, un niño que lo admiraba y que con su gran inteligencia había descubierto las identidades secretas de Batman y Robin. Y a pesar de eso, nunca le dio una oportunidad de convivir juntos.

Tim era un niño lleno de vida, dulce y cariñoso. Todo lo contrario a lo que Damian le había sido inculcado para ser. Tim tuvo padres amorosos, padres que aún vivían, que estaban en algún lugar lejano, protegidos, aún llorando la muerte de su hijo. Damian tenía una madre que intentaba matarlo en cada oportunidad y un padre que que con la adopción de Richard apenas empezaba a entender el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

Bruce eligió a Tim y Damian lo detestó. Él, el hijo biológico, fue una imposición. Tim era un niño demasiado valiente, Damian un adolescente prepotente y receloso de que alguien ocupara el lugar que él había creado para estar cerca de su padre.

Batman los unió. El manto de Robin los separó.

—Damibú, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes cara de estreñido.

La muerte y siguiente resurrección de Tim se llevaron toda posibilidad de que Damian pudiera considerarlo realmente su hermano, y es que, con qué cara podría, después de todo lo que no hizo por el menor.

—Tt. Cállate, Timothy.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Drake. Era fría, burlesca. Demon la había visto antes, en cada ocasión en la que se cruzó con Red Robin cuando volvió de la tumba.

—Como quieras. Pero tengo información que te podría interesar —su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras se quitaba los guantes que había utilizado para revisar el cadáver junto a él, sin una mancha de sangre, cosa que extrañó al vigilante. Damian frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada—, ¿quieres oír?

—¿Por qué habría de creer en las palabras de un mercenario? Debería llevarte a Arkham ya mismo.

—¡Anda, hazlo! Me queda claro que para ti y papi Bruce, ese es mi lugar —cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Tim caminó hacia ellos, hasta que Demon le cortó el paso con actitud desafiante—. Pero ambos sabemos que perderías algo muy valioso si haces algo en mi contra, Damibú.

—No me interesa la información que puedas darme, Timothy.

Una carcajada resonó, hueca.

—Yo hablaba del pajarito. Dick. Tu precioso hermanito que me adora.

El puño de Damian no llegó a estrellarse contra el rostro de Timothy cuando este ya le había apoyado el revolver en la frente.

—Aléjate de Richard.

—Demasiado tarde. Yo lo quiero. Sería un buen hermano, mejor de lo que tú nunca fuiste.

Ningún argumento tenía contra eso. Richard era un buen hermano. Era lo que Tim fue y Damian nunca valoró. Algo que ambos querían proteger. El legado de Robin que los unía.

Demon retrocedió y Red guardó su arma. El aire se respiraba tenso.

—¿Vas a hablar de una vez?

—¿Vas a escucharme de verdad?

—Solo tienes una oportunidad conmigo, Timothy. No la desperdicies.

Drake compuso una sonrisa como la de antes. Incluso más falsa.

—Ese tipo que intentó secuestrarte-

—Al que mataste a sangre fría —interrumpió con mordacidad Wayne—, a pesar de que sabes que nosotros no matamos.

—Ustedes —señaló el menor, sin darle importancia, continuó—. Como sea, ese tipo ni siquiera era humano. ¿Los zombies tampoco se pueden asesinar, según su código...?

—¿Zombie? ¿De qué mierda estás hablándome, Timothy?

—Mira de cerca, si gustas. Ni una gota de sangre corre por sus venas. Son aparatos construidos a partir de mecanismos biotecnológicos. Máquinas con cuerpos casi humanos y uso de razón limitada.

Desconfiado, Demon se acercó al cadáver y luego de una inspección rápida se dio cuenta que, aunque no entendía todo aquello, era verdad. Era un cuerpo humano por fuera, pero por dentro había circuitos, sin órganos naturales, ni sangre.

—Llevo tiempo detrás de esta organización, por eso volví a Gotham. Mi investigación me trajo hasta aquí.

—Esa noche... Los contrabandistas-

—Eran exactamente como este sujeto. Por eso los malditos no sangraron a pesar de mi lluvia de balas —un mohín aniñado cubrió el rostro del mercenario, disgustado como un niño al que le niegan un dulce.

—¡¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos de esta organización?! —la indignación era mucha para el heredero Wayne—. E-ellos deben tener a BlackBat, por eso no pudimos localizarla...

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si Bruce sabía que...! Oh. No te dijo. Vaya, parece que papi te ha estado ocultando cosas, Damibú.

—¡No es gracioso Timothy!

Entre las carcajadas espeluznantes de Tim y la furia subiendo por el cuerpo de Damian, ninguno se percató de la presencia femenina en la bodega hasta que esta cayó con un ruido seco a sus pies, cubierta de heridas.

—Ti-Tim —logró murmurar Cassie cuando su amigo la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, horrorizado—, ellos llegaron a tu penthouse y-

—No, no. Sh, no te esfuerces más Cassie. Te tengo, todo está bien.

Damian salió de su estupor y alcanzó a Tim la máscara de oxígeno que Dick estaba utilizando, sabía que la rubia la necesitaba más que el niño en estos momentos. Y sin alejarse mucho de ellos para escucharlos, buscó vendas para tratar superficialmente las heridas de WonderGirl.

—Timmy, escúchame, por favor —aún con la mascarilla puesta, Cassie se resistió a callar. Tim juntó su frente con la de ella—, ellos se... se llevaron a Kon-El. Tim... Debes salvarlo, él te espera. Te ama... Te amamos Timmy, ve a casa...

Damian tomó a Dick en brazos y se marchó en silencio. Solo cuando sus pasos se dejaron de oír, Tim se permitió que una pequeña lágrima de frustración resbalara por sus mejillas rojas de ira. Besó a Cassie mientras sentía la vida de su amiga escaparse entre sus manos. La pequeña familia que había armado con Cassie y Conner se había desgarrado.

.

.

—Red Hood, ¿me escuchas? Soy DemonWing. Reúne a todos en la cueva. Robin, Red Robin y yo vamos para allá. Tenemos que hablar. Es hora de que Batman regrese.

.

.


	8. decisiones

.

.

Gotham, Enero 29 (*)

Pasados los primeros minutos de la medianoche, se encontraban los miembros de la batifamilia reunidos nuevamente. La luna llena iluminó la silueta de Supergirl cuando llegó a la mansión y siendo guiada por Alfred, se reunió con su compañero y líder de los Titanes, Red Hood.

Ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo bajo la mirada curiosa de Batgirl. La adolescente sabía de la particular relación entre esos dos, Dick se la había comentado una vez, sin mucha emoción. Ella no había confirmado si eran novios durante una misión que compartió con los Titanes hace tiempo, pero la química era obvia. Comparable a la relación que su mentora Steph mantenía con Damian Wayne.

Una relación estrecha, única. Un amor frustrado por el tiempo y los daños, que había hecho mella en el corazón de Oracle. Babs se preguntaba si algún día Jason y Kara terminarían así.

—Tiempo sin verte, Supergirl —saludó Babs cuando la kryptoniana se acercó a ella, sonriendo suavemente—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No seas indiscreta, Batgirl —reclamó Stephanie, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, con la vista fija en su tablet.

La risilla de Kara alivianó el ambiente general en el lugar.

—No hay problema, Oracle —negó la súper chica y señaló a Jason que conversaba a sus espaldas con Batwoman—. Vine de visita. Pero las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas y decidí quedarme a ayudar.

Babs asintió, sonriendo suspicaz.

—A Batman no le gustan los alienígenas en su ciudad —comentó casualmente Helena, que se había acercado al trío femenino—, ¿tú serías una excepción por ser la novia de su hijo?

—Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte, Huntress —reclamó Jason, que no había perdido pista de la conversación y se puso junto a Kara.

Helena gruñó y mantuvo una mirada desafiante sobre el menor. Kathy se aproximó a ellos de igual manera y los vigilantes presentes terminaron armando un círculo.

—¿No puedes adelantarnos la situación mientras llega DemonWing? —inquirió Brown, que se había mantenido esperando tranquila desde que arribó con su discípula, pero con el pasar de los minutos se había encontrado perdiendo la paciencia.

—Demon no me dio detalles, Oracle —contestó Jay, odiaba no entender lo que pasaba—, solo me dijo que los reúna. Él y Robin vienen en camino...

Supergirl escuchó claramente los latidos del corazón de su amigo alterarse y tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Y Red Robin viene con ellos —completó Todd con fingida diferencia.

—¡¿Lo atraparon?! —la expresión incrédula de Batgirl reflejó los pensamientos internos de las otras vigilantes.

Todd no sabía que contestar. ¿Atraparlo? Damian no parecía estar hablando de una captura. Toda la situación lo incomodaba. Necesitaba explicaciones, un cigarrillo y saber el estado de Dick.

—No lo sé, Batgirl.

Jason procedió a relatar lo ocurrido pocas horas atrás. Desde el aparato afectando el superoído de Kara, hasta como encontraron la limusina repleta de gas paralizante, sin rastros de Damian y Dick.

—Entonces Red Robin atacó a Demon y Robin, falló, escapó, lo persiguieron y finalmente lo atraparon, por eso lo traen aquí —concluyó Huntress al finalizar Jason su relato—, ¿verdad?

—Debe ser eso —apoyó Stephanie, sonriendo—, debemos interrogarlo antes de llevarlo a Arkham para saber qué hizo con los criminales desaparecidos.

A Bárbara no le sonaba bien aquello. No tenían pruebas contra Red Robin, no le sentaba bien culpar a alguien solo por sospechas, su padre no aprobaría eso y ante sus ojos él era el hombre más justo en Gotham.

—Deberíamos esperar a que lleguen para sacar conclusiones —Kathy intervino. Sabía de los rencores personales que algunos tenían contra Drake y no le parecía lugar ni momento para dejarse dominar por ellos—, Demon no pediría que viniéramos todos para un simple interrogatorio.

Danvers se mantenía en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Probablemente se hubiera marchado de regreso a su ciudad, pero había algo allí que le incumbía. Jay pareció notar la incomodidad en la fémina, por lo que le sonrió y acarició el dorso de su mano para distraerla.

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Capturado o no, preguntaremos a Drake por el clon de tu primo.

Como siempre, un par de palabras de Jay fueron suficientes para calmar a la rubia.

Gordon seguía observando al par con curiosidad. Cuando se volvió Batgirl, le tocó trabajar con Jason, el Robin de turno en ese tiempo, aún así nunca habían mantenido una relación cercana. Con Dick era otra historia. A ella le gustaba Dick. A diferencia de su hermano, Grayson era carismático, dulce, fácil de leer. Al ser mayor que él, decidió siempre de protegerlo cuando el niño asumió como Robin. Se volvieron mejores amigos.

La clase de amigos que no se cuentan todo, porque las palabras no son el único medio de comunicación cuando el cariño es tan grande. Y si posees una mente brillante como Babs y un corazón gigante como Dick, mucho menos.

—Jason Todd-Wayne, no entiendo que te ve Dick —murmuró Batgirl para sí misma, consciente de que los mayores estaban enfrascados en una especie de discusión y no podrían oírla.

Olvidando por un instante la presencia de un superoído kryptoniano.

.

.

—No es mi intención contradecirte, oh gran príncipe de Gotham, pero esto no terminará bien. Y lo sabes.

Las ruedas del auto rechinaban contra el pavimento. El vehículo era algo viejo pero funcional, Damian estaba seguro que la cantidad de dinero que dejó en el lugar de donde Red Robin lo tomó prestado bastaría para que su dueño comprara uno mucho mejor.

Dick aún dormía, en el asiento de atrás, mientras el hijo mayor manejaba a todo lo que el pobre motor daba. A su lado, de copiloto, Tim Drake no cerraba la boca, tentándole la paciencia.

—Debiste dejarme robar un mejor auto.

Demon sabía que Timothy adoraba parlotear de más. Era de los pocos rasgos que el joven no había perdido de su anterior vida.

—¿Escuchas eso? ¡Flash se ríe de nosotros! —refunfuñó Red mientras toqueteaba los botones de la radio y le hacía muecas al espejo retrovisor—, ¿crees que llegaremos para desayunar? ¡Amo las galletas dulces de Alfred-!

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una jodida vez?! ¡Me irritas!

Drake le pellizcó el brazo, Damian se distrajo, volanteó y se llevó por delante un pequeño contenedor de basura.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, hay un niño presente.

—¡No es que tú seas mejor ejemplo! —señaló—. Y yo hablo como se me da la puta gana.

—Lo sé, por eso nadie quiere hablar contigo —la voz del mercenario se oyó indiferente—, excepto yo. Siempre encontré fascinantemente dolorosa esa sinceridad tuya.

Ni el aire ni la calefacción del auto funcionaban, pero el interior del vehículo se sentía tenso y frío de repente. Ambos adultos respiraron profundo.

—Debería haberme quedado con ellos —soltó Tim, ganándose una mirada fugaz del piloto—, debería haberme quedado con Cassie y Kon-El.

—Tu amiga amazona estará bien, Leslie la cuidará —no sabía si el otro lo estaba escuchando pero no podía callarse aquello—, y si no hubieras salido, ellos te habrían capturado como al clon si no te asesinaban. Y también a nosotros.

Habían dejado a WonderGirl con Leslie. La doctora les aseguró que la rubia estaría bien, Damian confiaba en ella y Tim sabía que la señora le temía lo suficiente a la reputación de Red Robin para no intentar nada raro.

Aún así deseó quedarse junto a su amiga, asegurarse que nadie le arrebataría otro ser querido. Pero si Cassie despertaba y no veía a Conner con ellos, jamás se lo perdonaría.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, la tensión en el ambiente bajó poco a poco pero aún era palpable la incomodidad entre los mayores.

—Cassie no es una amazona y el clon se llama Conner, Kon-El. Y me necesita, por eso estoy aquí, Damibú. No te confundas, no es una visita de hermanos.

—Entiendo, Timothy. Pero si vamos a colaborar, has de seguir las reglas.

.

.

Titus reposaba junto a la computadora en la cueva. Alfred lo había alimentado y Babs lo había acariciado hasta hace unos minutos. Fue el estruendoso ladrido del gran danes lo que alertó a los vigilantes la llegada de quienes esperaban.

Ni siquiera la actitud serena de Damian pudo mantener a raya la histeria que se desató entre los presentes al ver a Dick inconsciente entre los brazos del hijo mayor. Jason fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos, con la vista fija en el niño.

—Está bien. Leslie ya lo revisó, debemos despertarlo —aclaró Dami, sintiendo la preocupación emanar de Jay—, mantén la calma, Red Hood.

El adolescente respiró hondo y asintió, dejando que Demon pasara por su lado hasta la silla frente a la computadora. Con cuidado, sentó al niño allí, sacudiéndolo insistentemente.

—Arriba Robin, tenemos trabajo.

Tim se había mantenido alejado, siendo observado por los presentes. Sentía que cualquier paso en falso podría terminar en problemas para él y no estaba dispuesto a ser encerrado sin salvar a Kon-El primero.

Dick comenzaba a despertar cuando Alfred le acercó agua azucarada y Batgirl se mantuvo cerca del niño por petición de Demon.

El mayor debía poner orden antes que alguien atacara a Drake.

—Red Robin, acércate —pidió con voz firme. El mencionado hizo lo pedido, oyendo los gruñidos que Todd le dedicó. Una vez que Tim estuvo a su lado, Damian le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro y joven se tensó al toque—. Haremos esto rápido. Accedí a que Red Robin trabajara con nosotros en el caso de los criminales desaparecidos.

Los reclamos y quejas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Nos estás jodiendo, Damian?! —Stephanie se posicionó frente a Tim, señalándolo—, ¿como vamos a trabajar con un criminal, un prófugo de Arkham? Es un mercenario, un asesino.

—Oracle tiene razón, Demon. Este chiquillo es un sospechoso peligroso —apoyó Helena—. Batman no permitiría esto.

Un silencio mortal cruzó la sala, siendo interrumpido solamente por los pasos nerviosos de Dick al acercarse a su hermano mayor. El niño no creía lo que veía, ni en sus más locos sueños esperó ver a sus tres antecesores juntos.

Quizá estaba alucinando, cerca de la muerte.

—¡Por Batman! —exclamó el niño, asombrado. Tim rió y le guiñó un ojo, Jason le dedicó una mirada de advertencia mientras que Damian suspiró frustrado—, ¡pellízquenme, que estoy soñando!

—No lo estás, Richard —con su tono severo, Demon hizo desistir al mercenario que estaba a punto de pellizcar al menor—. Explicaré como llegamos a esta situación pero primero todos deben comprometerse a colaborar con Red Robin, si quieren ser parte del caso. De lo contrario, no tienen permitido intervenir en las investigaciones.

Disgustada, Steph giró bruscamente su silla y se dirigió a Bárbara.

—Vamos, Batgirl —la pelirroja intercambió una mirada de disculpas con los presentes y siguió a su mentora—. Cuando Batman regrese y necesiten mi ayuda, búscame DemonWing.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Oracle, Huntress se dispuso a marcharse. Kathy iba a seguirlas cuando un batarang voló entre las cuatro vigilantes e hizo que detuvieran su marcha. Todos miraron hacia Damian, quien mantenía el gesto serio, orgulloso por su tiro perfecto, pero no era momento de presumir.

—Denme una respuesta verbal, definitiva.

—De todas formas, ¿quién te puso a cargo, Damian? —Jay sonaba tan odioso, que hasta Kara lo notó—. Batman es la mayor autoridad en esta ciudad.

—Exacto, Jason —admitió el mayor. Una pizca de duda se reflejó en sus ojos, que buscaron ayuda en las brillantes orbes celestes de Dick, el niño no entendía nada, y aún así le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo—. Y a partir de ahora, yo, Damian Bruce Wayne, seré Batman.

Nadie dijo nada. La incredulidad pintada en el rostro de las mujeres presentes. La confusión consumiendo a Dick y Jason. Alfred se mantuvo impasible y Tim sonrió interesado en el tema.

—Así que finalmente has decidido por el sí, hijo.

Automáticamente, hasta Titus dirigió la mirada hacia Bruce que venía bajando las escaleras a paso lento.

—Ya escucharon todos. A partir de ahora, Damian tomará mi lugar como Batman. Y yo me retiraré voluntariamente.

.

.

N/A: Este cap tuvo 2.000 palabras, es el mas largo hasta ahora, ¡y tuve que cortar partes! xD

(*): Espero que se entendiera que en la historia pasaron pocas horas entre la comunicación de Jay y Dami, y la reunión, pero como pasó de la medianoche, se considera otro día.


	9. reunión improvisada

.

.

Gotham, Enero 29

Dick fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo rápidamente hacia los brazos de Bruce que se abrieron para recibirlo con un fuerte apretón. El niño había extrañado mucho a su padre adoptivo, aunque contara con la presencia de Al, Dami, Jay o Babs, incluso ahora Tim, aquel hombre seguía siendo un pilar importante en su vida. Los abrazos de Bruce a veces eran incómodos o torpes, pero siempre estaban llenos de calidez y sinceridad.

Aquella acción del acróbata logró aligerar el ambiente cargado de emociones confusas. Mientras que Jay y Dami se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado, Tim retrocedió un par de pasos, haciendo muecas disgustado. Las mujeres presentes se mantuvieron cerca pero en silencio, incluyendo Kara. Alfred solo sonreía disimuladamente.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Bruce? —el adorable mohín del niño acompañó su dulce voz, aunque su expresión denotara una emoción mal disimulada.

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, B?! —reclamó Jay, dando por finalizado el encuentro emotivo—, ¡¿y cómo que te vas a retirar?! ¡Estás-

—Creo que si esperan y lo dejaran hablar nos daría la explicación que nos debe —aseguró Dami, apretando los hombros de los menores suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos cansados que Bruce poseía—, ¿no es así, padre?

Asintiendo, el hombre mayor se abrió paso entre sus hijos y se posicionó frente a la gran computadora, invitando al resto con un ademán para que se acercaran.

Las heroínas no tardaron en acercarse, manteniendo la seriedad, y confusión en el caso de Batgirl. Todd y Damian también siguieron la orden, solo Robin se había tardado un par de segundos, pues no sabía si acercarse a Red, quien se mantenía alejado, finalmente el niño optó por no molestarlo.

—Bien, sé que les debo una disculpa —comenzó el mayor de los Wayne, intercalando miradas con Dami, Dick y Jay—, no debí irme así, pero tuve que hacerlo y la razón es mucho más importante que hablar sobre mi retiro. Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, una organización ha estado desapareciendo personas de manera silenciosa, al principio solo eran criminales que probablemente nadie notaría en falta, pero luego empezaron a llevarse metahumanos.

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios rosados de Supergirl a quien Jason no tardó en aproximarse y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Tranquila, preciosa —murmuró suavemente Hood—. Prosigue, B.

—Hasta ese momento, nadie se había involucrado en el asunto, pero uno de los metahumanos que se llevaron, pudo contactarse con BlackBat antes de desaparecer, a su vez, ella me pasó esta información antes de desaparecer también —un gruñido se oyó, proveniente de Oracle. La frustración cayó sobre los hombros de todos los vigilantes—. Tan urgente es el caso, que me vi en la necesidad de recopilar más información-

—¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡El caso es importante pero Cassandra...! —la voz de Stephanie se quebró. La rubia tomó sus cabellos con frustración—. Yo- Cass... es mi responsabilidad, es mi-

—Brown, estoy seguro de que mi padre tiene sus razones —cortó Demon.

—Cassandra pidió que tuviera especial cuidado, debía mantener el caso lo más aislado posible. Yo no podía arriesgar a nadie más.

La risa hueca de Tim hizo eco y todos voltearon hacia él.

—¿Ah? —calló el mercenario, al verse acribillado por miradas, algunas curiosas, en su mayoría molestas—, ¿hablabas en serio? Vaya, esperaba que a estas alturas ya entendieras que esto de mantener gente a salvo no es precisamente lo tuyo.

—Habló el mayor asesino presente —rechistó Jason.

En respuesta a las palabras de Drake e interrumpiendo a Todd, Bruce sonrió, agregando:

—Me alegra verte aquí, Tim.

El nombrado solo refunfuñó, sacando la lengua en gesto infantil.

—Como les decía —prosiguió, insertando un pendrive en uno de los puertos—, me vi en la necesidad de buscar más información. Al principio lo hice desde aquí, pero al ir avanzando en mi búsqueda, terminé tomando la decisión de ir más allá, directo al problema y para eso tuve que abandonar mi puesto en Gotham varias veces en pequeñas escapadas que nadie notó... Hasta que me crucé con un grupo de, ejem, antihéroes que iban detrás de la misma organización.

Esta vez, solo Damian volteó la mirada hacia Tim, que chasqueaba la lengua y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Los restos de sangre seca en su ropa y manos le daban un toque espeluznante acentuado con su sonrisa.

—Aclaro que yo soy un mercenario bien pagado, son Wondergirl y Superboy los que sienten el llamado de la justicia y por alguna razón creen que siguiéndome ayudan al mundo.

—¿Te siguen, incluso sabiendo la basura que eres? Malditos ilusos. Deberían estar en Arkham, los tres-

—¡Jason, ¿quieres dejar de ser un maldito idiota y cerrar la boca?! —alterado, Dick alzó la voz siendo observado por todos.

—Richard, creo que deberías retirarte a tu cuarto. Has pasado por mucho estrés en muy poco tiempo —sugirió Damian, ganándose una mirada cargada de molestia por parte del menor.

—No me iré hasta que Bruce termine de hablar. Esperaré —tajante, el niño decidió.

—¡Ay, adoro a este pajarito!

—Voy a terminar esto brevemente antes que las cosas se salgan de control en esta reunión improvisada —retomó Bruce, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. Luego de mi encuentro con Red Robin y su equipo, pude recaudar la información que me faltaba y pude dar con la localización aproximada de la base del enemigo. Están aquí, en Gotham. Y nosotros debemos movernos rápido.

—Sí, debem-

—Alto, Oracle. Luego de los ataques de esta noche, debo... debemos reorganizarnos. Armar un plan —el resoplido de hastío que soltó la rubia le dejó en claro a Bruce que saltaría a la acción sin una buena razón para esperar—, ¿o quieres arriesgar la vida de Cassandra y todos los metahumanos que tienen apresados?

—¡No, pero tampoco puedo solo esperar y-

—Por amor a las tortugas ninjas, que alguien calme a la lisiada.

Rápidamente Damian se interpuso entre Tim y la flecha que Huntress le había lanzado.

—Stephanie, por favor, retírense. Las mantendremos informadas, te doy mi palabra —pidió el moreno, y vio marchar a Oracle junto a Batgirl y Huntress.

Grayson tironeó de la ropa al mercenario y lo instó a seguirlo escaleras arriba, murmurando algo sobre no ser grosero con las damas y comer algunas galletitas. Jason iba a seguirlos pero la mirada suplicante de Kara lo obligó a concentrar toda su atención en ella y terminaron saliendo a tomar aire en los jardines de la mansión.

—Con su permiso amo Bruce, prepararé una habitación para el joven Timothy y otra para la señorita Danvers —dicho esto, el mayordomo se retiró, dejando solos en la cueva a padre e hijo.

La tensión acumulada en todo su cuerpo provocó a Damian llevar ambas manos a su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás. Dio pasos rápidos hacia la escalera, se detuvo y chasqueando los dedos llamó a Titus. Bruce mantenía la vista fija sobre el primer Robin, examinando con cuidado sus rasgos, sus acciones, casi leyendo sus pensamientos abarrotados en palabras que sabía, su hijo moría por decir pero callaba al no saber expresarlas.

Y aquello era probablemente su culpa, solo suya.

—Quiero creer que sé lo que hago, Damian. Ya hablaremos tú y yo, pero ahora, debes vigilar a Red Robin.

El joven asintió como respuesta, se mordió la lengua y siguió a su perro hacia la mansión, repitiéndose mentalmente que no era el mejor momento para dejar salir el remolino de dudas que se agolpaba en su interior.

.

.


	10. amargo

.

.

Gotham, Enero 29

Los cálidos rayos del sol golpearon en sus ojos al abrirlos y como si de una batería recién cargada se tratara, Kara se sintió como nueva. El molesto pitido en sus oídos había cesado, el cansancio mental y el debilitamiento físico que había sufrido por culpa de ese aparato infernal en la fiesta parecía haber desaparecido por completo de su organismo.

La mansión se mantenía silenciosa cuando los pasos de la rubia resonaron al bajar la escalera hacia la cocina, Jason la esperaba allí, desayunando una simple taza de café que, ella sabía, estaría amargo.

—Siempre te olvidas de endulzar el café —regañó la kryptoniana, tomando asiento junto al adolescente—, ¿quieres que lo haga por ti?

La mirada somnolienta que su líder le dirigió, provocó que una carcajada escapara de la mujer. Jason sonrió, con un poco más de ánimo del que realmente tenía en ese momento y asintió, enfocando toda su atención en como ella procedía a colocar los pequeños cubos de azúcar en su café.

—¿Quieres desayunar, preciosa? —un sorbo de la bebida le bastó a Todd para sentir sus papilas gustativas bailar con tanta dulzura, justo como la que desprendía la mirada azulina de Supergirl—. Alfred puede prepararte lo que sea.

Pensativa, la rubia iba a dar una respuesta cuando una tercera voz interrumpió en la conversación.

—Déjame recomendarte los waffles de chocolate, Alfred prepara los mejores del mundo. Y eso puedo jurarlo —una sonrisa ladina se apoderó del rostro de Tim mientras hablaba y tomaba asiento lo más lejos posible de la pareja. Una taza de chocolate humeante en sus manos y solo unos bóxer rojos cubriendo la parte inferior de su pálido cuerpo, resaltando cada una de sus cicatrices y marcas que parecían fuego en su piel—, te lo aseguro, rubia, Alfred prepara los mejores desayunos. ¿Verdad, Jay-Jay?

—Cállate, Drake. No quiero que le dirijas la palabra a Kara o te borraré esa sonrisa a golpes.

Sin inmutarse por las amenazas que su sucesor le seguía largando, el mercenario dio un par de sorbos a su bebida en completo silencio y sin apartar sus orbes oscuras de las acciones de la mujer kryptoniana.

Kara se mantenía callada, tratando de amansar las emociones negativas de Jason por medio de suaves caricias en sus manos. La vista fija del mercenario comenzaba a inquietarla, aún sin conocer mucho sobre aquel individuo no podía más que desconcertarle su presencia. Después de todo, solo Timothy era capaz de liberar esas reacciones violentas y casi infantiles en su querido líder, además de que lo consideraba una mala influencia para Kon-El al terminar su primo siendo arrastrado a las consecuencias que los actos de Red Robin tenían. Era encantador. Era oscuro y a Kara esa oscuridad le causaba tanto atracción como repulsión.

—Tt, ¿quieren hacer silencio? Richard tiene el sueño ligero.

El cabello prolijamente peinado le daba un aire de seriedad al heredero Wayne, un aire demasiado similar al de su padre. Si Kara nunca hubiera oído la historia del joven por medio de Jason, juraría que Damian era un clon de Bruce pero con la piel tostada.

—Hmm —disgustado, Todd se mordió la lengua y procedió a seguir su desayuno.

—¿El pajarito no irá a clases, Damibú? Te has vuelto blando, eh. Siempre me reprochabas cuando yo era Robin y faltaba a clases luego de una noche agitada —echando su cabello hacia atrás, Timothy enderezó la espalda, imitando el gesto serio de Damian con cierta exageración— , "eres un debilucho, Drake", siempre me decías eso.

Kara quiso reír, Jason gruñó, Damian continuó sirviéndose el café como si nada.

Y Tim casi se sintió una persona normal.

.

.

R:

Te digo que Tim no es tan mal tipo, solo es raro...

BG:

Es un jodido zombie mercenario, está loco.

R:

Babs, por favor, dale una oportunidad.

BG:

¡Se burló de la discapacidad de Steph!

R:

...

Tiene un humor peculiar.

BG:

No te entiendo, Dick. ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? Sabes que es un asesino a sueldo. Intentó matar a tu padre adoptivo, a Damian, ¡casi mata a Jason!

R:

Lo recuerdo. Y ha de pagar por sus crímenes. Pero también ha sufrido mucho, necesita ayuda, Babs. Nosotros ayudamos personas.

BG:

¿Y si no puedes salvarlo, Dick? ¿Y si su oscuridad es demasiado grande?

R:

...

*Robin se ha desconectado*

.

.

—Amo Bruce, ¿desea desayunar algo?

El sonido de las teclas al ser oprimidas con gran fuerza resonaba en cada rincón de la cueva. Alfred observaba a su señor trabajar.

—No, Al, estoy bien así.

El inmutable gesto del mayordomo no dejaba entrever el cansancio y la creciente impaciencia que sentía al ver como todos en aquella casa empezaban a descuidarse de tal manera.

—Alfred, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá arriba?

—Tranquilas, amo Bruce. El joven amo Damian mantiene a todos bajo control.

—¿Y la... novia de Jason? —preguntó con cierta duda, sin tener real idea de la relación que su hijo llevaba con la mujer, la amarga verdad le llenó la boca: no sabía nada de la vida de sus hijos.

Asintiendo, Alfred se hizo a un lado cuando el otro hombre se puso de pie.

—La señorita Danvers se encuentra mejor, usted conoce mucho sobre fisiología kryptoniana, señor. Y desconozco si el joven Jason mantiene una relación sentimental con ella, al menos oficialmente.

—Gracias, Alfred. Dile a Damian que lo veo en la empresa más tarde. Debo asegurarme que ningún otro hijo de Krypton venga a interferir en mi ciudad.

—Envíele saludos al señor Kent de mi parte.

.

.

Supergirl se encontraba acariciando a Titus cuando Tim se sentó a su lado. El enorme patio estaba en completo silencio y el sol del mediodía seguía sin calentar lo suficiente. En otro momento la chica se hubiera apartado del mercenario rápidamente, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Quizá la misma razón por la que él estaba allí, luciendo tan inofensivo y, por suerte, vestido con algo más que solo ropa interior.

El viejo can gruñó unos segundos al recién llegado, hasta que Drake le tendió la mano, reconociendo su olor el animal bajó las orejas y se echó nuevamente a los pies de la rubia.

—Tenía fobia a los perros cuando era niño. Titus era una bestia enorme, la primera vez que lo vi el día que llegué a la mansión, pensé que iba a comerme. Pero resultó ser muy cariñoso detrás de toda esa apariencia intimidante —relató el menor, Kara le escuchaba atenta y miraba su expresión fugazmente, sin notar atisbo de melancolía o cualquier otro sentimiento—, luego Damian me dejó claro que era su perro, solo suyo y no lo compartiría conmigo nunca. Como a su padre, como a Alfred... y el manto de Robin.

Un viento tan frío como las palabras dichas calaron los huesos de la súper chica. La voz de Tim se había ido volviendo monótona.

—Damian siempre comparte todo con Jay y Dick, me cuesta imaginarlo de otra forma.

—Es normal, ellos son sus hermanos. Yo nunca lo fui —una mueca cubrió el rostro del chico y ella se cuestionó si había metido la pata con su comentario. En cuestión de segundos Tim recompuso una sonrisa burlona, desconcertando aún más a su interlocutora—. ¿Dónde está Jay-Jay? ¡Creí que ustedes no se separaban nunca!

—Recibió una llamada de los Titanes.

—Oh, el amado líder. Espero que no piense pedirles ayuda, sabes, Bruce no es de los que ame tener metahumanos revoloteando en sus asuntos.

—Ya me lo habían dicho.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, tan iguales, tan diferentes. Los mares claros de Kara brillaban, reflejando los rayos del sol y su carácter fuerte pero amable se podía ver a través de ellos. Timothy poseía orbes azul eléctrico, adornados por largas pestañas, la mirada de una tormentas perfecta que no reflejaba nada más que su propia obscuridad, absorbente, embriagante.

—¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Kara Zor-El? No es por Kon-El. Ni a ti ni a Kal-El les importa mi amigo.

El gesto de la chica se endureció, no tardó en ponerse de pie y Tim la enfrentó entonces, sin retroceder un paso aún sintiendo la energía emanar del cuerpo femenino.

—Conner me importa. Es mi familia igual que Clark

—¡Já —una carcajada se dejó oír, mientras Drake señalaba a la mujer acusatoriamente—, ¿tu familia?! Cassie y yo somos la única familia que Conner ha conocido. Cuando ustedes le permitieron vivir pero le dieron la espalda, rompieron ese corazón tan grande que él tiene.

—¡Tú lo echaste a perder! ¡Lo corrompiste!

—El pobre se aferró a mí. Lo salvé —sonriendo, el pelinegro dio un paso al frente, haciendo retroceder a la rubia— , lo salvé de volverse un completo villano rencoroso de la humanidad gracias a ustedes.

Kara quiso gritar y refutarle. Necesitaba callarlo y calmar el amargo sentimiento de saber que él no estaba tan equivocado. Repetirle que ella estaba ahí para salvar a Conner porque era su familia, no solo por el sentimiento de culpa que albergaba desde que entendió el error que había cometido con Clark al darle la espalda al clon. Repetirle las cosas hasta que alguno de los dos se lo creyera.

—Aún estás a tiempo de limpiar esa mancha en tu alma —aseguró el mercenario, tomando con suavidad las manos de la mujer, su tono de voz disminuyendo hasta ser simples susurros solo escuchados por los superoídos de ésta—, pero no te atrevas a interferir en mi camino. Voy a salvar a Kon-El cueste lo que cueste y si por alguna razón lo arruinas, te mataré.

Titus lanzó fuertes ladridos, pero ninguno se movió. Los pasos se detuvieron junto a ellos, solo entonces Tim se apartó de la rubia, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió Damian, haciendo callar a su mascota con un simple gesto.

Componiendo una sonrisa tirante, la mujer encaró al heredero.

—Tim me contaba sobre la horrible infancia que lo hiciste vivir aquí. Gracias por no hacer lo mismo con mi Jay.

Y sin más palabras, Supergirl se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a un confundido Damian y a un muy risueño Tim.

—Richard y yo vamos a entrar e insiste en que nos acompañes —murmuró el mayor luego de unos segundos de ser observado intensamente por su antiguo sucesor.

—Ow, ¡qué considerado, Damibú! Pero tengo una condición para acceder a tu petición.

Demon suspiró molesto. Ni siquiera era su petición, era de Dick. Pero su padre le había encargado vigilar al mercenario, no tenía más opción.

—¿Qué condición?

—¡Deja que me tome una selfie con Scooby-Doo primero! —pidió alegre, señalando al perro que movía la cola sin importar el gesto de fastidio que su dueño dejó ver antes de entrar en la casa.

.

.

Cada extremidad de su cuerpo gritaba piedad pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna. En la oscuridad de su celda, los lamentos de los demás prisioneros eran el eco constante que lo mantenía despierto. Las múltiples cadenas bañadas en kryptonita le robaban la conciencia de vez en cuando, pero la esperanza estaba allí, latente como su corazón que parecía sonar más despacio cada hora que pasaba. Nadie se le acercaba pero podía oírlos a todos. A los malos que deseaba aplastar con sus propias manos, a los buenos que necesitaba liberar pronto.

Y a los que morían les pedía perdón... solo perdón.

—Tim, apresúrate, por favor —susurró antes de caer inconsciente otra vez.

.

.


	11. entretiempo

.

.

Gotham, Enero 29

Los muros de la sala de entrenamiento de Damian estaban repletos con todo tipo de armamento . El niño amaba aquellas cosas, tan peligrosas, tan antiguas, tan preciadas para su hermano mayor que no permitía a nadie tocarlas. Ni siquiera Alfred tenía permiso de limpiarlas. Pocas veces Robin había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Damian entrenar con brillantes katanas, ensimismado en lo que parecía un baile mortal de movimientos certeros y llenos de una elegancia envidiable.

— ¿Aquí es donde Damibú guarda sus juguetes de ninja? —la pregunta cantarina logró sacar al acróbata de sus pensamientos, su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento había llegado y se encontraba jugueteando con una daga como si nada.

—¡No, Tim, deja ese cuchillo! ¡Damian va a enojarse! —chilló alarmado el menor, apresurándose hasta el recién llegado.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al rostro consternado del niño, el mercenario siguió inspeccionando el arma entre sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban ligeramente, una emoción que nacía en su pecho le provocó una sonrisa sincera.

—Esto no es un cuchillo, Dickie, es una jambia —corrigió el mayor, riendo. Robin lo observó sin entender—, es un tipo de daga árabe... Aunque jamás había visto una así, incrustada de joyas tan preciosas.

Antes que Red Robin pudiera desenfundar por completo la daga, ésta le fue arrebatada de las manos por Damian. Un hipido cargado de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Dick mientras las miradas desafiantes de los mayores presentes se enfrentaban.

—La hoja tiene doce centímetros de largo, está hecha de plata —murmuró Damian con una calma que confundió por completo al niño que ya se esperaba todo un sermón sobre el respeto por las cosas ajenas—, el mango es de oro y está incrustado de rubíes y esmeraldas. Es una daga única, hecha especialmente para mí, un regalo enviado por mi abuelo cuando cumplí catorce años.

—Creí que ya habías cortado comunicación con Ra's en ese tiempo —la sonrisa ladina se acentuó en el rostro de Tim.

Damian no contestó, consciente de que su antiguo sucesor entendía bien que por más deterioradas que estuvieran las relaciones con Ra's al Ghul, uno nunca escapaba por completo de cualquier influencia que el líder de la Liga de Asesinos pudiera tener.

—Uh, ¿está todo bien? —aventuró el niño ante el silencio formado por los mayores.

Colocando la daga en su lugar, Damian asintió y Grayson suspiró aliviado a la vez que Tim reía burlón.

—Ahora sí, Richard, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento. Luego de anoche, debemos concentrarnos en tus puntos débiles y-

—Disculpa, Damian pero... Nos falta Jason. ¿No lo invitaste a él también?

—Lo hice, Richard, pero Jason tenía... asuntos que arreglar y partió junto a Supergirl.

Una mueca de desilusión cubrió el rostro del niño, fue cuestión de segundos, los suficientes para que los mayores pudieran notar el malestar en Dick. Restándole importancia, el joven maravilla sacudió los hombros y compuso su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Está bien, empecemos chicos! ¡Les enseñaré qué se siente que alguien menor les patee el maldito trasero!

—¡Damibú, ¿cómo permites ese lenguaje ordinario en el niño?!

—Tt.

.

.

Las callejuelas de Gotham se encontraban tranquilas en comparación con las transitadas calles céntricas. Jason había nacido y se había criado en aquel lugar antes de llegar a la mansión. Nunca dejó de considerarse una simple rata más de aquel lugar, como aquellos pobres vagabundos que dormían apilados sobre un montón de cartones mohosos, pero en ese instante, manejando una Harley Davidson que gritaba último modelo con sus llantas brillantes y acompañado por una rubia despampanante, Jason se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perdido.

Como una rata en el basurero equivocado.

—Jay, sabes que amo nuestros paseos pero... esto no es un paseo. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, huimos de tus hermanos o algo así?

Escapar... Todd sabía que haber salido de la mansión de aquella forma no era más que una simple excusa. Necesitaba salir, alejarse de esa realidad bizarra en la que Timothy Drake era recibido con tanta tranquilidad. Como si a nadie le importara que fuera un mercenario, un desquiciado. Como si todos ignoraran que hace un tiempo trató de matarlo, casi con éxito.

—¿Jay?

Bruce había permitido que ese asesino los ayudara y a Jason le importaba una mierda lo mucho o poco que su ayuda les serviría, su padre adoptivo no debía permitir tal cercanía entre ellos. Entre Timothy y Richard, entre Timothy y Damian. Como si Drake solo hubiera vuelto de unas vacaciones muy largas, listo para ocupar nuevamente su lugar en la familia Wayne, ese lugar que Jason se había ganado con esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

¿Pero no había sido Jason quien usurpó el lugar de Tim cuando este murió?

—¡Jason, ¿estás escuchándome?!

Lo habían alimentado, vestido y entrenado para ocupar un vacío en el alma de la familia. Se había ganado su lugar y lo mantendría a como diera lugar.

—Sujétate, bonita. Iremos a ver a las Aves de Presa.

.

.

Tendido sobre el suelo acolchonado, Dick intentaba recuperar el aliento. Bañado en sudor, su rostro enrojecido le daba un aspecto lamentable. De pie frente a él, Damian lo observaba con aburrimiento y la burla brillaba en los ojos opacos de Tim. Sin rastro de cansancio o agitación alguna en ambos adultos, el menor se preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento habían recibido ellos para que ni con sus mejores movimientos los hubiera hecho sudar.

—Vamos Richard, ¿no ibas a patearnos el tra-

Un pellizco por parte de Red fue suficiente para callar las palabras del primer Robin.

—Lo que Damibú quiere decirte, Dickie, es que puedes hacerlo mejor. Estoy seguro de que papi Bruce te entrenó para más que esto.

Dando un último y largo suspiro profundo, el acróbata se puso de pie, asintiendo. Su cabello húmedo fue sujetado por los finos dedos de Drake y peinado cariñosamente hacia atrás. Dick pensó en agradecerlo el gesto cuando los brazos del mercenario se encerraron sobre su cuello y espalda en una llave certera que lo llevó de regreso al piso con un peso extra aprisionándolo dolorosamente.

La mirada penetrante de Damian le confirmó su error y lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo.

—Te lo hemos repetido muchas veces, Richard, nunca debes bajar la guardia. No confíes-

—"Ni en tu sombra", lo sé, Damian, lo sé.

La risilla burlona de Tim provocó un mohín de disgusto bastante adorable en el menor. Una seña por parte del heredero Wayne fue suficiente para que lo liberaran pero el pequeño Grayson se mantuvo en el suelo hasta que las manos frías de su risueño contrincante lo obligaron a ponerse de pie.

—Ve a darte un baño, Richard... Alfred no te dejará almorzar si hueles a pescado.

Refunfuñando, Robin abandonó la habitación bajo las miradas de los mayores.

Damian suspiró, emprendiendo marcha hacia la salida cuando el filo de una katana le rozó la nuca. La adrenalina subió tan rápido por su cuerpo que su respiración se cortó.

—Ahora que nuestro querido hermanito se fue, ¿quieres que bailemos un poco, Damibú? —ofreció Tim, empuñando con más fuerza el arma.

—Tú no tienes hermanos, Timothy —rechistó el héroe, atrapando fácilmente la otra katana que el mercenario le lanzó.

El sonido de las filosas hojas plateadas al chocar llenó la habitación.

.

.


	12. lazos

.

.

Gotham.

Damian siempre había tenido el pulso firme de un guerrero que nace sabiendo su destino, lo acepta y lo moldea hasta convertirlo en una extensión de su cuerpo. Orgulloso, altivo, fuerte. A Tim no le sorprendía que Ra's se lamentara la pérdida de tal heredero. Era irreemplazable. Incluso si Tim había recibido un gran entrenamiento en su tiempo con la Liga de Asesinos, sabía que su nivel distaba mucho del que Damian presumiblemente poseía. Algo que ciertamente le recordaba su tiempo como Robin y el lugar que no pudo llenar. Y volvía a terminar en la sombra del primogénito Wayne, como un pobre intento de reemplazo, tanto para la Liga, que como ayudante de Batman.

Para Tim, el calor de una batalla se había vuelto una situación casi monótona gracias a su trabajo como mercenario. Hacía su trabajo limpiamente, sin darle a sus víctimas la oportunidad de salvar sus miserables vidas. Nadie estaba a su altura. Nadie era digno de darle pelea. Pero ahí estaba Damian Wayne, repeliendo sus ataques con una facilidad que le calentaba la sangre que hace tiempo no corría por sus venas de manera tan frenética. Excitante.

Era lo mismo de siempre, Damian provocaba mil sensaciones dentro de su ser. Drake quería arrancarle ese aire de autosuficiencia que el heredero poseía como una segunda piel. Quizá solo así despertaría algún sentimiento en el mayor hacia él, algo más que solo ira o desprecio, mejor que la indiferencia, peor que la enemistad. Necesitaba moverle el mundo un poco, tal como el primer Robin había hecho con él cuando era solo un niño que admiraba con su vida al Dúo Dinámico de Gotham.

—¿Estás cansado, Timothy? —murmuró Damian, presionando la hoja del arma contra la del joven más bajo. Quizá Damian no alardeaba pero la sonrisa estaba pintada en sus ojos—. Puedo parar, solo tienes que pedírmelo, también puedes rendirte y evitar seguir avergonzándote y a todos los que hayan sido tus maestros.

La imagen de todas y cada una de las personas que lo habían entrenado llegó a la mente del mercenario como un recordatorio: él ya no era una sombra errante, un fracaso inminente, ni mucho menos un ayudante aficionado. Ahora era el asesino a sueldo más exitoso del bajo mundo, entrenado por el mismísimo Ra's al Ghul y su hija Talia. Era el maldito Red Robin, un desalmado que volvió de la muerte solo para desafiar a la vida.

—Entonces le debo disculpas a tu madre, Damibú —ronroneó Tim, relajando el agarre en la katana lo suficiente como para que el peso que ejercía Damian los terminara acercando—, la próxima vez que la vea le diré que como maestra de armas, es mejor en la cama.

Un chispazo de rabia cubrió los ojos del mayor, y como un efecto en cadena, algo dentro del mercenario se prendió fuego. El puño del héroe se estrelló contra la pared y Tim se escurrió de su alcance fácilmente, con una gracia y agilidad que erizó la piel de Damian aún cuando el filo de la katana contraria laceró ligeramente su cuello y pudo sentir algo caliente bajar por su piel. El conocido sabor de la derrota llenó su boca y una sonrisa vacía se posó en sus labios.

—¡Mira, Damibú! Tu sangre es tan roja como la mía...

A veces, un solo movimiento puede costar una batalla que creías ganada. Damian sabía eso y a pesar de saberse vulnerable, estaba lejos de sentirse vencido. Sus manos picaban, rogaban posarse sobre el cuello blanquecino del menor. Acariciar, apretar, asfixiar. Era la misma adrenalina corriendo por sus venas la que lo llevó a observar el reflejo de los ojos de Tim a través de una daga colgada en el muro frente a él. Algo que no se esperaba logró despejar su mente lo suficiente para calmar los latidos desbocados en su pecho.

—Timothy, tus ojos... ¿tus ojos no eran azules? —señaló el mayor. Un hipido escapó de los labios del mencionado, que al abrir sus párpados por la sorpresa, permitió que Wayne pudiera apreciar mejor aquello—, ¡¿por qué demonios tus ojos están rojos?!

El sonido del arma al caer hizo un eco solo cubierto por los pasos apresurados del menor al echarse a correr fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Me rindo, imbécil! —gritó Drake antes de abandonar a Damian solo con sus pensamientos y un remolino de emociones por apagar.

.

.

El apartamento de Stephanie era pequeño, cómodo, acondicionado especialmente para la escasa movilidad de la joven. Jason sabía que Damian había ayudado a diseñar gran parte del lugar para que la rubia se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, y además, poder acallar un poco la culpa que su hermano mayor sentía por la invalidez de la antigua Batgirl. Si bien el accidente fue culpa del Joker, era en ese tiempo DemonWing quien manejaba el batmóvil y quien lo había estrellado cuando la muchacha estaba a bordo, causándole las heridas irreparables en la espina dorsal que la condenaron a dejar sus días como heroína, hasta que Cassandra Cain apareció.

—Información —repitió Brown, mirando fijamente a la pareja sentada frente a ella. A su lado, Bárbara mecía sus pies tranquilamente y evitaba la mirada de los mayores—, ¿crees que si yo supiera más sobre el caso me quedaría aquí sin hacer nada?

—No dije eso, Steph. Te conozco. Nada, ni siquiera las órdenes de Bruce impedirán que ayudes a quien lo necesita, y si no te has movido en pos del caso es porque la información que tienes es escasa.

Kara sonrió, amaba ese lado de Jason.

—¿Entonces, sabiendo eso, qué haces aquí, Jaybird? No puedo ayudarte.

—Claro que puedes, eres Oráculo. Juntemos tu información y la mía —sonrió el adolescente, entregando un pequeño pendrive a Steph—, demostremos a Damian y Bruce su error al elegir a un maldito asesino por sobre nosotros.

Aquello pareció convencer lo suficiente a la rubia, que sonriente invitó a la pareja a su pequeño salón subterráneo donde manejaba su centro de información e investigación.

Batgirl dejó escapar un suspiro y terminó de enviar su mensaje de texto antes de seguir a su mentora.

.

.

BG:

¡Dick!

BG:

¡Dick, contesta!

BG:

¡Richard Grayson! ¡Contesta o voy a patearte ese delicioso trasero!

*asqueroso, quise decir, ese asqueroso trasero, maldito autocorrector...

R:

¿Qué sucede, Babs? Me estaba bañando D':

BG:

Tu maldito hermanovio está aquí, con Supergirl, vinieron buscando una alianza con Steph en contra de tu hermasesino.

R:

...

Babs, por favor, deja de inventar palabras.

BG:

Solo mantente alerta, chico maravilla.

O podrías perder al loquito de Drake sin antes salvarlo como quieres.

R:

Lo sé.

Gracias por la advertencia, Babs.

Eres la mejor.

BG:

La batimejor.

.

.

—El almuerzo ya está listo, amo Damian. ¿Quiere que le sirva? El señorito Richard me ha pedido unos minutos para terminar de arreglarse.

Sutilmente, el heredero observó la figura del mayordomo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mientras acomodaba el cuello de su suéter para que la venda no se viera. La herida no dolía más que la mirada suspicaz del anciano.

—¿Y los demás, Pennyworth? ¿Solo almorzaremos Richard y yo?

—El joven Jason no ha vuelto, obviamente la señorita Danvers tampoco lo ha hecho y el amo Bruce pidió que le dijera que lo verá más tarde en la oficina.

Damian pasó saliva, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y Timothy? —aventuró, disfrazando su voz de pura indiferencia.

—El joven Timothy almorzará en su cuarto. Al parecer, no se siente bien.

Un asentimiento silencioso fue suficiente para que Alfred partiera a servir el almuerzo. Damian se mantuvo frente al gran espejo que le devolvía la imagen de su cuerpo entero, se llevó las manos al rostro, acariciando sus párpados inferiores.

—Eran rojos, yo lo vi, estoy seguro. Los ojos de Timothy eran rojos.

.

.

A oscuras, la habitación daba un aspecto lúgubre. Quizá era por el inmenso tamaño que poseía, quizá se debía a la figura encorvada que temblaba en una esquina con un frasco en una mano y un celular en la otra.

—Talia... Talia, volvió a pasar—murmuró Tim, apretando el aparato contra su oído—, ¿qué hago, Talia? Damian me vio.

—Tranquilo, mi niño —pidió dulcemente la voz al otro lado de la línea—, respira y calma tu mente, solo así tu cuerpo obedecerá. ¿Te has tomado las medicinas?

Medicinas. Esa palabra siempre hacía reír al joven.

—Sí, Talia. Las tomé, pero necesito una dosis más fuerte, el efecto no me dura lo suficiente.

El silencio por parte de la mujer no era buena señal.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Timothy. Las píldoras son-

—Lo sé, Talia. Tranquila. Solo bromeaba —y rió, sin gracia.

—Come y descansa, mi niño. No te preocupes, si Damian lo vio solo una vez, puedes negarlo. Pero ten cuidado con eso.

—Gracias, Talia... Por cierto —una risa nerviosa escapó de Red—, creo haberle insinuado a tu hijo que me acosté contigo. Espero que no se lo haya creído. ¡Ups!

Un par de amenazas en árabe le hicieron sudar y la llamada se cortó.

.

.


	13. nunca se está tan solo

Enero 30, Gotham

Para Dick, las mañanas solían transcurrir con tranquilidad. Se despertaba y alistaba para ir a la Academia. A veces en compañía de Damian y Bruce, otras, simplemente era llevado por Alfred. Jason estudiaba en la misma Academia pero presumía tanto de no necesitar estudios de civiles comunes que al final sólo se presentaba si se le antojaba o debía presentar un examen importante. Babs esperaba al menor de los Wayne, pasaban tiempo juntos y la pelirroja se quejaba de que Jason tuviera mejor promedio que ella siendo que Batgirl era una alumna impecable. Dick se divertía bastante, sintiéndose casi un niño más aunque muchos riquillos lo miraran con desagrado, envidia o pena.

Aquel día, no podía parar de pensar en que había dejado solos a Tim y Damian, el temor de que ambos estallaran en una pelea crecía a cada segundo. La tensión entre los mayores era tan notoria que el acróbata no comprendía como así y todo lo hubieran mandado a la Academia, siendo él la paz en la Mansión.

Babs hablaba y hablaba, hasta que harta de ser ignorada por el pequeño Robin, decidió darle un zape en la nuca, delicado pero efectivo, que logró llamar la atención del menor.

—Eso no era necesario, fatgirl.

Otro zape.

—¿Ahora si vas a soltar lo que estás pensando, bebito maravilla?

El viento corría helado, meciendo los cabellos rojizos de la adolescente mientras esta bebía su café de todas las mañanas. Dick recordó fugazmente el pequeño crush que tuvo en ella cuando la conoció, algo que había superado casi sin notar.

—Lo siento, Babs... Solo temo que el apocalipsis se desate y morir virgen.

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —soltó el acróbata, avergonzado a más no poder. Una risilla por parte de la mayor logró calmarlo.

—Que podría ayudarte a evitar el apocalipsis, Dickie.

El rubor en las mejillas del menor se fue acentuando, hasta parecer solo un efecto del frío sobre su piel tan blanca. Bárbara pensó en esos días que ansiaba estar junto a él hasta que Robin madurara lo suficiente para intentar tener una relación más profunda, y se preguntó en qué momento se había conformado con la intimidad de mejores amigos.

—¡Ah, claro! Qué tonto —sonrió Robin, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul que desentonaba con el sombrío uniforme que vestía. Pequeños beneficios de ser hijo adoptivo del mayor contribuyente de la Academia.

—Sé que la relación entre tus amados hermanos es muy tensa, y eso te tiene mal. Pero ahí tienes tu mejor arma, Dick.

—¿Mi mejor arma? ¿Mis canicas explosivas?

—No, idiota. Tú, tú vuelves débil a esos dos. Damian y Drake, es obvio que tú los unes de la misma manera que los alejas. Si eres capaz de controlar eso —y moviendo las manos hizo el ademán de un titiritero en plena función—, serás capaz de controlarlos a ellos y por consiguiente, controlar su relación.

Richard asintió quedamente, pensando si en verdad eso sería posible. No consideraba a sus hermanos juguetes para controlar, mucho menos se creía la debilidad de ambos. Al final, Dick sabía que tanto Damian como Timothy eran muy complejos.

—Ahora, Dickie, ¿qué hacemos con Jaybird? —cuestionó la adolescente, alisando los pliegues de su falda con elegancia—. Si quieres salvar a Drake, debes controlar su relación con Damian, sí, pero Jason es incluso una amenaza peor.

.

.

Los muelles de Gotham se encontraban casi vacíos aquella mañana. Pocos marineros quedaban por zarpar, algún turista despistado tomaba fotos y Timothy resoplaba bajo las escalinatas del muelle, con la vista fija en el azul del agua.

Las ruidosas gaviotas se alejaban. A los pies del mercenario, un cuerpo yacía. Tim sonrió sin apartar la vista del mar, mientras guardaba un pequeño pendrive en su chaqueta de cuero.

—No te preocupes, el informante vivirá. Y además, pensará mejor antes de ponerle precio a su información cuando se la venda a alguien como yo —comentó al viento, sabiendo que sería escuchado por aquel que lo vigilaba de manera imperceptible para cualquier ser humano normal, pero él, un mercenario entrenado en la disciplina del espionaje, podía detectar fácilmente cuando era objeto de vigilancia.

—Ahora si me disculpas, Damian, debo visitar a Cassie. Dile a Alfred que volveré para la cena.

Así sonriente, Tim pasó sobre el cuerpo del hombre y sacudió la arena de sus botines antes de subir hacia el muelle. La brisa húmeda le acarició el rostro y su cabello semilargo brilló con los reflejos del sol.

.

.

El ruido de un golpe seco distrajo al mayordomo de sus labores. Curioso observó a su joven amo lanzar lejos un pequeño artefacto que reconoció como una de las moscas robóticas que utilizaban en ocasiones para espiar conversaciones importantes. Las moscas brindaban una imagen clara y un audio perfecto además de ser pequeñas e imperceptibles; entonces se preguntó la razón de la molestia del heredero Wayne.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, amo Damian?

—Dice Timothy que estará aquí para la cena —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo el anciano, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el intento de espionaje había salido mal.

—Comprendo, amo. El joven Jason también cenará hoy aquí.

Si aquello preocupaba al mayordomo, no se notó. Esa sería la primera vez que los cuatro se sentaban juntos a la mesa. Desde que Tim habitaba la mansión con ellos, Jason se ausentaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y ni hablar de Bruce.

—Pennyworth, procura que los cuchillos no tengan filo.

—Con gusto, amo Damian.

Damian había abandonado la sala antes que el mayordomo pudiera preguntarle si tenía alguna preferencia en la cena de esa noche. La cabeza del moreno y robusto joven estaba llena de ruidosos pensamientos que tomaban la forma de un ceño fruncido, reflejado en el filo de la katana frente a él. Allí, a solas en su sala de entrenamiento, el primogénito Wayne podía sentir la paz de darle forma a las ideas que revoloteaban en su interior sin sentirse constantemente observado por aquellos opacos ojos azules que poseía el mercenario a su cargo.

En un principio pensó que permitir a Timothy quedarse allí sería un chiste por parte de su padre. Debía admitir que para ser un chiste, era demasiado fantasioso y hasta peligroso. Luego recordó lo malo que era su padre para los chistes pero si este era uno, se había salido de control. Había accedido a colaborar silenciosamente con lo que su padre tramaba, aun sin entender realmente cuál era su plan. Él solo debía centrarse en vigilar a su antiguo predecesor, obtener información si era posible y mantenerlo a raya en caso de que se pusiera violento. Y aunque Timothy resultaba todo un enigma, existía algo en el joven que no dejaba a Damian dormir tranquilo por las noches, una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y acababa con la imagen de unos ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia.

Había soñado con esos ojos, y en sus sueños, una tormenta de arena cubría por completo a Red Robin, lo deformaban, y al dispersarse la arena solo podía ver la imponente figura de un hombre mayor que había sido muy importante para Damian antes de llegar a la mansión.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi abuelo en esto?

.

.

Las flores llenaban el lugar de un aroma tan dulce como la sonrisa que Sandmark le dedicaba al joven sentado junto a ella en la cama. Cassie sonreía, escuchando el suave canto que era entonado por su líder.

—Hope you haven't left without me, hope you haven't left without me, please ~

Las manos del mercenario se movían por el cabello de la chica, entrelazando las hebras con últimos rayos de sol acariciaban la bronceada piel de Wonder Girl, cubierta de vendajes.

—Don't forget about me, don't forget about me ~

La joven apretaba las manos sobre su pecho, la voz de Timothy siempre lograba calmar cualquier aprehensión que pudiera invadirle a ella o a Conner, razón por la cual era normal para los tres viajar acompañados por el canto de su líder cuando salían en alguna misión.

—Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you, no...

Conner. La imagen del superclon le llegaba a la mente y Cassie sentía una presión en su pecho que le distraía de los mimos en el cabello, su respiración se agitaba levente pero el abrazo de Tim pudo acallar la angustia incipiente.

—Don't forget about me, no, no...

—Tim—llamó suavemente la rubia, luego de unos minutos en silencio al finalizar el canto de su acompañante—, sé que estás esforzándote, como siempre, quieres sostener el peso del mundo en tus hombros pero sabes que no debes hacerlo...

El abrazo fue roto, no de manera brusca pero aún así dejó una sensación amarga en la chica, como la de un pequeño vacío en su interior. Aquel comportamiento no era nuevo en absoluto, pues siempre que creía haber logrado un avance hacia el verdadero Tim, este volvía a cerrarse. Un atisbo del niño dulce que corría en mallas por la ciudad pelando contra el crimen, ese que Kon-El aseguraba con su propia vida, vivía dentro del joven de mirada fría que acercaba a la superchica un vaso con agua y una tableta de pastillas coloridas.

—Toma tus vitaminas y descansa, cuando Leslie me diga que estés mejor, podrás reintegrarte a la misión, Wonder Girl. Yo me haré cargo del asunto, traeré a Superboy de regreso y nos iremos a casa.

Cassie sabía que su líder no aceptaría réplica alguna, y no quería discutir en vano. La esperanzaba saber que aún sin ella y sin Conner, Timothy no estaba solo. Ella no confiaba en ningún Wayne, después de todo, ellos habían herido a su querido Tim, literalmente, hasta la muerte, pero ahí estaban, dándole asilo al mercenario que era un blanco fácil ya que todas sus guaridas habían sido descubiertas y destruidas pues era altamente buscado por la organización que se había llevado a su otro amigo.

—Ya no tenemos una casa, Red Robin.

Recibió un beso en la mejilla y siguió los movimientos de Drake mientras este se colocaba la ajustaba chaqueta de cuero y emprendía camino a la salida.

.

.

—Come Richard, se enfría.

La mesa era estúpidamente larga y la comida rebosaba de punta a punta. A la cabeza, Damian, mecía un vaso de vino tinto y mantenía la vista fija en el rojizo licor; a su diestra Dick jugueteaba con el tenedor removiendo los guisantes del puré mientras junto a él, Jason masticaba ruidosamente su porción de filete. La escena era tan encantadora que Tim tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al llegar.

Falló.

—¡Tim, si llegaste a cenar! —los ojos del niño brillaron al ver al mayor tomar asiento a la zurda de Damian.

—Tch, se me cerró el apetito.

—Pennyworth, sirve su cena a Timothy y el postre para Jason.

—¡Milagro! ¡Regresó mi apetito!

Cuando Tim sonrió y le arrebató el vaso de vino mientras Jay y Dick peleaban por la enorme copa de helado, Damian Wayne supo que sería una larga noche. El celular del mercenario resonó y el mensaje se perdió entre las risas de Robin y Red Hood, los dedos de DemonWing repiqueteando sobre la mesa y el sonido el alcohol al ser ingerido por Red Robin.

"Tómate las medicinas nuevas, pajarito.

-Talia."

.

.


	14. verdades

.

.

—Solo hazlo Richard, solo come tus malditos frijoles —intentó nuevamente Damian.

El niño seguía pinchando su alimento sin mucho ánimo.

—Damibú, ¿cómo esperas que se coma eso si le dices que está maldito?

—Tt.

Jason intercalaba la mirada entre los mayores sin dejar de comer su helado.

—A ver Dickie, come tus frijoles, ¿si? —pestañeando a una velocidad increíble, el mercenario juntó sus manos—. Hazlo por mí, por Timmy~

Indignado Damian observó a su pequeño hermano hacer lo pedido sin pensarlo dos veces. Siempre batallaba con Dick para convencerlo de comer ese tipo de alimentos pero ahí estaba Timothy, convenciéndolo con simples palabras, como si nada, como si la palabra de Red Robin valiera más que la suya para el niño.

—¿Cómo rayos puedes hacerle caso a lo que ese maldito desgraciado te pide? —acusó Jason, mordaz.

—Oh, Jay-Jay, sabemos que no lo pidió de la mejor manera pero no es forma de hablar de Damibú.

La risilla que se le escapó a Robin resonó a lo largo de la mesa. Damian inhaló profundamente y con un gesto ordenó a Alfred terminar de servir los postres.

—¡Alfie, me preparaste fresas con chocolate! Sabes que amo las fresas con chocolate ~

—Así es, señori-, eh, joven Timothy. Ese era su postre favorito cuando niño. Me alegro que sus gustos no hayan cambiado.

Probablemente nadie notó la melancolía impregnada en la voz del mayordomo y este se permitió hundirse un poco en los recuerdos de tiempos más alegres, solo Batman, Robin y DemonWing. Sin muertes, remordimientos y rencores de por medio.

Drake pudo dirigir una sonrisa sincera al anciano, fueron segundos pero valieron muchísimo para el hombre mayor. En esa noche fría, el ambiente se mostraba agradable. Como si los cuatro Robin hubieran bajado un poco la guardia, enterrando momentáneamente el hacha de guerra en algún hueco junto al rencor. Alfred deseó con toda su alma que aquello durara y su señor pudiera verlo.

—Dami, ¿saldremos a patrullar esta noche? Yo sé que estamos en alerta máxima pero-

—Sí, Richard. Saldremos. Batman debe ser visto moviéndose para evitar rumores.

—¿Tú tomarás el manto, Dam? ¿O lo hará B?

Damian bebió de su copa de vino, misma que llevaba compartiendo con Tim a lo largo de la cena. El fino contenedor de vidrio era vaciado y llenado una y otra vez por el mercenario, habían acabado con al menos cuatro botellas. Y aunque el heredero Wayne detestaba compartir algo tan íntimo, las ganas de evitar conflictos infantiles era mayores.

—Lo haré yo, si padre me lo permite. Después de todo voy a asumir el rol de Batman a su retiro.

—¿Y para cuándo está programado ese retiro? —inquirió Tim. El chocolate resbala por la comisura de su boca, Damian se preguntó si aquello volvería los labios del mercenario más dulces—. Debo ir buscando una buena piñata para la fiesta.

—O podríamos usarte a ti de piñata, maldito asesino.

Dick golpeó a Jason con su cuchara a modo de advertencia. Por primera vez en días, el adolescente dirigió su completa atención al niño, los ojos de este se mostraban tan brillantes como siempre pero las ojeras se marcaban en su piel sonrosada. Al igual que todos debía estar bajo mucha presión pero se mantenía fuerte, porque así era Dick, un pilar entre sus seres querido, la luz en la oscuridad más profunda. ¿Algún día dejaría de serlo?

—Hey, enano, ¿quieres ver una peli conmigo antes de patrullar?

Robin se atascó con el helado. No se esperaba aquello. Pronto se recompuso bajo la risa tonta de Tim.

—¿En serio, Jaybird? ¿Podemos? ¡¿Los dos juntos?!

—Seguro, solo nosotros.

Red Robin observó suspicaz, listo para lanzar un comentario burlesco pero recibió una patada silenciosa. Lo tomó con un "cállate la puta boca" por parte del hijo mayor.

.

.

Apenas caía la noche en Gotham. Algunas estrellas se dejaban ver a través del cielo contaminado por químicos y luz. El frío se sentía muy presente aún y en el patio de la mansión parecía siempre más insistente. Caminando entre los arbustos hasta un rincón escondido, el hijo biológico de Bruce se preguntó cómo alguien como podía ser tan idiota de echarse una siesta a la intemperie.

Allí, cerca del rosedal que perteneció a Martha Wayne, dormía Drake. Las mejillas del joven se notaban rojas, quizá producto del vino, quizá producto de la baja temperatura. Una fina camisa de seda desabotonada y un pantalón de cuero ajustado eran lo único que lo protegían de la hipotermia.

—¿Debería despertarlo y soportarlo borracho o dejarlo dormir aquí y que se congele?

El celular del mercenario descansaba junto a él, curioso Damian lo tomó para observar la funda que protegía el aparato.

—¿Una maldita funda de Wonder Woman? Y tiene brillos...

Intentó desbloquear el aparato pero éste le pedía una contraseña. Lo tomó como un desafío.

.

.

La película era un clásico, una de superhéroes. Un súper hombre que era despertado de un sueño helado para unirse a un grupo de gente aún más rara. Y había un millonario con un gran armamento.

A Dick le gustó eso.

—¿Más palomitas, Dick?

Ambos jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo sobre un montón de mantas y almohadas. Un arsenal de golosinas a su alrededor y una pantalla que ocupaba la enorme pared completa.

—¿Quedan palomitas con chocolate, Jaybird?

—Claro, también quedan con caramelo y con crema de maní.

Alfred se había lucido y mientras Damian no viera la evidencia de su gran ingesta de azúcar, no habría problema. Podrían terminar con todo hasta que finalizara la película.

—Uh, ¿Jay?

—¿Qué sucede, enano? —el adolescente mantenía la vista en la pantalla. Vestía solo unos jogging de algodón, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y brazos marcados.

Robin se sonrojó. Su pijama a comparación de aquello era ridículo. Ni el estampado de Superman podía salvarlo de verse como un niño tonto junto al -ante sus ojos- hombre más perfecto de Gotham.

—¿Por qué eres tan guapo? —las palabras habían salido solas, imparables y claras para lamento del menor—, ¡e-es decir-!

—¿Te parezco guapo, pequeño pillo? No deberías verme con esos ojos, soy tu hermano mayor —las carcajadas de Jason le produjeron cierto alivio, pero al mismo tiempo, un vacío inmenso.

¿Eso había sido casi una declaración? Si era así, había sido rechazado. Auch. Compuso una sonrisa y siguió comiendo sus dulces preguntándose si los héroes del film también habrían de pasar ese tipo de rechazos.

Jason observó al niño. Aquella respuesta que le había dado no era más que una proyección de sí mismo. Un mantra que se había repetido incontables veces desde que descubrió la atracción que sentía por todo lo que su pequeño hermano era. Ni siquiera llevaban la misma sangre pero tantas cosas estaban mal ahí en su pecho, haciendo ruido en su mente. Centró sus orbes oscuras en la silueta de su acompañante, ciertamente había dejado de ser solo un niño, la pubertad estaba golpeando en él y la adolescencia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Grayson era alto para su edad, no era tan delgado porque su entrenamiento lo hacía ganar peso para formar músculos. Estaba próximo a convertirse en un joven tan apuesto.

—Oye, Dick, serás muy guapo, mucho más que yo. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Robin lo observó desconcertado pero le sonrió con una emoción verdadera, acercando más su cuerpo al contrario. Red Hood lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo una calidez nunca antes experimentada corriendo por su cuerpo.

Ambos pensaron que sería perfecto pasar así el resto de sus días.

.

.

—El jefe dijo que traslademos a este, aún no está lo suficientemente débil para someterlo a las pruebas.

—¡¿A dónde me llevan?!

—Entendido. Preparen más cadenas bañadas en kryptonita.

—¡No! ¡No se atrevan, desgraciados!

.

.

Incorrecto. Incorrecto. Incorrecto.

No había forma de desbloquear ese maldito celular. Damian sentía que había fracaso. Resopló molesto y se inclinó junto al mercenario que seguía dormido.

—Timothy —movió al joven bruscamente con su mano, toda la piel de este se sentía helada. No obtuvo respuesta—, Timothy, dime la contraseña de tu móvil.

Nada. Hubiera pensado que Red estaba muerto por el frío de su tacto pero veía su pecho subir y bajar.

—¡Timothy! —frustrado, tomó a Drake de los hombros e intentó incorporarlo, consiguió que el durmiente pestañeara confundido—. Tus ojos están rojos otra vez. Yo lo sabía, no había sido mi imaginación.

Atontado, Red Robin bostezó y rascó su pecho, ahí donde sus cicatrices comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo brillante. Wayne observó cada movimiento, confundido. No entendía qué pasaba con el cuerpo del menor. De igual manera el cabello de este comenzaba a tornarse blanco desde la raíz a las puntas.

Parecía obra de magia, o peor.

—¿Q-qué rayos te hicieron, Timothy?

Obra del pozo de Lázaro, Thalia y Ra's Al Ghul.

—Lo siento, Ra's, debo tomar mis medicamentos —murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Rápidamente fue apresado por Damian contra una estructura que servía de enredadera para las rosas.

—Mírame bien, Timothy. No soy Ra's.

— ¿Uh? ¿Damibú? ¡Damibú! —un abrazo se cernió alrededor de su torso, cálido. Aquello era nuevo, el cuerpo del mercenario también comenzaba a tomar temperatura.

—¿De qué medicamentos hablabas? —trató de concentrarse en lo importante aunque las manos del menor escapando bajo su jersey lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Pues los que Thalia mandó a hacer para mí, tontito —el aliento caliente viajó hasta su nuca, erizándole la piel.

Concentración.

—¿Y para qué tomas esos medicamentos? ¿Para tus ojos rojos, para tus heridas brillantes, tu cabello blanco?

—Para vivir —respondió—, vivir así, como un hombre normal. Como tú.

Automáticamente Damian había ido descendido el rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del otro. Esa mirada rojiza lo llamaba, quería ver dentro de ella, descubrir todo lo que desconocía, como el alma dentro de ese sujeto. Tim relamió sus propios labios, lasivo.

—¿Vas a contarme toda la verdad, Timothy?

—Tienes que darme algo a cambio, Damibú~

Brusco, demandante, delicioso. Damian nisiquiera sabía que deseaba aquel beso tan desesperadamente. Los sentidos del hijo mayor estaban obnubilados, atrapados por la embriaguez del vino que había bebido y cuyos rastros también se encontraban en aquella boca que se apretaba a la suya invadiendo su interior con la lengua y mordiendo cuanto podía. El de piel morena deslizó su rodilla hacia la entrepierna del mercenario, apretando levemente.

—Ah, Dami~

Este sonrió satisfecho, tomando los brazos de Red para llevarlos sobre la cabeza de este a modo de prisión.

—Habla, Red Robin. O no tendré piedad contigo —aumentó la presión sobre el miembro del más bajo, mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Castígame, DemonWing.

—Tt. Si así lo quieres.

Y ahí fue cuando la cordura de Damian se fue a la basura.

.

.


	15. la calma

**.  
.**

Alfred observó a sus jóvenes amos dormir abrazados entre un montón de mantas y paquetes de frituras vacíos. Estaba seguro que por primera vez en días los chicos podían descansar tranquilos, quizá tenerse uno al otro les daba la paz necesaria para relajarse lo suficiente. Debería comentarle ese nuevo hallazgo a su señor y al joven Damian. Al cual por cierto no veía desde finalizada la cena. Lo había visto salir al patio minutos después que el joven Timothy. Se planteó ir por ellos pero descartó la idea, a menos que oyera disparos o alguna cosa por el estilo. La paz inundaba la mansión y aún no era medianoche. El mayordomo sujetó con más fuerza la charola en sus manos y caminó hacia la entrada de la batcave, esta vez se aseguraría de ofrecerle una cena adecuada a Leslie, se la merecía pues la doctora llevaba horas esperándolo allí abajo.

—Lamento la espera, doctora. Debía controlar que los niños no estuvieran cometiendo fratricidio.

La anciana mujer sonrió dulcemente y acomodó sus lentes.

—Entiendo, querido Al. Tu dedicación por esta... familia que Bruce ha formado va más allá que cualquier otro suceso en tu vida.

—Es porque ellos son mi vida, Leslie —afirmó con simpleza el mayordomo mientras vertía el té humeante en la pequeña taza de porcelana que la mujer sostenía entre sus manos.

Tantas imágenes pasaron por la mente de la doctora. Aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a la batfamily, atendiendo heridas, acomodando huesos rotos, sanándolos de enfermedades, intoxicaciones, infecciones, envenenamientos. Había despedido a los caídos. Y jamás se detuvo a preguntarse qué significaban ellos en su vida. No podría comparar la dedicación que les tenía con la del viejo mayordomo pero cierto era que todos esos justicieros le importaban demasiado.

—¿Ese chico también es importante para ti, Al?

El hombre levantó la vista de su propia taza para observar los ojos de su vieja amiga. Sabía que no era una simple visita a altas horas de la noche. Podía ver la preocupación oculta tras esos gruesos cristales desgastados.

—Hablo de Timothy Drake. El curioso y amenazante Timothy Drake. Ese que yo misma declaré muerto, ese que cada hueso de su cuerpo fue quebrado sin piedad. ¿Él también es tu vida, querido Alfred?

—Sí, doctora. El joven Timothy es uno de los dolores más grande de mi vida.

Aquello debía bastarle. Leslie se convenció a sí misma que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—He de romper entonces mi silencio y confesarte algo que amenaza la vida de Timothy —el mayordomo casi salta de su asiento al oír aquello. El temblor en su cuerpo corrió rápidamente—, a pesar de que su amiga Cassie me confesó esto en su desesperación por ayudar al chico, sé que ni ella ni yo podemos hacer nada sin ayuda de Bruce y los demás.

—Habla, Leslie. Por favor, habla.

La súplica escondida entre cada letra que abandonaba los labios del hombre le sonó a un implícito "no podemos perderlo otra vez".

 **.**

 **.**

Los jadeos contenidos en su garganta picaban y se expandían como fuego. Tim sentía que no podía respirar, que colapsaría en cualquier momento, a duras penas se mantenía erguido sobre sus piernas. A diferencia de su miembro, que se encontraba en todo su esplendor, palpitando dolorosamente entre las manos de Damian Wayne. La situación era bizarra y cuando el mercenario quiso recuperar la cordura que ambos habían perdido se encontraba demasiado envuelto en el placer del momento para echarse atrás. Despreciar aquel trabajo en su virilidad sería un pecado y él ya había estado en el infierno tanto, que ansiaba tocar el cielo. El tacto áspero, preciso y placentero del vigilante debía ser lo más parecido al puro placer terrenal.

Podía sentir esas manos recorrer toda su extensión, apretando, acariciando también sus testículos. El frío le daba directo en la piel expuesta, sus pantalones y ropa interior habían caído hasta sus rodillas hace casi. El contraste de la baja temperatura contra el calor que su cuerpo desprendía con la maravillosa masturbación que su antiguo antecesor le estaba dedicando y las mordidas que este repartía por su cuello y clavícula hacían una combinación que solo aumentaba su ya creciente excitación. Damian no le permitía tocarlo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, él también quería brindarle algo de placer, cumplir sus más bajas fantasías y montarse sobre DemonWing hasta el amanecer. Pero no, este no le permitía tocarlo, ante el más mínimo roce íntimo, Damian se apartaba y lo golpeaba contra la estructura tras él y vaya que dolía pues su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado sensible.

Así que ese era su castigo. No poder tocar al dueño de sus más bajas pasiones. Debió pensar mejor sus palabras.

—¡Eres malo, Damibú~! ¡Ah!

Drake solo podía estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza y sujetarse de la estructura, gemía y se removía, necesitaba más contacto, necesitaba más de Damian y este debió notarlo pues aumentó los movimientos sobre su miembro, los choques eléctricos en su espina dorsal aumentaron súbitamente y las cosquillas en su bajo vientre lo hacían ver estrellas. Estaba llegando a su límite, lo sabía. ¿Debería avisarle a su compañero?

—¿Qué sucede, Timothy?—cuestionó el mayor, mordiendo el cuello de su víctima con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tim podía jurar que aquello lo había hecho saltar—, ¿Ya quieres verle la cara a Dios?

—¡Já, ni que fueras tan bu-bueno, Damibú! —socarrón, sintió su sangre volverse helada al detenerse los movimientos en su virilidad, siendo reemplazados por un dolor que casi lo hace llorar.

—Tt. Discúlpate, Timothy —apretando con fuerza el pene con el pulgar y el índice, por debajo del glande, Damian había detenido la eyaculación de su compañero, sabía lo doloroso que aquello podía ser.

Eso ya era tortura. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y Red se preguntó cuál humillación sería peor.

—¡Ya, ya, no quise decir eso!

—Discúlpate.

—¡Lo siento, maldito hijo de puta!

—Ese lenguaje inapropiado, Timothy.

Antes que el mercenario pudiera replicar, el mayor retomó los movimientos velozmente escupiendo sobre su mano para lubricar la zona y que la fricción fuera mayor. Eso era más de lo que Drake podía aguantar y terminó sujetándose de los hombros de Demon para no caer, mientras mordía el suéter de este para acallar los alaridos que nacían desde sus entrañas.

Había acabado, su esencia caliente derramaba sobre las manos de aquel hombre, ese que amó tanto cuando niño, al que le tomaba cientos de fotos y espiaba en cada recoveco de la mansión anhelando caminar a su lado, anhelando que entrenara junto a él y fuera reconocido como alguien valioso en su vida. Red Robin se dejó caer, exhausto, los espasmos no se detenían, Damian no le detuvo, ni le ayudó, solo apoyó sus codos sobre la estructura que había servido de respaldo al menor, tratando de calmar la adrenalina en sus venas aunque la excitación que sentía era obvia por el bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Damibu? Debe doler —señaló Tim, respirando profundamente varias veces para recuperar su respiración normal. Aún su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente pero el frío del suelo le recordaba su casi desnudez.

—Te aseguro que te dolerá más a ti si no empiezas a contarme la verdad de lo que pasa contigo, Timothy.

—Pero-

—El trato era que yo te de algo, y ya te lo di. Ahora cumple con lo tuyo, habla rápido que yo me las arreglo solo.

—Te detesto —siseó el mercenario colocando despacio cada prenda en su lugar.

—¿Para qué sirve tu medicamento?

—Ya te lo dije, Thalia los mandó a hacer para mí —alcanzó su celular que había quedado tirado cerca de ambos y de la brillosa funda extrajo dos pastillas de color rojo que tragó sin miramientos—, verás, Damibú, yo estoy muriendo...

 **.**

 **.**

—... y esas drogas, creadas a partir del pozo de Lázaro y la sangre del mismísimo Ra's Al Ghul lo mantienen vivo —completó Leslie, bajo la atenta mirada de asombro que Alfred le dirigía, el cual no podía creer aquello que oía. Sentía que aquello era un mal chiste que le helaba la sangre—, pero, según la señorita Sandsmark, al mismo tiempo lo consumen por dentro. Lo están matando mientras muere.

 **.**

 **.**


	16. la tormenta

**.**  
 **.**

El agua caía por sus pectorales, estaba helada pero su piel ardía febril. Damian recostó su espalda sobre los azulejos fríos mientras sus manos viajaban desde su cuello y por su torso hasta llegar a su miembro erguido. Creyó que una ducha podría calmar su excitación pero evidentemente no estaba funcionando y faltaba poco para la medianoche, no podía salir a patrullar así. Quizá si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Drake no estaría masturbándose en su baño privado con tanto fervor, ahogando jadeos y dejando que el agua le cayera directo en el rostro para tratar de despejar su mente. La imagen del mercenario le llegó de pronto e inundó todos sus sentidos, un espasmo en su cuerpo le dejó claro que eso lo estimulaba mejor que nada.

Imaginó a Drake allí, arrodillado ante él, a su completa disposición. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos. Deseó sujetar su cabello sin delicadeza alguna, para acercarlo a su extensión y que con sus suaves labios besara allí donde palpitaba y dolía, anheló profanar esa boca. Se sintió sucio, como quien desea algo totalmente prohibido y no estaba lejos, deseando de tal manera a un criminal que tantos disgustos le había causado.

Jamás había sentido algo tan contradictorio por nadie. Quería tomar a Red Robin y meterlo en Arkham pero algo dentro suyo le decía que si bien debía pagar por sus crímenes, encerrarlo en una prisión no sería lo mejor para su escasa salud mental. Le debía al muchacho una salvación, después de todo. Y tal parecía que su madre se preocupaba más por Tim que él mismo, aquello no tenía sentido.

Tim. Timmy. Timothy. Su cabeza se llenaba de él, de su piel suave, caliente o fría, ansiaba tocar más de esa carne que brillaba entre cicatrices profundas. Quería oírlo gemir su nombre sin parar, probar su sabor, llenar cada espacio de él, como antes, como cuando el chico era Robin e idolatraba a Damian. Ese que fue el amor más sincero en toda su vida y él desechó cruelmente. Era egoísta, quería ser egoísta.

Un último jadeo escapó de sus labios y todo el cuerpo del mayor se relajó. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, el agua se sintió más fría y Demon aprovechó para calmar sus latidos desbocados.

Se preguntó si Drake se habría vuelto a dormir en el patio. No intercambió palabras con él antes de regresar a la mansión. No sabía qué decir con todo lo que había pasado, lo que habían hecho, lo que había descubierto. La realidad lo golpeó de lleno, sintió como un hueco se abría paso en su estómago.

Timothy estaba muriendo.

Y esta vez, Damian podía salvarlo. ¿Quería salvarlo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** edianoche, **E** nero **31**

Leslie se había marchado, un peso menos de encima pero un largo camino por delante. Alfred se preguntó si tendría problemas con Cassie por contarle sobre la condición de Red Robin. El hombre se puso a preparar los trajes que sus jóvenes vigilantes utilizarían esa noche. El de Robin estaba siendo reforzado, casi blindado y si fuera por él, le agregaría un casco para proteger aún más a su señorito. El único que usaba casco en esa casa era Jason, Damian utilizaba una gabardina de kevlar que lo protegía de todo tipo de ataques y Bruce una capucha puntiaguda.

No aprobaba el estilo de ninguno, ciertamente. Pero lo importante era la seguridad.

—Alfred, buenas noche —saludó Bruce al llegar junto a quien fuera un padre para él. Una pequeña sonrisa se acentuaba en sus labios—, ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí?

—Bienvenido, amo Bruce. ¿Ha tenido una tarde ajetreada? —el mayordomo tomó el abrigo de su señor mientras le observaba minuciosamente—. Me alegra informar que la paz reina la mansión.

La sonrisa en los labios del Wayne tomó un poco más de fuerza y se dispuso a tomar su lugar frente a la gran computadora. Alfred observó a su amo trabajar durante más de una hora, mientras daba los toques finales a los trajes, le hubiera encantado reforzar el de Timothy también.

—Amo Bruce, hoy he recibido la visita de Leslie y —no sabía como abordar aquel tema, sabía que a su señor le interesaba mucho la vida del joven Tim por más cosas malas que este hubiera hecho, el amor hacia sus chicos era incondicional—, me ha comentado de una situación preocupante. No, me ha rogado que tomemos cartas en un asunto que-

Una alarma taladró los oídos de los presentes. Un incendio en pleno centro de Gotham. La computadora mostró las cámaras de seguridad, el rostro del Joker apareció en cada una de ellas con la advertencia de Alerta Máxima.

—Alfred, comunica de inmediato a DemonWing y a Red Hood. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

—Pero amo Bruce, el joven Tim-

—No, Tim no puede venir con nosotros, no pueden vernos con él.

—Pero señor-

—Y no dejes que Dick nos siga.

Alfred suspiró derrotado y atendió a las órdenes recibidas. Quizá el tiempo estaría de su lado esta vez y no volverían a perder a Timothy tan fácilmente.

 **.**

 **.**

Las llamaradas consumían los edificios con rapidez, como un baile exótico y errático se esparcían bajo la mirada atónita de Bárbara. La adolescente corría hacia todas direcciones y brincaba sobre aquellos espacios que ardían y no podía tocar. Su mentora le daba órdenes a través del aparato en su oído.

— _No te detengas, Batgirl. Los refuerzos llegaran pronto, no te apartes demasiado de Batwoman._

—De acuerdo, Oráculo.

La pelirroja tomó aire y envuelta en su capa se adentró al pequeño edificio frente a ella, sabía que había gente atrapada rogando por ayuda. El escalofrío en su espina dorsal le advirtió que no solo personas inocentes se encontraban entre el humo tóxico.

—Atrapen a la niña murciélago.

 **.**  
 **.**

Batman, Red Hood y DemonWing habían abandonado la cueva para cuando Red Robin bajó hacia allí. Había recuperado su apariencia normal y una pequeña ducha le había ayudado a esclarecer su mente lo suficiente para recordar cubrir toda evidencia de su encuentro con Damian, por suerte su atuendo de mercenario lo cubría bastante bien, además de cargar con sus armas y dagas favoritas.

La cueva se encontraba solitaria pues Alfred lidiaba con los reclamos de Dick al no verse invitado a la fiestita. Aprovechando la situación, Red tomó asiento en la computadora e ingresó la información que había reunido, la cual en conjunto con la información de Bruce, pudo abrirle los ojos en muchos aspectos. Unía fechas, lugares y nombres. Todo concordaba, solo necesitaba un plan para recuperar a Superboy. Su mente siempre trabajó más rápido que la de cualquier otro detective en esa familia.

Detective. Familia. La imagen de Ra's y Talia lo distrajo momentáneamente, esto no era parte del _trato_. Debía hablar con ellos, pero primero debía rescatar a Conner. El tiempo dado por los Al Ghul se le acababa y ni siquiera había pensado como decirle aquello a Kon-El y Cassie, ¿también debería explicarle a Dick? El niño terminó creando un gran apego hacia él. Alfred... Quizá también despedirse de Damian, Bruce y Jason... no, estaba seguro que ellos no necesitaban despedida. Montarían tremenda fiesta cuando se deshicieran de él. Solo lo habían acogido porque era peligroso y lo necesitaban. Ellos no eran nada para él y viceversa; Talia se lo había advertido muchas veces.

Los pasos presurosos de Dick lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad. El niño tomó asiento junto a él, traía el traje de Robin y un puchero demasiado adorable que dejaba entrever su disgusto. Tim no pudo evitar estirarle las mejillas fuertemente.

—Anímate, pajarito ~ ¡A mí tampoco me dejaron ir! Podemos hacer una noche de chicos, tengo algunas revistas para adultos que te pueden interesar pero no le digas a papi Bruce~

Richard no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante tales ocurrencias. Ambos terminaron en una batalla de cosquillas bajo la extraña mirada de Alfred. El mayordomo quería sonreír pues aquella escena le provocaba ternura pero era tanta la preocupación que sentía por el segundo Robin que apenas podía disimular.

—Les traeré algo de cocoa —ofreció el mayordomo, subiendo las escaleras de regreso a la superficie.

—Bien, mientras Alfred nos prepara cocoa, puedes echar un vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad y así informaras a Batman desde aquí.

—¿Seguro que puedo, Timmy?

—Claro. Eres Robin, es tu deber cuidar la espalda del caballero de la noche.

Drake se alejó unos metros del niño, entrando en un cubículo donde no podían verlo ni oírlo. Se tomó unos minutos para hablar por celular con Cassie, la escuchaba rara pero no había tiempo para parlotear de más, sólo necesitaba oír la voz de su amiga para reunir el coraje de ir por el clon. Debía despedirse de ella por si ninguno regresaba. Luego de media hora, estaba seguro de su decisión.

—Te quiero, rubia. Cuídate y descansa. Adiós... adiós, WonderGirl.

Cortó. La adrenalina comenzaba a subir por sus venas, su sed de sangre comenzaba a despertar y sabía que las drogas nuevas estaban trabajando correctamente en su organismo. Ahora solo debía noquear al niño maravilla y salir de allí.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al no encontrar al menor donde lo había dejado. En su lugar solo había una nota que arrugó y lanzó lejos en cuanto leyó.

 _"Noté una actitud sospechosa en los muelles, deben ser un grupo de narcos. No podemos molestar a los demás con algo así, iré a revisar._

 _RR, no te preocupes por mí._

 _-Robin."_

—¡No, no, no!

Sin perder tiempo, el mercenario tomó su chaqueta, un pequeño intercomunicador y salió a toda velocidad en una moto con el símbolo de DW.

 **.**  
 **.**

El sabor metálico en su boca puso nerviosa a Bárbara. No tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada entre muros en llamas y esos malditos de caras pintadas que hacían alusión al Joker. Otro golpe directo a su estómago la hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas. Preparó su mente para el próximo golpe pero este no llegó. Las llamas perdieron fuerza, los tipos cayeron al suelo y alguien la tomó en brazos.

—¿DemonWing? —tosió la menor, había inhalado demasiado humo.

—Descansa, Batgirl. Les diste buena batalla.

La adolescente sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle mientras era depositada en una camilla. Una silueta más pequeña se ponía a la par del hombre.

—Yo me haré cargo de Batgirl. Tu ve tras el Joker, los demás están demasiado ocupados, el bastardo tenía preparado un ejército.

Damian asintió y dejó a Babs con Huntress. Poco después la pelirroja se durmió pensando en Dick.

 **.**  
 **.**

—Batman, aquí la batcave informando que Robin escapó del nido. Aún no sé a dónde se dirigió pero Red Robin fue tras él.

Alfred se escuchaba preocupado.

—Copiado.

Bruce se preguntó si podía dejar la seguridad de su pequeño hijo en manos del mercenario. Un voto de confianza. Sabía que Tim no lastimaría a un niño inocente, pondría las manos al fuego por eso.

—Deja que Red Robin se encargue, él cuidará de Robin. En cuanto terminemos aquí iremos tras ellos. Averigua dónde están.

—Sí, señor. Cambio y fuera.

 **.**  
 **.**

El atajo hacia los muelles le había servido de mucho. Su moto tan pequeña que no emitía sonido alguno se encontraba escondida lejos de allí, por lo de que debía ser cuidadoso ya que no podría hacer una escapada muy veloz. El hangar donde se metió era enorme, lleno de cajas apiladas. Caminaba entre las sombras de las columnas que tenía el lugar. Podía observar a los maleantes ir y venir con bolsos, muy ordenados y en fila, como robots. Ingresaban a un lugar que parecía ser el sótano. ¿Cómo era posible, si debajo del muelle solo había agua?

Una base secreta bajo el agua. El hangar debía ser solo una fachada, esos no eran contrabandistas comunes. Dick se preguntó dónde rayos se había metido.

 **.**  
 **.**

Algo que no sorprendía a Damian era la imborrable sonrisa del Joker. Había comprobado que por más tiempo que pasara, ese psicópata no perdía esa asquerosa mueca.

—Habla. ¿Qué ganaste con el incendio? —insistió el vigilante.

—Ya te dije que no hablaré con el burro, sino con el dueño de la feria. ¿Dónde está el murciélago?

El Wayne ajustó las correas que inmovilizaban al sujeto, pateándolo fuerte de paso. La ira comenzaba a subir por sus venas, sentía que perdía enormemente el tiempo allí. Que era necesitado en otro lado.

—Qué agresivo, alitas de pollo. ¿Estás de malas? ¿Quieres oír un chiste?

—No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos. Habla o no volverás a Arkham sin ninguna fractura.

—¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de Batman?—un hilo de sangre bajó por la comisura de los labios del payaso cuando éste rió—. ¡Perder dos Robin en una noche!

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

El criminal se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Demon lo tomó con fuerza, golpeándolo repetidas veces hasta calmar sus carcajadas.

—¡Habla!

—Él me dijo que creara una distracción, que me asegurara que ustedes vinieran. Entonces el pajarito rojo iría solo por su amigo.

Dami abrió sus ojos, el miedo naciendo en su pecho.

—No conté con que no traerían al pajarito bebé. Algo me dice que debe estar en la trampa también.

 **.**  
 **.**


	17. incertidumbres

**.**  
 **.**

Richard tenía miedo. En su entrenamiento le habían enseñado a manejar aquello, sabía que debía mantener la calma, no ser visto y armar un plan. Se mantuvo escondido y en silencio, decidiendo finalmente que lo mejor era retirarse e ir por refuerzos. Había sido ingenuo, precipitándose solo a la guarida de un enemigo. No estaba listo para aquello. Recibiría un buen regaño de Bruce, Damian le haría la ley del hielo por un tiempo y los entrenamientos con Jason serían más duros. Quizá el único que lo recibiría en casa con una sonrisa sería Alfred. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Quería ayudar, quería ser parte importante de la cruzada contra el crimen. Quería impresionar a Tim, mostrarle la forma correcta de pelear por el bien de Gotham. Seguramente Red Robin estaría muy decepcionado de él. Distraído, Robin golpeó una caja que cayó haciendo efecto dominó en otras cuantas. Tan pronto como quiso huir, se vio rodeado por una docena de hombres armados.

—¡Intruso!

—¿Es el que esperábamos?

—No, no lo es.

—¡Mátenlo entonces!

Cargaron sus armas contra el niño. Robin se pegó más a la pared con escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. La máscara sobre sus ojos cubría las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus orbes celestes.

—Alto.

Unos tacones hicieron eco en el lugar, Dick se atrevió a mirar. A paso rápido y pisadas fuertes, una exuberante figura femenina se abrió camino entre los hombres, llevaba una katana empuñada con gracia y su cabello se alborotaba con la brisa marina que entraba por las ventanas.

—¡Es uno de los pajaritos de Batman! —canturreó la mujer, la locura reflejada en la mirada—. Atrápenlo antes que vuele.

Robin pudo escapar de los primeros tres que se abalanzaron sobre él. El cuarto fue más difícil y hubiera seguido dando volteretas pero una bala impactó en su brazo y cayó al piso retorciéndose. Nunca había sentido un dolor físico así, la sangre le manchó el guante cuando trató de detener la salida de la misma. Adolorido, se puso de pie automáticamente, enfrentando nuevamente a sus enemigos con los ojos llenos de temor.

—¡No le dispares, idiota! —molesta, la mujer que parecía estar a cargo regañó a su subordinado, no contenta con eso, dirigió el filo de su arma al cuello del hombre, decapitándolo sin una gota de sangre desperdiciada—. ¿No ven que es amigo de nuestro querido Timothy? Y del traidor de Damian.

Sonriente, la fémina extendió su mano hacia el niño que retrocedió aún más asustado. Si era capaz de hacerle eso a uno de los suyos aunque fuese un maldito zombie...

—Ven, pajarito. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Robin retrocedió, desconfiado. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de correr pero no iba a entregarse al enemigo tan fácilmente. No reconocía a esa desquiciada, pero sus ojos, su piel morena, había algo familiar.

—¿No me conoces? —inquirió, con tono lastimero. Dick negó, apretando los dientes por el ardor en su brazo—. Oh, ¡pero si vives con un Al Ghul! Deberías saber lo peculiar que somos como para reconocer uno cuando lo ves.

 **.**

 **.**

Red Hood observaba a Batman encargar a Batwoman el traslado del Joker a Arkham personalmente. Huntress cargaba con Batgirl a sus espaldas, debía llevarla de regreso con Steph. Jim Gordon observaba atentamente a la adolescente pelirroja, la preocupación en el hombre era demasiado obvia pero debía contenerse por el público presente. El policía comandaba las unidades que se llevaban a los terroristas, los civiles habían sido asegurados y el fuego seguía siendo apagado por varias unidades de bomberos. Damian se mantenía alejado, hablando con, al parecer, Oráculo. El hijo mayor no había intercambiado palabras con nadie más que ella cuando había regresado con el payaso completamente noqueado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, D? —intentó el adolescente, el misterio que traía su hermano comenzaba a molestarlo.

—Bien, Oráculo. Sigue intentando, comenzaré a moverme.

Red Hood refunfuñó al verse ignorado. Aquello parecía repetirse últimamente. Damian y Bruce hacían oído sordo a sus quejas. Una parte de él quería culpar de eso a Drake, pero sabía que sería infantil, él se había distanciado de su familia y si seguía en Gotham era por el asunto del mercenario. Quizá se merecía un poco ser tratado así, incluso si Dick lo había perdonado por ignorarlo tanto, no sería igual con su hermano mayor y su padre adoptivo.

—DemonWing, Red Hood, al batmóvil, ya —ordenó Batman al pasar junto a ellos.

En cuestión de segundos, los tres se encontraban en el vehículo.

—Padre... El Joker dijo que esto fue una trampa. Que necesitaban distraernos para que Red Robin fuera a rescatar al clon él solo.

Jason golpeó su casco con pesadez.

—Alfred acaba de informarme que Robin escapó. No sabemos lo sucedido, sin embargo, estoy seguro que salió a pelear por su cuenta... Red Robin fue tras él.

Exasperado, Jason quitó su casco y lo lanzó hacia el frente del auto donde ambos mayores estaban sentados.

—¡¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, entonces?! ¡Debemos ir por Robin! ¡Ese maldito de Red Robin debió secuestrarlo, debem-!

—Cálmate, Red Hood —siseó Damian.

La minipantalla en el coche se iluminó, Alfred había enviado las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la cueva. Claramente se veía que Dick había partido sin avisar a nadie cuando quedó sin supervisión, solo dejando una nota tras él. Jason tuvo que tragarse las acusaciones que esperaban en su garganta al ver como Red Robin partía desesperado por alcanzar al niño.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios de Damian. Dick podría haber llevado a Tim hacia la trampa sin saberlo, en el mejor de los casos lo había dirigido a un lugar completamente diferente, frustrando los planes del enemigo. O tal vez ambos ya estaban muertos. Golpeó la ventana con fuerza, sentía mucha rabia por su propio descuido, por dejar a Drake caer en una trampa así otra vez y para colmo, arrastrando a Grayson también.

—Mientras Alfred y Oráculo tratan de rastrearlos, vamos a separarnos y buscar por nuestra cuenta —comandó Demon, Bruce asintió y dejó a sus hijos bajar del coche sin más que decir.

Las llantas chirrearon y Batman regresó a su cueva por más información. Tenía una idea de donde podrían haber ido, solo debía confirmarla para actuar. Esperaba que Red Robin consiguiera algo de tiempo para ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

Todd se lamentaba enormemente el haber enviado a Kara lejos de Gotham, el superoído de la chica sería muy útil. No podía dejar de pensar en Dick, ¿y si estaba solo y asustado? ¿Y si lo herían? Había descuidado su parte de entrenamiento con el niño, no sabía en qué condiciones estaban sus habilidades. Era tan estúpido que solo en una situación así pudiera darse cuenta de cuanto le había fallado a Robin, todo por no saber contener sus impulsos. Se sentía impotente. Recordar la tranquilidad que le daba a Bruce saber que Red Robin había partido tras el petirrojo no lo hacía sentir mejor y Damian no decía nada al respecto si es que no concordaba con su padre.

A diferencia de ellos, él no podía confiar en un mercenario. Sabía por los registros que nunca había matado a nadie inocente, pero aunque se dedicara a asesinar mafiosos o criminales, el hecho de que fuera por ahí quitando vidas tan impunemente lo hacía repugnante. Cuando Jason supo que Black Mask había sido encontrado muerto con un tiro limpio entre los ojos, pensó en su padre biológico, cuanto quiso vengar su muerte por más mierda que hubiera sido, su código moral lo detuvo y no sabía qué sentir respecto a que otro hubiera vengado su muerte de alguna forma.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese mismo asesino enmascarado revelaría su identidad provocando tanto caos en los cimientos tan inestables de su familia adoptiva. Esa noche, cuando peleó contra su antecesor, Jason jamás admitiría que no comprendía por qué Tim no llegó a matarlo, cosa que pudo haber hecho fácilmente en cuestión de segundos. Se había arriesgado demasiado sin razón, quería retener al mercenario hasta que Damian llegara y atacaba sin parar al joven que reía y esquivaba sin problema los intentos de Jason por golpearlo con el bastón bo. Se sentía tan frustrado, había estudiado tanto sobre el segundo Robin que no entendía cómo había terminado así.

Nunca supo la verdad de por qué no fue asesinado esa noche.

Sentía tanta rabia por dentro. Había visto a Bruce culparse y herirse constantemente por la muerte de ese chico, sabía que Alfred le lloraba en secreto, que la culpa carcomió un poco el corazón de Damian, que Steph lo extrañaba en silencio, incluso los Titanes le habían hecho un monumento... El maldito tenía a sus propios padres muertos en vida y aún así estaba ahí, ¡intentando destruir todo a su paso! Pero no volvía a casa, no mostraba dolor alguno.

Era incomprensible para Jason que conocía el peso del fantasma, que vivía en la sombra del reemplazo, una rata callejera emulando la imagen de un niño muerto.

 _"Tú no eres él y jamás lo serás"_ , le había dicho Damian cuando Jason se presentó la primera vez que se encontraron. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Que su antecesor fuera un jodido genio y todo, para Jason no tenía valor lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado si después hería de esa manera a todos los que lo amaron. Y peor si aún lo hacían.

Damian y Bruce habían puesto una distancia del mercenario por seguridad de Dick, y ahora ellos dejaban que él lo buscara como si nunca hubiera lastimado a nadie del equipo. Steph había dicho que los movía la culpa, que era cuestión de tiempo para que corrieran a traer a Tim de regreso a casa y debían detenerlos, mostrarles que ese ya no era su Tim. Jay pensó que la rubia tenía razón pero ahora no estaba seguro. No sabía qué pensar de Bruce y Damian, qué pasaba por sus cabezas, tampoco cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Timothy.

—Debo usar más la cabeza —se dijo a sí mismo, el cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus labios se movía al compás de estos—. ¿Debería hablar con ese maldito?

Sentarse a charlar con alguien que lo había golpeado, amenazado y apuñalado. Cosa común, claro. Cientos de preguntas resonaron en su cabeza y él detestaba vivir entre incógnitas. La nicotina le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, aunque no fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo podía pensar con más claridad.

Su intercomunicador recibió una señal que venía de los muelles, no había más datos que ese. Sea quien fuere, estaba pidiendo ayuda. Y allí se dirigió.

 **.**  
 **.**

Los ojos le dolían mucho menos que otros días y las cadenas aún le quemaban la piel. El sollozo de un niño llamó su atención, había estado yendo y volviendo de la inconsciencia tanto que no notó el momento en que dejaron a ese pequeño en su celda. Conner intentó enforcar la vista en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir un antifaz, unas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo y una **R** que se alzaba desgarrada en el pecho del prisionero. Intentó moverse hacia Dick pero las cadenas se lo impidieron por completo, aún así logró llamar la atención del acróbata que dejó de llorar para mirarlo asustado.

Superboy comprendió que quizá no lo reconocía por su lamentable estado. Su piel estaba pálida y no llevaba su clásica camiseta con el símbolo de la esperanza. Pero sonrió al niño, tragando rasposo aunque su garganta escociera de tanto gritar y no consumir ningún tipo de alimentos ni agua.

—Soy yo, Robin, soy Superboy.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente. Grayson volteó a ver si los guardias se habían ido e intentó acercarse lento hacia el clon. Unas gruesas esposas se cernían en sus muñecas pero pudo llegar tambaleante hasta el mayor.

—¿Tú eres Conner? —la voz quebrada del niño hizo que el súper chico frunciera el ceño, ahora que estaba cerca podía ver la mitad del traje del petirrojo bañada en sangre.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Robin?

—Me dispararon... y después ella quiso atraparme pero corrí y se puso furiosa —bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, intentando cubrirse—, son solo cortes superficiales... No debí venir solo.

Conner quiso abrazarlo como hacía con Tim luego de un largo día cuando las cosas no salían muy bien.

—Oye, lo siento pero me alegra verte aquí.

El niño lo miró sin entender. La situación no era para nada alegre.

—Verás, si tú estás aquí, quiere decir que Tim vendrá pronto.

.  
.

Era obvio que lo estarían esperando, que era una trampa, se lo dijo su cabeza apenas completó de leer la información en la cueva, por eso se había despedido de Cassie. Ahora su sentido común le decía que no solo lo esperaban, sino que un comité entero intentaría matarlo y sería muy estúpido ingresar en la bodega. Su corazón, sin embargo, se apretaba dentro de su pecho, apremiándolo a entrar y verificar si Robin y Superboy estaban allí... con vida.

—Ojalá tuviera mi capa, podría hacer una gran entrada de superhéroe —se lamentó, había perdido mucho de su equipo favorito en el incendio de su penthouse—, ahora solo parezco un lunático suicida.

Quitó el seguro a sus armas, observando a los guardias en la entrada.

—¿Pero no es exactamente lo que eres? Lunático, suicida, megalómano...

Drake resopló con hastío.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Jay-jay?

 **.**  
 **.**


	18. furia

**.**  
 **.**

Las esposas comenzaban a herir sus muñecas pero Dick continuaba intentando quitarlas. Kon mantenía la vista fija en el niño, esperaba que la herida de bala no fuera grave, no podía utilizar sus visión de rayos x para despejar dudas, solo quedaba confiar en la fortaleza del compañero de Batman.

—Robin —llamó suavemente al más joven, este alzó la mirada hacia su compañero de celda—, deja de hacer eso, vas a lastimar tus manos y terminarás perdiendo más sangre.

—No sé si sea tan importante...

—¿Por qué dices eso?

El menor bajó la mirada, se sentía demasiado triste y su cuerpo adolorido no lo ayudaba a alejar malos pensamientos. Sabía que su error pondría en peligro a Tim y a su familia, además de entorpecer el rescate de Conner. Quizá Red estaría tan molesto que no vendría a salvarlo o solo se llevaría a su amigo y él moriría allí desangrándose solo... Las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir sus ojos. No quería llorar, debía ser fuerte pero en su corto tiempo como Robin jamás había pasado por una situación así, lo superaba y tenía tanto miedo.

—Hey, pequeño, ¡tranquilo! Verás como Red nos sacará de aquí pron-

—¡Tim no vendrá! ¡Debe estar tan molesto porque vine solo y me atraparon como un novato estúpido!

—Eres un novato, Robin —rió el clon, sentía mucha ternura con el chico, podía entender porque su líder quería protegerlo a toda costa—, pero no eres estúpido. No debiste venir solo pero esto te servirá para dimensionar mejor la situación la próxima vez.

Richard observó al mayor, algo cálido se extendió por su pecho, una chispa de esperanza. Recordó que aquel era un clon de Superman y él admiraba muchísimo a Superman, pero la compañía de Superboy se sentía diferente. Era más cercano, más humano. Había conocido a Clark por ser algo así como un amigo de Bruce, el superhombre era divertido y confiable, se preguntó por qué no llevaba tan buena relación con Conner entonces. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar eso a nadie, quizá algún día lo hiciera. Por ahora, prefería pensar que solo no se había dado la oportunidad pues el superchico era realmente agradable y merecía cosas buenas. Sonrió levemente.

—Gracias...

—Aunque sí eres estúpido si piensas que Timmy no vendrá. Él nunca deja a un amigo atrás, menos a un hermano.

 _Hermano._ Si Tim realmente lo consideraba su hermano, él sería muy feliz.

—Confía en ese loco, vendrá. Solo debemos estar preparados, le gustan las grandes entradas y volver todo un caos.

El niño ladeó el rostro sin entender. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para ayudar al segundo ex Robin?

—Aún me queda algo de energía que estuve reservando para este momento, voy a liberarte —el acróbata estaba a punto de replicar—, así podrás liberarme a mí.

Conner sabía que el menor no podría hacer mucho por él realmente pero era lo correcto, si podía mover sus manos libremente le sería más fácil escapar. Ni Tim ni él eran prioridad si el pequeño Robin estaba allí. Conocía tan bien a su compañero de equipo que estaba seguro cuáles eran sus planes.

—Cuando sea el momento, extenderás tus manos hacia mí y las separaras bien una de otra, ¿vale?

—¡Vale!

—Espera mi señal entonces.

Ambos se sonrieron y allí, en la oscuridad de esa celda mohosa, nació una nueva amistad.

 **.**  
 **.**

—Te advierto que es una trampa y probablemente moriremos. Puedes irte ahora en busca de papi murciélago y su pichón demonio.

Jason ajustaba su casco y guantes, mientras el mercenario seleccionaba el ángulo por el cual ingresarían a la bodega.

—¿Y dejarte solo con Robin? Ni soñando, stupidbird.

El mercenario resopló frustrado.

—Como quieras, entonces ve hacia los guardias, yo te cubriré.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso confiarte mi espalda para que me maten ni darte la espalda para que me mates!

Bien. Esto sería difícil.

—¿Aún piensas que quiero matarte, caperucita? Podría haberlo hecho esa noche hace años. O ayer cuando espié mientras te bañabas.

Jason dio un salto en su lugar, exasperado.

—Es broma —se carcajeó el mayor, enfocando la vista en los guardias—. Cúbreme tú entonces si tienes batarangs de largo alcance y no les tengas piedad, son robots con apariencia humana pero no tienen vida.

—Espera —Jason le detuvo, observándolo con insistencia. La broma no le había hecho gracia en absoluto pero algo más llamó su atención—, ¿dejas que yo te cubra, así como así? ¿Estás... solo estás confiando en mí? ¿Por qué?

Drake ni siquiera lo miró, pero Jason pudo notar un ligero temblor atravesar el cuerpo del joven.

—Tu código moral no te permite matarme ni dejarme morir. Y me necesitas para salvar a Robin.

—Pero-

—A veces solo debes confiar, Red Hood. Deberás confiar en mí si quieres salir de allí con Dick, si quieres que ambos salgan con vida.

Todd no podía, no podía confiar en él aunque una pequeña parte dentro suyo le decía que sí, que podía, que debía confiar.

—¿Y tú quieres salir con vida, Red Robin?

—Yo ya estoy muerto, idiota —sonrió, no había rastros de burla o cualquier otro sentimiento en su voz. Los guardias en la puerta parecían estar hablando entre sí—. Prepárate. Es nuestra chance.

—¿Por qué no me mataste esa noche? —soltó por fin, la duda que más lo había estado molestando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero la respuesta no llegó. Red Robin se lanzó del árbol donde estaban escondidos, cayendo sobre uno de los guardias y disparando a la cabeza de otros dos. Tres más apuntaron hacia el mercenario y Jason saltó contra ellos, derribándolos con su bastón extensible, luego comenzó a lanzar batarangs explosivos hacia otros tres hombres que se aproximaban desde sus lugares de vigilancia rodeando la bodega.

—Ve dentro Red Robin, despejaré este lugar y te seguiré.

El mercenario asintió y pegado a la pared ingresó en el lugar. Aquella entrada no había estado tan accidentaba como creyó que estaría, se sentía como algo natural, como si ambos hubieran trabajado juntos antes. Drake, acostumbrado a trabajar solo o con su súper dúo favorito, había olvidado un poco lo que era trabajar con humanos como él; se sentía como volver a luchar con Batman, Batgirl y DemonWing, se sentía a ser Robin otra vez. Todd vivía trabajando con los Titanes y la batifamilia pero la adrenalina de pelear junto a Red Robin era algo totalmente nuevo.

Dentro de la bodega, más soldados esperaban por el mercenario.

—Sí, perras, sí. ¡Ya llegué! ¡Y que suenen los fuegos artificiales que puse para ustedes!

Tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, un conjunto de potentes explosiones derribó el techo del lugar de tal forma que los _zombies_ se vieron atrapados entre escombros pesados y vidrio picado.

—Ahora sí, ¿dónde está mi anfitriona?

Las pisadas suaves se detuvieron en una esquina oscura. Tim dirigió su mirada hacia allí, sonriente.

—Bienvenido, pajarito. Me gustó tu show, no esperaba menos de ti —un par de pasos sacó a la mujer de la oscuridad. Con horror, Red Robin observó la cabeza cercenada que esta sostenía del cabello con su mano derecha—, es una pena que Cassandra no haya podido verlo, ¡pobre BlackBat!

—¿Q-qué hiciste?

—Era tu amiga, ¿verdad?

La ira cobró color en las pupilas oscuras del joven pelinegro, de un tono rojizo como la sangre que goteaba de la que fuese una gran amiga durante su tiempo errante en su regreso a Gotham.

—Voy a matarte, Nyssa.

La Al Ghul sonrió encatada, arrojando lo que quedaba de Cain a los pies de Drake.

—Ven por mí, Timothy.

El sonido del metal al chocar fue lo que desconectó a Tim de la realidad, la sed de sangre embargó su ser. La katana de Nyssa brillaba escarlata mientras él movía sus dagas con agilidad certera.

 **.**  
 **.**

—Bien Robin, esa fue nuestra señal. Debemos detener a los guardias que quedan aquí abajo para que no interrumpan a Red, ¿okay?

El niño se miraba confundido, la explosión, supuso parte de la gran entrada, había resonado con fuerza pues el piso que los separaba de la primera planta eran tablones de madera.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo Tim? ¿Por qué no viene?

—Ya sabes, debe estar peleando con la villana principal, seremos sus refuerzos, ¿si?

Los soldados corrían presurosos hacia las seldas, acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos que estaban en la más aislada.

Dick asintió sin mucha confianza, extendiendo sus manos separadas hacia el clon. La visión de calor era débil, pero suficiente para fundir las esposas que aprisionaban al menor. En cuanto este se vio libre, se preparó para liberar al superchico.

—No, Robin. Escucha, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, son cadenas de kryptonita... Debes huir. Vete, busca a Tim y-

—¡No! ¿Qué dices? ¡Este lugar se cae a pedazos! ¿Y todos los metahumanos que están atrapados aquí? No vamos a dejarlos, ni a ti.

Había mucha determinación en los brillantes ojos de Dick, determinación que hace segundos no estaba allí. Conner sonrió. Quizá ser un maldito terco era un requisito importante para ser parte de la Batfamily. No podía hacer que el menor se fuera de allí sin él, pero sí podía sacarlo y salvarle la vida, aunque costara la suya propia.

 **.**  
 **.**

Damian no entendía como era posible que hubieran perdido la pista de Dick, de su pequeño hermano. Se esmeraba tanto en entrenar al niño de la manera correcta, siempre aconsejando y despejando sus dudas, debía conocerlo mejor que nadie pero su mente no esclarecería ni una pista sobre su paradero. Cada minuto pasar sentía crecer su desesperación, y la razón de que siguiera parcialmente calmado era lo mucho que Tim parecía querer a Robin, y el Wayne estaba seguro que el mercenario podía hacer muchas cosas pero herir a un niño indefenso no era una de ellas.

Supo que Drake no era una amenaza real para Richard cuando este asumió el manto de Robin y no se vio envuelto en represalias comos las que Jason sufrió, le costó tiempo entender que Tim no odiaba el manto de Robin, ni el hecho de haber sido reemplazado, mucho menos odiaba a quien ocupase el puesto de compañero del murciélago. Lo que Red Robin quería era evitar que la historia se repitiera. Frustrar la entrada de más niños a la vida de "vigilantes". No justificaba su accionar pero podía, _quería_ llegar a comprender el por qué de sus acciones. Jamás podría entrar en la cabeza de Tim y entender su dolor, sus temores y la locura que corría por sus venas a causa del pozo. Saber si podía salvarlo de la muerte esta vez.

Y si realmente eso sería lo correcto, si merecía una salvación.

La luna se escondía nebulosa entre los edificios del límite de la ciudad cuando recibió el mensaje de Steph.

 **Oracle**  
 _"Batman te quiere en la cueva, ya"_

 **DemonWing**  
 _"En camino._  
 _¿Cómo está Batgirl?"_

 **Oracle**  
 _"Sigue dormida, tiene un par de costillas fracturadas y debí hacerle algunos puntos en la cabeza. Vivirá."_

Tal vez eran esas cosas las que Red Robin quería evitar.

.  
.

Algunas balas habían rozado su traje, desgarrando y provocando heridas en su piel, ardían pero podía soportarlas. La explosión lo había descolocado un poco pero sabía que era obra de su ocasional compañero, lo había visto actuar de esa manera antes. Parecía que llamar mucho la atención era parte de su modus operandi.

Había derribado a mas de una docena de soldados cuando estos dejaron de aparecer como moscas, luego de asegurar el perímetro se decidió a seguir al mercenario al interior de la bodega. Era inmesa por dentro. Habia cientos de escombros y enemigos atrapados bajo ellos. No podía ver a Red Robin pero sabía que estaría peleando por allí, el eco de metales al chocar le recordó que este tenía gusto por las armas blancas igual que Damian.

Estaba preparado para luchar contra mil soldados más, contra ninjas, contra el mismísimo Darkside.

Pero no estaba preparado para ver tan grotesca escena.

—¡¿Ca-Cassandra?!

.  
.

—Prepara todo Alfred, en cuanto Demon llegue, debemos salir.

—¿Y Red Hood, señor?

—No pudimos contactar con él. Dejáselo a Oracle.

—Entiendo, señor. Prepararé todo.

 **.**  
 **.**


	19. redención

**.**  
 **.**

Jason sentía su sangre correr helada, un zumbido en los oídos era todo lo que podía captar a su alrededor. Había caído de rodillas sobre el charco de sangre que desprendía la cabeza cercenada de Cassandra Cain. Un par de solitarias lágrimas empaparon las mejillas del adolescente. Había presenciado cientos de escenas macabras como compañero del murciélago pero esto era algo diferente, algo que tocaba una fibra sensible en él. Había entrenado junto a esa chica, era tan joven como él, con una vida difícil y complicada a la que abrieron un espacio en su familia. ¿Le habían fallado? En medio de su alianza con Stephanie habían olvidado quién era el verdadero enemigo.

—Cass... lo siento, Cass, ¡lo siento, perdóname, por favor perdóname Cass!

—¡Red Hood, reacciona! —pidió el mercenario a espaldas del chico, que seguía enfrascado en su lucha con Nyssa, se habían movido a lo largo de las ruinas del techo de la bodega, atacando y esquivándose mutuamente.

Todd seguía demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar y eso Tim lo sabía pero necesitaba que el chico estuviera atento y listo para el siguiente movimiento. La Al Ghul sonreía complacida con los gritos lastimeros del menor presente pero sabía que esa situación iría distrayendo progresivamente a su contrincante y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie arruinara su momento de diversión con Drake. Aprovechando una distracción de este, lo pateó con la suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo de sí luego de desarmarlo, quitándole una de sus dagas, escasos segundos en los que se acercó hacia Jason.

—Tú no estabas invitado, y estás distrayendo a mi pajarito. Debes morir —concluyó con sorna mientras empuñaba la daga.

—¡No, Jason-!

Una sombra cubrió a Jason, que pudo salir de su ensimismamiento para ponerse de pie y girarse. El cuerpo poco más pequeño que el suyo se tambaleó y chocó contra su pecho. El zumbido en sus oídos fue reemplazado por las carcajadas de la fémina y los quejidos de su predecesor. Tim sujetaba su bajo viente, del lado izquierdo, donde la daga brillaba enterrada en su carne. Nyssa sabía que el pajarito favorito de su hermana era rápido, lo había subestimado un poco pero aún así la imagen era pintoresca ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

—¡¿Re-Red Robin?!

—Te creía más inteligente, Timothy. Mira que lanzarte así para cubrir a ese chiquillo estúpido... te han vuelto blando —limpió una lagrimilla provocada por la risa.

El adolescente temblaba e intentó sujetar el cuerpo de su predecesor pero este le apartó bruscamente.

—Déjate de tonterías, maldito imbécil. Ve a buscar a Robin y salgan todos de aquí, ahora.

—Pero-

—¡Es una orden! ¡Nadie más va a morir aquí hoy!

Reticente, el menor obedeció la orden, armándose nuevamente con su bastón corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una puerta subterránea.

—¿Así que... nadie más morirá aquí hoy, pajarito?

—Excepto tú y yo, asquerosa copia de Talia.

La furia en los ojos de la mujer sería algo que Drake reviviría en pesadillas.

 **.**  
 **.**

Dick agradecía enormemente a sus padres por tan esbelta figura que le habían regalado. Había sido capaz de escurrirse de su celda, le dolió dejar a Conner solo pero sabía que el superchico estaría bien si se apresuraba. Por lo que sabía, aquella enorme prisión subterránea albergaba decenas de metahumanos, el menor se encontraba en un pasillo alejado donde los soldados aún no habían llegado y con ayuda de sus pequeños artefactos pudo abrir algunas rejas.

Sin embargo, nadie salía de las celdas. La luz no le permitía observar a fondo cada una de ellas, pero el temor que se respiraba le dejaba claro algo: esas personas tenían mucho miedo.

—¿Hola? —aventuró Robin, posicionado en medio del pasillo—, ¿están bien? E-es decir, ¿siguen... vivos? Pueden... ¡pueden salir!

Unos sollozos se alzaron entre la obscuridad.

—Miren, no soy malo, a veces no hago mi tarea pero eso es lo peor que puedo hacer. ¡Soy Robin, ya saben, el compañero de Batman! ¡Vine-vinimos a rescatarlos!

Unos segundos transcurrieron, podía escuchar como los soldados se acercaban. Los había visto fugazmente, no eran más de una docena. Estaba seguro que si todos se alzaban contra ellos podrían darles pelea, había mínimo unas veinte celdas allí.

—¡Se los suplico, debemos movernos rápido! ¡Si no enfrentamos a los soldados ahora, moriremos aquí abajo!

Un par de mujeres se asomaron de sus celdas.

—¡Hola! ¿Ven? No soy una amenaza para ustedes... yo solo quiero salvarlos y volver a casa con mi familia...

Poco a poco, más personas fueron asomándose. Algunos parecían malheridos, otros solo estaban desaliñados.

—U-uh, ¿saben pelear?

Entonces Robin se dio cuenta que tenía muchas personas dispuestas a pelear por su libertad pero que no sabían como.

—Bueno, tengo batarangs y canicas explosivas, ¡deberá bastar! —sonrió más animado y procedió a repartir sus "armas" entre los presentes.

Todo el miedo parecía haberse reducido dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. El temor en los ojos de esas personas le recordó que él debía tomar su papel de héroe si quería redimir su error con Tim y toda su familia. Debía cumplir su papel de Robin y protegerlos.

—Di-disculpa, ¿Robin? —llamó una pequeña, tironeando la capa del joven. Dick sonrió, agachándose a su altura—, estás herido.

La niña señaló el brazo del menor que seguía sangrando. Grayson mentiría si dijera que no le dolía pero sabía que sus heridas habían pasado a un segundo plano. Intentó mover la zona y un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios. Los ojos de la fémina brillaron de un tono verde esmeralda tan bonito que el chico se perdió en ellos y fue tarde cuando sintió una pequeña mano apoyarse sobre el lugar donde la bala había impactado seguido de un inmenso calor que se expandió a lo largo de sus extremidades.

La vista de Robin se nubló y en un segundo cualquier rastro de dolor abandonó su cuerpo.

—¿Me curaste? —cuestionó dependiendo asombro en cada gesto.

La niña asintió tímidamente. Parecía no estar muy segura fe haber hecho lo correcto, quizá había tenido problemas por ese don tan maravilloso.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió levemente el pequeño héroe, la adrenalina revitalizó su cuerpo y espíritu, alazó su puño con decisión—. ¡Haremos lo siguiente, yo seré la carnada y ustedes serán mi ejército!

 **.**  
 **.**

La escarcha sobre las calles volvía un peligro conducir a esa velocidad por ellas a tan altas horas, Damian agradecía que el vehículo había sido condicionado para esos casos por Alfred. Manejaban a la mayor velocidad posible, esquivando autos y personas, con lo agitado que había estado Gotham esa noche, la mayoría de gothamitas se mantenían activos y alertas. Ellos debían hacer lo mismo.

La calma dominaba sus gestos pero por dentro Damian sentía la ansiedad crecer por todo su cuerpo, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Su parte racional le decía que debía ignorar aquello, no podía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento en el que no creía para nada.

—Dirígete a los muelles, Demon —ordenó Batman de copiloto. Las luces rojas tintineaban en la pequeña pantalla del vehículo, un mapa de toda Gotham—, es donde perdimos la señal de Red Hood.

—Pero Batman, debemos ir por Robin-

—Reportaron una explosión a la guardia costera hace algunos minutos, y si Red Hood estaba por allí no puede ser simple coincidencia.

—¿Crees que Red Robin...?

El joven no podía observar las facciones de su padre bajo la capucha pero podría jurar a que éste fruncía el ceño con aprehensión.

—Bien —aceleró a fondo, sería complicado mantener el vehículo en equilibrio sobre la arena y maleza en los acantilados.

 **.**  
 **.**

—Limpien este lugar de inmediato, no podemos dejar que el desastre que hizo la estúpida de mi hermana sea relacionado con la Liga.

—Sí, señora. ¿Vamos a ingresar al lugar? No tardará en caerse a pedazos.

—No, solo llévense los cuerpos de estos soldados y váyanse. De Nyssa me ocupo yo.

La estilizada figura de la mujer se perdió entre los escombros, katana en mano.

 **.**  
 **.**


	20. (sin) salvación

**.**

 **.**

La puerta subterránea había conducido a Jason hacia las cuevas profundas que se escondían bajo la bodega, podía oír el agua correr no muy lejos y la tierra bajo sus pies se sentía inestable a causa de las explosiones provocadas por el mercenario. La mente del adolescente seguía demasiado dispersa para reconocer su objetivo primordial: encontrar a Dick. Había derribado un par de _zombies_ al bajar y en su camino se encontró con un dilema, pues el pasillo se dividía en dos. Izquierda o derecha, su elección lo llevaría o bien a encontrar a Robin o podría terminar alejándolo aún más del niño.

El tiempo corría deprisa, tomó el corredor de la izquierda y terminó dentro de un laboratorio. No había rastros de prisioneros o más guardias pero los cuerpos apilados de los científicos asesinados le recordó el suceso vivido con su predecesor y la reciente muerte de Cassandra. Estuvo a punto de vomitar. Sentía mucho asco por esa mujer, porque debía haber sido ella quien diera la orden de asesinar a sus propios científicos, probablemente, para que no pudieran confesar nada respecto a sus experimentos y creaciones tan avanzadas como los soldados que trabajaban allí. Los cadáveres se sentían fríos al tacto de Jason cuando quiso tomarles el pulso, pero por la falta de palidez en la piel podía asegurar que los habían ejecutado cuando ellos atacaron la base. La culpa volvió a invadirlo.

El golpe vino desde arriba, pero pudo reponerse de inmediato. Su cuerpo actuó de manera automática, defendiéndose y derribando exitosamente a su enemigo. Era uno de esos seres que estaban vivos pero a la vez no, sin embargo, este parecía más fuertemente armado, era diferente. Debía estar custodiando algo en específico. Su mirada azulina se dirigió a los enormes contenedores de vidrio frente a él, había uno en especial, que lleno de un líquido rojizo albergaba una forma humanoide. Jason posó su mano sobre el vidrio y la criatura dentro de este se movió sutilmente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y sus irises brillaron de un tono azul metalizado que conmovieron cada parte del adolescente. Al cabo de unos segundos el humano dentro del cilindro comenzó a moverse desesperado, acto que hizo retroceder al joven héroe. ¿Debería sacarlo de allí? ¿Y si era peligroso? Intentó golpear el cristal pero una voz lo detuvo.

—¡No, no lo lastimes!

Todd giró de inmediato, encontrando la pequeña silueta de una niña justo detrás de él. Tenía el cabello azabache corto, ojos verde aguamarina y no debía tener más de siete años. El temor pintado en el rostro de la pequeña recordó a Jason que mantenía su bastón en alto y debía verse realmente agresivo y peligroso. Bajó el arma y alzó las manos en señal de paz, aunque la sangre seca en ellas no daba la mejor impresión.

—Mira, soy uno de los buenos, ¿si? No quiero lastimar a... esa cosa, quería ayudarlo.

—No es una cosa —hizo una mueca y rodeó a Jason de manera desconfiada hasta pararse frente al cristal, en modo defensivo—, es un ser vivo, como yo.

Eso llamó poderosamente la atención del mayor presente. Si realmente eran seres vivos, ¿serían metahumanos, prisioneros o, en el peor de los casos, experimentos?

—¿Y por qué está allí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —cuestionó con auténtica curiosidad.

—Está finalizando su formación -respondió la niña, girándose, aún desconfiado, hacia los controles en el contenedor, presionó unos botones y el líquido comenzó a desaparecer. Entonces Jason pudo ver que, realmente, aquella cosa sí era humana. Era un niño humano—, el es el proyecto K001, y yo soy el proyecto DT005.

—Oh, no...

Las pantallas comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente cuando el cristal descendió por completo, el niño cayó de rodillas y la niña corrió a tomar una bata y regresó a cubrirlo con ella. Red Hood observaba sin saber qué hacer. ¿Esos niños eran bebés de tubo como Damian o clones como Conner? La pantalla principal del laboratorio anunciaba finalizado exitosamente el proceso de clonación acelerada.

—Son clones...

La niña se mantuvo junto al pequeño que seguía arrodillado, respirando agitadamente, parecía aturdido y no era para menos, acababa de nacer, ¿no? Paseando la mirada por el lugar se aseguró que no habría más sorpresas.

—Él es un clon. Yo soy producto de una gestación acelerada, tengo dos cargas genéticas diferentes.

El derrumbe comenzó antes de que Red pudiera asimilar la información. Dando grandes pasos tomó al niño en brazos bajo el reclamo de la fémina.

—Este lugar se derrumbará, ¿quieren morir aquí?

Cualquier reclamo se mantuvo dentro de su garganta y la niña asintió, sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta del vigilante. Jason agradeció haber tomado el camino de la izquierda.

 **.**

 **.**

Conner sentía la tierra retumbar bajo a sus pies, podía imaginarse terminar enterrado bajo todos los escombros de manera trágica. Pensó en Martha y en Jonathan. Clark. Luthor.

¿Sería muy patético morir de aquella forma? Robin había partido en busca de ayuda y no dudaba que en verdad el niño hubiera intentado todo por sacarlo de allí pero no debía ilusionarse, sería suficiente si el pequeño pudiera salvarse a sí mismo. Su corazón se apretujó de manera dolorosa, algo le decía que Tim debía tener las cosas realmente difícil allí arriba si tardaba de aquella manera.

—Tim, ¿me necesitas? —cuestionó hacia la nada, un impulso lo hizo levantarse e intentar destruir sus ataduras para ir en ayuda de su líder.

Era en vano, no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Cabizbajo suspiró exasperado.

Un golpe seco llamó su atención, pequeñas explosiones se sucedieron de manera continua y varios soldados volaron hasta chocar contra las rejas de su celda. Podía escuchar el bullicio de una pelea, maldiciones e improperios. Una nube de polvo llenó el pasillo y no pudo observar más que una capa de brillante color rojizo abrirse paso entre las abolladuras de la puerta de su prisión. Sonriente, radiante como quien acaba de ganar una guerra, Robin se acercó al superchico.

—¡Te dije que volvería! ¡Y traje un ejército!

La nube se disipó, dejando ver al resto de prisioneros que Conner había visto y escuchado durante su cautivo. Su corazón latió deprisa y sonrió con una alegría abrumadora.

—Gracias, Robin.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Superboy! ¡Seguro Red Robin estará esperándonos ansioso allá arriba!

—Pero sigo encadenado y-

—No puedo quitarte las cadenas sin lastimarte, pero puedo liberarlas del suelo —razonó, tomando lo que quedaba de sus canicas explosivas para cubrir con ellas los cimientos de las cadenas.

El efecto de los miniexplosivos más la inestabilidad de la tierra les permitió liberar las ataduras aunque seguían firmes en las muñecas del clon. Técnicamente, Kon seguía encadenado pero al mismo tiempo podía moverse libremente. Era lo más parecido a la libertad que había podido probar desde que fue capturado y arrastrado hasta allí. Podía salir de allí, ir con Tim, preguntar por Cassie y ayudar a su líder. Quiso llorar y solo atinó a abrazar al niño frente a él que le devolvió el gesto cálidamente.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo le quedaba una daga y sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes profundos. La herida en su abdomen sangraba copiosamente y el frío suspiro de la muerte le soplaba en la ía que de no haber sido por tomar sus medicinas antes del combate ya habría desfallecido a merced de su cruel oponente. Nyssa seguía jugando con él. Lo atacaba, hería de manera dolorosa pero no lo mataba, como un gato que tironea al ratón de la cola una y otra vez sin comérselo. Empezaba a sentirse harto pero debía hacer tiempo hasta que Jason sacara a todos de allí. Deseó con ganas que DemonWing llegara de inmediato para sacar al tercer y cuarto Robin de allí de manera inmediata.

Su espalda chocó contra la pesada estructura, un par de costillas se le habrían roto seguramente. Se vio acorralado y desarmado, la katana de Nyssa le atravesó el hombro, clavándolo en la estructura. Mordió sus labios con fuerza y se negó a gritar del dolor. La Al Ghul lo observaba maravillada, sonreía como quien encuentra la olla con oro al final del acoíris.

—Espero que ella sea la mitad de fuerte que tú —murmuró la mujer, acariciando las mejillas del muchacho. Tim sentía desfallecer, creyó desvariar y concluyó que la figura de Talia caminando hacia ellos era producto de su inminente muerte.

Si alguien debía tomar su vida en esos momentos, tenía ser la persona que lo devolvió a la vida. La katana que empuñaba la progenitora de Damian brillaba de manera pura, Tim había visto y sentido el filo de ésta en múltiples entrenamientos. Sonrió con pena, si aquello no era producto de su imaginación, debía estar decepcionando enormemente a su mentora al verse al borde de la derrota. Quería ser él quien acabara con la vida de la mujer que lo acariciaba con tal ternura que se encontraba absorta del ataque próximo, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerse caprichoso ni tentar más su suerte. Al menos le sería de ayuda a Talia.

Por lo que cuando Nyssa giró al escuchar las ruedas del batimóvil fuera del edificio, Red Robin la sujetó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, instando a su mentora a dar el golpe de gracia. Talia atravesó de manera limpia el abdomen de su hermana y la katana no se detuvo hasta tocar la estructura tras Tim. Ni un quejido escapó de los labios de Nyssa, pero Talia dejó entrever una mueca de dolor al escuchar el que sí escapó de su pajarito al ser atravesado de tal manera grotesca.

La imagen era por demás extraña y paralizó por completo a Batman y DemonWing cuando ingresaron al lugar y se encontraron con ella.

 **.**

 **.**


	21. tarde

**.**

 **.**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero la oscuridad de la noche se sentía tan presente. La mansión Wayne siempre albergaba su propia dosis de oscuridad en sus eternos pasillos. Alfred, más que acostumbrado a esto, solía ignorar el lúgubre aullar del viento al entrar por los enormes ventanales mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos que se encontraban en la vitrina de licores de su señor. El anciano se encontraba tan ensimismado en su tarea que cuando la copa cayó de sus manos, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Los pedazos de vidrio se perdieron en la inmensidad de la alfombra roja y Titus llegó corriendo, agitado.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho? —inquirió el hombre, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del can.

Los párpados del animal se encontraban blancos por el paso de los años y Alfred terminó por compararse con el Gran Danés. Esperaba que ambos vivieran lo suficiente para ver a sus amos vivir, dentro de lo posible, felices. El perro emitió un alarido, parecido a un lamento. El mayordomo frunció el ceño y no pudo seguir acallando la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba pasando a su familia.

Acarició por última vez al can y bajó a la cueva, intentaría contactarse con Bruce. Algo le decía, también, que necesitaba preparar más que primeros auxilios.

 **.**

 **.**

Jason se había cansado de correr con los niños a cuestas. Además de esquivar y batallar contra los soldados que salían de la nada, debía evitar los pesados fragmentos de roca que se desprendían del techo. Pudo llegar hasta las celdas, donde se podía ver un gran revuelo. Le tomó algunos segundos ver el traje de Robin y pudo comprender, a grandes rasgos, lo que pasaba allí. Sonrió sin más, abriéndose paso hasta el niño.

—¡Robin! —llamó, mientras bajaba a sus "cargamentos". El joven héroe lo observó por segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de abalanzarse contra el mayor con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar—, ¡tranquilo, Robin, ya estoy aquí!

A su alrededor, tanto los prisioneros como los niños que Jason había rescatado del laboratorio, se mantenían observando expectante al par. El mundo parecía caerse a pedazos pero ellos se encontraban tan fundidos en su abrazo que nadie tenía valor para interrumpirlos. Fue Conner, quien algo avergonzado por hacerlo, decidió intervenir.

—Disculpen, Robin, Red Hood, aún queda trabajo por hacer.

Algo reacios, ambos terminaron por separarse. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Jason depositó un casto beso en la frente del menor antes de encarar al clon. Recordó la batalla que Red Robin libraba solo allí arriba y que si había hecho tal hazaña era, principalmente, por Robin y Superboy.

—Superboy, me alegra verte vivo —sonrió, o algo así.

El mitad kryptoniano devolvió el gesto, sin saber que más hacer, nunca había podido llevarse bien con aquel chico por todo lo que había pasado con Tim. Pero lo conocía, no era malo, y en esos momentos no estaba en sus planes rechazar ayuda.

Los soldados seguían llegando, algunos pocos estaban armados con armas de fuego, lo que alertó de inmediato a los héroes. Utilizando un gran pedazo de roca, Conner y Jason pudieron armar una barrera entre ellos y los disparos. Habían localizado una salida pero debían correr un par de metros en fuego abierto y para ello necesitaban una distracción.

—Tal vez si corro hacia ellos, pueda distraerlos-

Dick negó ante la idea de Jason. Mandarlo allí solo sería muy arriesgado. También Conner estaba tan débil que no podría sobrevivir una lluvia de balas como comúnmente hubiera podido. El tiempo se agotaba pues todo el lugar seguía colapsando y los prisioneros se encontraban heridos y desnutridos. Finalmente optaron por lanzar batarang explosivos para distraer a los soldados y que los prisioneros pudieran huir mientras Jason y Dick formaban una especie de escudo humano con sus capas blindadas, estas debían resistir el mínimo de impacto, debería bastarles.

Dicho y hecho. Los batarangs consiguieron llamar la atención del enemigo que se vio desorientado y envuelto en una nube de humo. Red Hood y Robin se pusieron de espaldas a ellos y los prisioneros corrieron con dirección a la salida, o lo que quedaba de ella. En cuento los soldados notaron a sus prisioneros escapar comenzaron a disparar indiscriminadamente, la gran mayoría había logrado cruzar pero no todos salieron ilesos. Varios cayeron inertes presos de la lluvia de balas, entre ellos, la niña que curó a Dick. El niño cayó de rodillas al ver morir así a la pequeña y preso de la ira, se abalanzó hacia los soldados pero fue detenido por Jason. Conner terminó por romper sus límites y lazó una estructura que mantenía en pie el sector subterráneo, aplastando a los zombies.

—Vamos, Robin —insistió el adolescente, mientras tironeaba al menor que batallaba para ser liberado.

—Pero ella, ¡ella-!

—¡Cassandra también está muerta! ¡Red Robin me envió por ti, ¿quieres que regrese con tu cadáver?!

Robin observó al mayor, aturdido. Conner les dirigió una mirada angustiada antes de pasar de ellos y ponerse frente al grupo de prisioneros.

—Ellos no superarían tu muerte, Dick... Ni B, ni Dam, ni Alfie... ni Tim.

El niño asintió, y lloroso se dirigió hacia donde Conner y los demás los esperaban. La salida parecía venirse abajo al igual que la estructura por lo que debían apresurarse y salir por ella cuidadosamente. Se preguntaron si el infierno que vivieron allí abajo se repetiría arriba de alguna manera. Alerta, cansados y tristes, todos siguieron camino.

 **.**

 **.**

El alma de Bruce quedó atrapado en las palabras que no dijo, estaba inmovilizado por la apremiante visión frente a él. Damian fue más rápido y se acercó con la ira flameando por sus venas.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, madre?! —cuestionó a la mujer que, atravesados con la katana, mantenía fijos a la pared a Tim y Nyssa.

Los ojos verdes de Talia se encontraron con los verde aguamarina de Damian. Una mueca de disgusto se pintó en el rostro fino de la mujer que ágilmente retiró su katana para liberar a los heridos. El cuerpo de Nyssa impactó contra el suelo, el de Tim fue atrapado por Damian que cayó con él de rodillas. Fue entonces cuando Batman se acercó a ellos, aún aturdido por la imagen. La Al Ghul enfundó su arma y sacó un frasco de entre sus pechos. Aquel líquido brillaba con tonalidades rojas y verdes, no se parecía a nada que Damian hubiera visto antes.

—Buenas noches, Damian —articuló Talia, mientras pasaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana para llegar a tocar a Tim, contacto que su hijo rechazó con un manotazo—. Mira, él está vivo, ¿si? Toma su pulso y verás.

—Lo atravesaste con una katana, ¿cómo es posible que siga vivo? —la sombría voz del murciélago hubiera espantado a cualquiera.

Pero Talia Al Ghul no era cualquiera.

—¿Es por las pastillas que toma, que tú le das? —la pregunta salió de Demon que observaba el rostro del joven en sus brazos, se veía pálido y respiraba débilmente a la par que un hilo de sangre bajaba por sus labios. Algo dentro suyo se contrajo dolorosamente—, ¡¿qué son realmente esas pastillas, madre?!

—¿De qué pastillas hablan?

—Lo siento, amado. No es algo que les incumba, pero si mi pajarito les contó —extendió el frasco hacia Damian, que lo tomó reacio y apretando el cuerpo de Red contra su pecho inconscientemente. Talia sonrió—, dejo esto en sus manos. Si se lo dan, vivirá, sino, morirá. Esta vez, ustedes decidirán y tendrán sus respuestas cuando él despierte.

—No. Tú nos las darás —el tono autoritario del hombre mayor no daba lugar a dudas.

—Me temo que voy a rechazar tu invitación, amado. Tengo cosas que hacer y tu aún debes sacar a tus otros hijos de este lugar antes que colapse —Talia giró gracilmente y Bruce estuvo a punto de seguirla pero una serie de explosiones lo detuvo.

—¡Batman, Robin debe estar allí! —el heredero tomó impulso para ponerse de pie aún cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex sucesor.

Talia desapareció en un santiamén. Bruce apretó los dientes y se dirigió a lo que antes fue una entrada a la parte subterránea, de allí pronto emergieron Superboy que cargaba a un par de niños, detrás de él Robin saltó con gran energía y junto con Red Hood ayudaron a los prisioneros a salir.

—Red Hood, Robin —llamó Batman y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del niño que tembló bajo su toque, esto alertó al murciélago pero decidió ignorarlo y ayudar con el rescate de los que seguían en la zona subterránea.

Una vez que todos hubieran sido evacuados, Batman dirigió una mirada cargada al mayor de sus hijos adoptivos.

—Los prisioneros deben seguirme afuera, llamaré ambulancias para que vengan por ustedes.

Obedeciendo solemne, todos se dirigieron fuera del lugar. Los dos pequeños que Jason había rescatado, permanecieron junto a él, firmes.

—Déjalos, B. Ellos... ellos deben ir a cueva, luego te explico.

El mayor asintió y se dirigió hacia afuera con el resto de prisioneros. Conner no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar la pregunta que ocupaba toda su razón.

—¿Dónde está Red Robin?

Los pasos de Damian resonaron detrás de ellos y solo cuando habló, los tres héroes y los dos niños que quedaban allí, giraron para verlo.

—Aquí.

Conner no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su líder, su amado Tim... ¿había muerto, otra vez? Pálido, se acercó a Damian y tomó el rostro del segundo Robin entre sus manos. Dick lo imitó, mientras el llanto contenido escapaba en largos sollozos y golpes en la pierna del mayor de sus hermanos.

—¡¿Por qué dejaste que lo mataran otra vez, Damian?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Todd hizo una seña a los niños para que lo esperaran allí y se acercó a detener a Grayson. Él también sentía la rabia y la impotencia inundar su ser, la culpa que volvía a carcomer su ser le dejó claro que sería descarado exigir explicaciones cuando él había dejado solo a su predecesor aún sabiéndolo herido.

—Tim, Timmy —llamó Superboy, limpiando la sangre que bajaba de esos labios que tantas veces probó—, Tim, soy yo, abre los ojos. Debemos ir a casa con Cassie.

—No está muerto aún, Robin. Cálmate —ordenó Damian,el tono frío en su voz nunca había sido usado antes para hablar con el menor, aquello desconcertó tanto a Dick como a Jason—. Y no puede oírte, Superboy. Déjalo.

Aquello irritó de sobremanera al Kent, que tuvo que ser sostenido por Richard y Jason para que no golpeara al Wayne.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con aún?!

Pero el petirrojo en turno no obtuvo respuesta. Demon comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Debemos llevarlo a la mansión para que sea atendido. Rápido.

Nadie objetó y todos siguieron a Damian. Algunos con rabia e inquietud, otros con tristeza y resignación. El astro rey dejaba ver sus primeros rayos, pero ni aquella luz lograba ocultar que probablemente Batman había llegado, otra vez, demasiado tarde.

 **.**

 **.**


	22. divididos

**.**  
 **.**

 **Gotham.**

Pocas veces Jason había tenido la oportunidad de conducir el batimóvil. Esta era una de esas veces. Su casco se veía opaco por el polvo y los fragmentos de tierra pegoteados, así que tuvo que dejarlo a un lado. De copiloto lo acompañaba Dick, que seguía sollozando de vez en cuando, los hipidos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo y se había despojado de parte de su traje, su piel se veía relativamente intacta, incluso sin moretones o cortes, esa niña había hecho bien su trabajo.

Conner se mantenía imperturbable sentado tras de Dick, en su regazo llevaba a los niños que habían caído dormidos, seguro producto de tantas emociones. El superchico no les prestaba realmente atención pero sentía haber visto a ese niño antes. Como fuese, la visión de esos seres inocentes calmaba la sed de sangre y el cansancio extremo que se extendía por su ser. Echaba miradas de reojo a Damian que sentado junto a él cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Tim. Cada segundo que pasaba, el mercenario se veía más pálido y alejado de la vida. ¿Cómo se tomaría aquello Cassie? ¿Qué tenían que ver los Al Ghul en todo esto? ¿Cómo pensaban tratar a Tim? Nadie era capaz de darle respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Bruce había quedado atrás, utilizaría la motocicleta de Red Hood para regresar luego de asegurarse de tomar los datos de los metahumanos y de que serían tratados para su pronta recuperación. Seguramente ya venía en camino. En la cueva, Alfred esperaba por ellos, Batman lo había puesto al tanto de la situación, al menos, superficialmente. Había cosas que no podían decirse por medio de un intercomunicador.

Las ruedas chirrearon como de costumbre al estacionar. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, Alfred tomó el cuerpo de Tim de los brazos de Damian para depositarlo en una camilla y conectarlo a una máscara de oxígeno. Dick corrió detrás del anciano mientras este conectaba a su antiguo amo a una serie de máquinas que controlaban su pulso, respiración y le transfundían sangre. Conner los había seguido después de acostar a los niños en el asiento; Jason se mantuvo junto a ellos, pensando como proceder. ¿Debía despertarlos, vestirlos, alimentarlos? Terminó por arropar a los niños con su capa para ir a fumar. Quizá hablar con Kara lo ayudaría pero la superchica se encontraba incomunicada recientemente.

—Dam, debes bajar —sugirió el adolescente cuando su cigarrillo cayó consumido con la última calada—, anda.

Ensimismado, el hijo mayor se había mantenido en su lugar de copiloto. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, sangre que se sentía tibia aún. Era como un _deja vú_ , como aquella vez, como aquella noche que tuvo que cargar con el cadáver de Drake ya que su padre se encontraba consumido por la ira. Y en medio del caos, del fuego, de las cenizas, de la muerte, se prometió a sí mismo que aquello no volvería a pasar. Y protegió a Jason. Y protegió a Dick. Pero a Tim...

Pasó las manos por su cabeza, quitando la capucha, su rostro se veía demacrado. Sus ojos opacos miraban con insistencia el frasco que su madre le había entregado.

—Lleva a esos niños a la sala de interrogación, Hood —ordenó Batman, que había llegado hacía segundos y pasó de ellos para dirigirse a la zona aislada donde Alfred intentaba tratar las heridas de Tim—. Y tú ven conmigo, DemonWing.

El adolescente obedeció apesadumbrado. No quería despertar a los niños de improvisto, pero no estaba deseando tentar más la cordura de su padre adoptivo. El hijo mayor saltó bruscamente del auto y a paso presuroso se dirigió tras su padre. Bruce había hecho a un lado su capa y sus guantes, su manos levemente arrugadas se sintieron frías en la piel de Alfred cuando este depositó una mano sobre el hombro del anciano que trabajaba con desesperación entender qué le habían hecho a ese chico, uno de sus chicos.

—Necesito un informe de las heridas, amo Bruce. Porque no entiendo, pude detectar una puñalada en el estómago pero-

—Lo travesaron con una katana.

—¿Disculpe? —el mayordomo abrió los ojos a más no poder.

La incredulidad se repitió en los rostros de Robin y Superboy, que seguían al pie de la camilla, velando por el herido.

—Lo que oíste, Alfred. Cuando llegamos, DemonWing y yo, vimos a Talia que mantenía atravesados a Tim y Nyssa con su katana.

Damian mordió su labio inferior con fuerz, tentado de arrojar el frasco lejos.

—No, debe haber una explicación —intervino Conner—, Talia no lastimaría a Tim solo porque sí.

—¿Qué sabes tú del monstruo que es mi madre?

—Nada, absolutamente nada más el hecho de que fue ella quien trajo a mi Robin de regreso a este mundo. Y de eso sé más que tú.

El heredero Wayne dio un paso al frente, amenazante. El clon lo imitó, aunque de manera más solemne. Fue Dick quien se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos jóvenes.

—¡No es momento de pelear! ¡Debemos salvar a Timmy!

Alfred volvió la vista hacia el mencionado. Se mantenía estable de alguna forma. Procedió a quitarle parte del traje para poder reemplazarlo con una bata.

—Aún no entiendo cómo sigue vivo.

Demon observó el trabajo calmo del mayordomo. Recordando lo vivido con el mercenario aquel y como su piel que se había sentido tan caliente, ahora parecía más helada que las calles de Gotham. Era como si hubieran cortado la rosa más hermosa del jardín y la hubieran pisoteado frente a sus ojos.

—Es por las pastillas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Pennyworth entonces.

—¿Cómo sabes-

—Leslie me lo contó todo, al parecer, la señorita Sandsmark se lo confió pues está muy preocupada por el joven Timothy.

Los ojos azules del superchico brillaron unos segundos al pensar en su rubia amiga.

—Entonces eso era lo que querías contarme, Alfred...

—Así es, amo Bruce.

—¡¿Y entonces cómo funcionan esas malditas pastillas?! ¡¿Cómo ayudarán a Timmy?!

La mirada acuosa del menor presente logró conmover a todos, sobre todo a Jason que acababa de llegara la sala y también necesitaba respuestas, había escuchado apenas a la mitad de la conversación.

—Pues —todos dirigieron la atención hacia el clon, que parecía dispuesto a dar algunas explicaciones—, de hecho, son tres pastillas: la roja le da una resistencia, agilidad y fuerza mayor, la azul ayuda a que los daños en su cuerpo se reparen, y la verde le permite prolongar los efectos del Pozo de Lázaro.

Algo desconcertados intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Ya nada sonaba tan descabellado.

—Tim nos contó que cuando lo resucitaron en el Pozo, su cuerpo estaba tan herido que necesitó muchos cuidados para recuperarse, no era cosa de sumergirlo y ya, su cuerpo volvía a herirse si no mantenía un contacto con esa cosa maldita...

Damian había oído de casos así, en los que el Pozo no lograba curar por completo a las personas al ser sumergidas. Y su abuelo era un ejemplo del daño que el abuso prolongado del Lázaro podía provocar. Observó con más atención el brillante líquido verdoso dentro del frasco.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. Si el señorito Timothy ingirió de esas pastillas antes de ir a las bodegas-

—Aún hacen efecto en su cuerpo, al menos durante 48 horas. Lo mantendrán vivo mientras reparan los daños —afirmó Kent—, pero no serán suficiente si el daño es tan grande.

Richard se acercó al segundo Robin, tomando entre sus manos una de las manos de éste. El niño se sentía tan culpable.

—¿Podemos darle más de esas pastillas...? —intentó, presionando la pálida extremidad del joven, sin respuesta.

—No, aunque dupliques la dosis, no funciona así. El solo hecho de ingerirlas debilita su cuerpo, lo consumen por dentro y si abusa de ellas, sufrirá un ataque. Ha... ha pasado antes...

El silencio reinó entre los presentes. La melancolía en la voz de Conner les recordó a los murciélagos lo poco y nada que sabían de su antiguo compañero. Fue entonces cuando Bruce reparó en el regalo que Talia les había dejado.

—Debemos examinar eso —ordenó, extendiendo la mano hacia el frasco pero Damian lo esquivó.

—Mi madre dijo que si le damos esto, vivirá.

—No sabemos qué es, Damian. No podemos confiar en Talia.

La discusión entre padre e hijo estaba cargada de emociones que nadie podía leer. Sin miramientos, el heredero procedió a destapar el frasco e inhalar el aroma ante la mirada atónita de su padre.

—No es veneno —confirmó en cuestión de segundos—. Apostaría mi vida a que solo es un derivado del Pozo.

—¡Entonces dáselo a Tim, Dami, anda!

—No, Dam, espera. Estoy con B en esto, no sé si sea lo mejor —dubitativo, Jason se colocó junto a su padre adoptivo, esquivando la mirada acusadora de Dick.

—Ustedes no quieren salvar a Tim, ¿verdad? —el rencor en su voz no era propio del superchico.

Ajeno al inminente enfrentamiento, Alfred arropó con cuidado al mercenario luego de cubrir sus heridas.

—Los invito a continuar con su discusión afuera. El joven Timothy necesita descansar y ustedes podrían perturbarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

Los baños en la cueva eran cálidos y constaban con lo necesario. Superboy se había encontrado deseando enormemente sentir el agua tibia bajando por su pecho y vientre hasta perderse en sus caderas. Libre por fin de las ardientes cadenas de kryptonita, parecía haber recobrado algo de su fuerza aunque la angustia en su pecho crecía y crecía.

Quería tomar a Tim y largarse de allí. Su Robin nunca necesitó de los murciélagos cuando despertó. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? No podían ofrecerle seguridad ahora, no podían ser un equipo cuando los tres se encontraban tan débiles y rotos.

—Tim estaría dispuesto a matar por ellos pero... ellos no son capaces de devolverle su vida.

Ahora, sin cadenas, se sentía atado de pies y manos. El poder de salvar a Drake lo tenían ellos, los murciélagos. Solo quedaba esperar, velar por su amigo y pelear si hiciera falta. Pero no era tonto, si Batman era capaz de derrotar a Superman, ¿qué oportunidad tendría un pobre clon contra toda la Batifamilia?

 **.**

 **.**

Jason restregaba con fuerza sus manos, la ducha rápida no le había servido para quitar la sangre seca debajo de sus uñas. Arregló su ropa y agradeció a Alfred por la charola con comida y las mudas de ropas que dejó junto a él. Esperaba que a los niños pudieran quedarles, eran mucho más pequeños que Dick pero debería bastar por el momento.

—Gracias, Al —sonrió levemente.

—No hay de qué, amo Jason. Y si no precisa nada más, debo ir a ver al joven Richard.

—¿Sigue encerrado en su baño?

El anciano asintió con pesar.

—Dice que si no se apresuran a salvar al joven Timothy, él va a ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

Hood se carcajeó. Aquella exageración sonaba tan propia de su Robin. Si no fuera por la situación tan tensa que estaban viviendo, se tomaría el tiempo de ir y reírse del menor. Cuando Bruce había dado por zanjada la discusión sobre darle o no aquel elixir a Drake, dejando claro que era una decisión que debía ser tomada por los mayores, el acróbata había entrado en un estado de negación y se había aislado en su habitación. Ni siquiera Damian pudo tratar con él.

—En fin, tengo que hacer un interrogatorio.

—Si son solo niños, por favor, no use la voz de murciélago.

El anciano le sonrió con ternura y Jason recordó la noche en que llegó a esa mansión por primera vez. Se veía igual de rota que esa noche cuando con su sola existencia les recordó al fallecido Tim. Alfred nunca lo juzgó por _reemplazarlo,_ siempre le dio su lugar.

 **.**  
 **.**

No podía comprender el nudo en su garganta. Su pecho se sentía pesado.

Cuando era niño, siempre ganaba heridas en sus entrenamientos con los instructores que su madre conseguía, eran heridas que sin importar su grado terminaban sanando por completo. Años después, las heridas que ganaba como Robin no se sentían igual, esas sanaban pero siempre dolían en algún momento; estaban llenas de fantasmas que le recordaban sus grandes fracasos y fallos hacia su padre. Y la herida más grande siempre tenía el mismo nombre y apellido.

 _Timothy Jackson Drake._

—¿Qué me sucede, Pennyworth?

El felino maulló sobre su regazo y estiró sus garras, arañando perezosamente el jersey oscuro de su dueño. La poca luz en la habitación dejaba ver al heredero sentado en su sillón favorito junto a su gran ventana, frente a él, el frasco seguía brillando intacto. No dispuesto a entregárselo a su padre, se lo había llevado con él a su lugar privado.

El gato restregaba su mullido rostro contra el marcado pecho de su dueño, recibiendo caricias distraídas por parte del hombre. Damian trataba, por su parte, ponerle nombre a las emociones que lo abrumaban. Detestaba su incapacidad para definir sus propios sentimientos por culpa de su crianza.

Seguiría el consejo de su amigo Colin y meditar. Quizás así encontraría la calma que su mente necesitaba. Si tenía paz, debería ser capaz de tomar mejores decisiones; su familia contaba con ello.

 **.**  
 **.**

—¿No vas a abrir?

—No. ¡Vete!

—Dick, por favor.

—No, pap- Bruce. ¡No quiero verte!

El murciélago resopló molesto, preocupado. Necesitaba tanto estrechar al pequeño entre sus brazos, comprobar su estado, charlar con él pero el niño se había encerrado en su baño y aunque sería tan fácil solo tirar la puerta abajo, el mayor sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio. Todos necesitaban su espacio en esos momentos, incluso él mismo.

Se deslizó a través de la puerta hasta quedar sentado. La cabeza le dolía después de tantas emociones confusas. Aún era capaz de mantener la calma pero la tormenta no había terminado.

Para Bruce nunca había sido fácil tomar decisiones que involucrasen a personas cercanas, aunque no se le notara siempre terminaba afectado. Alfred era uno de los pocos que sabían aquello. Y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, como tantas veces.

Que ironía, así había estado Tim hace momentos, lo que había derivado en esa situación. Su familia estaba dividida, el trabajo de Batman se acumulaba y tenía a un par de niños que no entendía de dónde salieron y por qué estaban en su cueva bajo cuidado de su hijo adoptivo.

 **.**  
 **.**

El amanecer golpeó Gotham con una claridad tormentosa y fría aquella mañana.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
